


SuperStar

by megumichan



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, IDOLiSH7 Part 4 Spoilers, IDOLiSH7 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 52,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumichan/pseuds/megumichan
Summary: What will happen if Idolish7, Trigger, Re:Vale and Zool was gathered in a single project together? Which among these groups would become superstars? Where will their fates would lead them to?
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Izumi Mitsuki/Nikaidou Yamato, Kujou Ten & Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku, Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 18
Kudos: 119





	1. IORI'S OVERTHINKING

**Author's Note:**

> Hellouuu~ this is my first Fanfic~  
> This story takes place after the part 4 of the story Idolish7 so there's a lot of spoilers okay?  
> I hope you enjoy this💖

Its the usual day for Idolish7 however each of them have their own individual jobs. Yamato at his drama career, Mezzo performing at a program, Mitsuki being a co-host with Mr. Shimooka, Nagi at his "sexy and elegant" model photoshoots, Iori and Riku being interviewed by a certain program. 

"So Riku-kun, is there anything you don't like?" the interviewer asked while smiling towards the duo. 

"Ehhhhhh? Dislike? Uhmmm.. Anoo..." Riku said in panick, well you can't expect someone as innocent as him to have something or someone to dislike.

"Hahahaha as expected of Riku-kun, you don't have anything to dislike after all" teased the interviewer while laughing together with the audience/fans.  
This made Riku a little annoyed which make himself think more harder. 

"Ah! I know! I don't like those persons who use a strong perfume!" 

Iori was shocked after he heard what Riku said. Well, he too doesn't expect Riku to dislike a person just because of a perfume.  
Finally, the interview is over. Iori and Riku are in the rest area preparing to go back to dorms.  
"Nanase-san--" Iori was about to scold Riku but Tsumugi suddenly enter the room.  
"Iori-san! Riku-san! The car is ready. I've already picked up the others, they are waiting at the car" 

"Ah! We are almost done Manager!" Riku said excitedly. 

It's been a long day and he wants to have some bonding time with the other members of Idolish7.  
Tsumugi nodded and was about to leave but he saw Iori sighing

"Maybe, I should talk to Nanase-san about earlier after he got some rest.." Iori thought to himself

"Iori-san.." 

Tsumugi walked up to Iori who's been sighing a lot of times. 

"Yes?" Iori stuttered by the sudden call of Tsumugi

"Is there a problem, Iori-san?" Tsumugi asked Iori but just sigh (again?) and smiled. 

"Nothing, I'm just thinking of how to make Idolish7 more popular considering that we have a lot more rivals" Iori lied to Tsumugi. He can't tell the manager that he's been worried about what Riku said earlier in the interview

"I'm done!!" Riku shouted happily "Let's go now..." He continued.

Tsumugi and Iori nodded and went to the car where the others are waiting.

"Ah... They are finally here..." Yamato was the first one to notice because everyone was busy talking (scolding and being scolded) to each other. 

~Little Flashback at the car~  
"Tamaki that's you're already 5th pudding today!" Sogo scolded Tamaki because of the Ousama pudding he's been eating all day. 

"But sou-chann.." 

"Listen up Tamaki... If you don't stop eating Ousama pudding, I will throw away all your pudding at refrigerator." Sogo said that made up Tamaki so scared that he returned thr Ousama pudding into his bag. 

"Hahaha! Tamaki is such a good boy towards Sogo UNLIKE THESE TWO HERE!!!" Mitsuki really shouted the last lines able to make Yamato and Nagi hear. 

"Oh~ Mitsoookiiii~ Watch Magical Kokona with me again!"

"NO WAY! The last time we watched I didn't get enough sleep!!! AND YOU OSSAN! STOP DRINKING BEER AT THE CAR! WE ARE NOT ON THE DORM YET!"  
Mitsuki is really stressed about these two. 

"You know can't live without my precious beer right~ Ah...They are finally here" Yamato noticed Iori and Riku walking up and opening the car door.  
~Little Flashback ends~

"Ahhh! Rikkun! Help me! Sou-chan's being scary again!" Tamaki cried 

"Riku-kun do I look like scary?" Sogo ask Riku with a dark aura all over his body  
"Hehehehe.. No.. Sogo-san.."  
"Ah Iori how's your work?" Mitsuki asked his beloved younger brother who sit beside him. 

"It's okay Nii-san.." answered Iori then looked up to car's window starting to think deep again. 

"Good work today Minna-san!.." Tsumugi started to gain the attention of the group 

"Tomorrow is your dayoff so you can take as much rest as you like..." 

"Wahhh ~ Oniisan can finally take a rest~" 

"YAY!! A DAYOFF! " Riku and Tamaki said in unison

"Yes! Im gonna watch MAGICAL KOKONA the whole day!!" 

"NO YOU DON'T OSSAN AND KOKONA ADDICT! YOU'RE GONNA HELP ME CLEAN THE DORM!" Mitsuki shouted to his to members of Phythagoras Trio

"Let me help you too, Mitsuki-san" Sogo offered to Mitsuki, 

Sogo loves cleaning and organizing things so he is a perfect person to help Mitsuki with. 

Despite all those excitements from the members, there's still one person on the otherhand, thinking really deep that he did not notice they already arrived at the dorm. 

" Why I'm so bothered to what Nanase-san said in the interview.." Iori thought

"Iori~ how long are you planning to stay inside the car? " Riku called out his unit partner with a smile flowers can be seen anywhere.  
Iori blushed because of Riku's cuteness "Cu-- *Cough* I'm coming now" Iori went inside the dorm decided to just forget his thoughts over something that is not much important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one is finally done~  
> Hohohoho! Iori is overthinking again especially when it comes to Riku he is really worried  
> Welp! Thanks for reading!


	2. DAYOFF?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Idolish7 dayoff but a certain visitor intervene that day. Looks like our idols are really busy even in their dayoff.

Today is the day that Idolish7 will be having a dayoff. As usual the first one to wake up is none other than Mitsuki.

"Hmm hmm hmmm~" 

Mitsuki is humming while cooking breakfast for everyone. Anytime from now, he expects his co-members will be waking up soon except for Tamaki, Yamato and Nagi.

"Goodmorning Mitsuki-san."

Walking up to the kitchen is Sogo properly dressed up 

"Goodmorning!" Mitsuki greeted in return

"Ahh Tamaki not again..." 

Sogo quickly clean up the living room as he saw a lot of Ousama pudding and sweets wrapper on the floor. 

"We definitely need to clean up the dorm, it's been a while we all have the same dayoff" Mistuki said while stirring up the egg he was going to make into an omurice

"Goodmorning Niisan, Sogo-san." Sleepy Iori greeted his older brother properly dressed as well

"Oh Iori! Good timing! Help me preparing the drinks!" 

Iori nodded and he started making some coffee, warm milk with honey and some tea. 

"..... " 

looks like Nagi is already awake. He walk up to the living room still eyes is closed wearing his Magical Kokona shirt  
"One cafe de lait." 

"Get it YOURSELF!!!" 

Mitsuki shouted at ear of Nagi which make Nagi startled making him fell on the floor

"Mitsuki!!!! You destroyed my dream about Magical Kokona!!!" Nagi cried 

"I'm gonna wakeup Tamaki" 

Sogo quickly run towards Tamaki's room 

"I'm gonna wake up Nanase-san and Yamato-san as well." 

Iori walked up to stairs however a sudden door bell rang which make him stop

"Iori sorry could you get that door first?" Mitsuki ordered his brother 

"Of course" 

"I wonder who will came in this dorm early in thd morning" Iori thought to himself. 

"Manager?!"

Standing outside is none other than Tsumugi dressed in a formal office attire. Iori immediately opened the door and lead Tsumugi towards the living

"Goodmorning Iori-san! Sorry for interrupting your dayoff.." Tsumugi said in a sad tone 

"It's okay.. Nii-san is cooking breakfast, why don't you eat with us first? Im sure you haven't eaten yet." Iori told to Tsumugi while walking up to living room. 

Apparently when they arrived, Tamaki, Riku and Yamato are already awake (They are actually half awake) 

" I woke them up" Sogo started "Since you've come to get the door" He continued 

"Arghh... You can wake me up without a frying pan and ladle, you know.." Yamato complained while rubbing his ear

"I'm sorry Yamato-san. I shall make a compensation for it. Please take my pinky finger" 

Sogo was bowing 90 degrees to Yamato who is sitting down in sofa

"Woah woahhh woahhh! I'm just kidding! Plus I dont need your finger" 

Yamato assured Sogo that its okay and he understands beside he knows who taught Sogo to use frying pan and ladle to wake him up... It Mitsuki.

"Goodmorning Minna-san!"

Tsumugi greeted smilingly she can see everyone is gathered at the living room already awake and full of energy except for Tamaki and Riku who is leaning to each others while sleeping.

"How cute..." Iori murmured under his breath making sure that no one can hear it or so he thought because Mitsuki was behind him completely heard what he just said.

"Hahahhaha... Let's eat now! I've made your favorites!" Mitsuki announced to the group 

"I'm glad I made an extra for you Manager!"

"Thank you so much!" 

"FOOODD??!!!" 

Tamaki suddenly stood up from the sofa as soon as he hear about food. On the otherhand Riku fell completely on the sofa still asleep

"Tenn-nii... ~" Riku groaned while sleeping looks like our little redhead is having a good dream with his brother. Iori was blushing as he stares at Riku sleeping mode. Snapping out of his thoughts he woke Riku up

"Nanase-san.. We are going to eat now.." Barely shaking Riku's shoulders

"ahh.. Goodmorning Iori~" Riku said while rubbing his eyes

Soon all them went to the dining area to eat up Mitsuki's dishes. Omurice for Riku, Iori and Tamaki, Teriyaki for Nagi and Tsumugi, Pork steak with Miso soup for Mitsuki, Yamato and Sogo. 

"Manager... Why did you come here early in the morning..." Tamaki said lazily

"Tamaki! Don't be rude! Manager is welcome here anytime she wants." 

"Give me pudding Sou-chan..." 

"No. Eat your breakfast first." 

Looks like the Mezzo duo are going to have fight early in the morning. 

"Hahaha.. I came here to discuss about sudden job you're going to have"

Tsumugi interupting the Mezzo duo to stop the fight between the two. 

"Ah sudden job? I thought Oniisan's gonna have a dayoff today~" Yamato said before taking a sip into his Miso soup

"I'm really sorry about this!! IM REALLY SORRYY!!!" Tsumugi panicked as she started to stood up from the chair and bowing her head 90 degrees

"Oh~ I should not let a woman bow her head towards a man! Yamato! Apologize!" 

"Oi Oi! Finish your breakfast first" Mitsuki told the two meanwhile Iori just sighed by just looking at his brother's unit partners. Riku is just enjoying his own omurice still dreaming about his Tenn-nii

Everyone finished their meals and gathered at the living room again. Tsumugi handed out a file to each members of Idolish7. It is not the manager who made this files, it was just handed to her as well. They all scanned the documents carefully 

"A collaboration with Trigger, Re:Vale and Zool?!!!"

The 7 idols (kids) shouted in unison which Tsumugi happily nodded in response 

"You need to packup your things now, later this afternoon we are going to the hotel that the management prepared for your collaboration"

She instructed them all the things needed for their trip.

"Wahhh~A collaboration with Tenn-nii~ Say Iori am I still dreaming? ~" 

Riku told Iori happily hoping this is not a dream. Currently Iori is helping Riku to pack his things. He has to make sure that Riku would be able to bring his medicines and inhaler because the collaboration project with Re:Vale, Trigger and Zool gonna take place for 2 weeks. 

"You are definitely not dreaming Nanase-san. Let me remind you that we are not having a vacation thus, we are going there for work. I'm pretty sure Kujou-san would say the same to you." 

"Mou! I can still be allowed to be happy you know!" 

A knocked was heard before Iori can talk back to Riku 

"Maa~Maa~ Time go now you two~"

Yes it is Yamato who is standing at the opened door.  
Soon all of them went to the car that Tsumugi prepared for them. They are now travelling toward the hotel that the management prepared for the RITZ idol groups. (RITZ stands for Re:Vale, Idolish7, Trigger and Zool)

However, Iori has been bugging his mind about something weird. 

"Whose management has been able to gather the 4 top rival idol groups into one project?" Iori thought to himself while staring at the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> I wonder tooo about it Iori! Like Who the heck made these top Idols gather!  
> Well~Well~ we will find out in the next chapter
> 
> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate the Kudos and Comments!


	3. FORMAL GATHERINGS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our cute idols have arrived at a luxurious hotel. Looks like Yamato is bothered by something. What do you think it is? An unexpected person has arrived together with Zool! Trigger and Re:Vale is really mad tho. What would happen to these idols?

"We are finally here! Shinjuku!!!" 

As usual Mitsuki was always been the one who shout first whenever Idolish7 has a trip.

"WOAHHHHH! ITS HUGE!!!"

Tamaki exclaimed seeing the hotel's huge building upon entering you can see a lot of luxurious decorations all over the place. 

"Woahhh It is really amazing right Iori?" 

Riku eyes was sparkling like a child amazement can be seen in his expression. 

"Oh~Is it really that amazing?"

"I think these things are really normal too." 

Sogo and Nagi said confused by Tamaki and Riku's expression. 

"There it is... Damn richkids" 

Mitsuki annoyingly said meanwhile Iori just sighed at them. He took a glance at Yamato who's been being silent ever since they arrived here.

"Yamato-san." 

"Hm?" 

Yamato just responded a simple hm sound to Iori proving that he is in a terrible mood right now.

"Nothing. Just in case you have something in your mind you can tell us Yamato-san." Iori immediately answered not wanting to worsen Yamato's mood anymore. 

It's is already late so their schedule today is to just take a dinner with the other group within the hotel's restaurant reserved by the management and take a rest. 

" Minna-san! You can unpacked your things and take a rest at your designated rooms now. Around 8pm we are going to have a dinner with the other groups." Tsumugi announced.

The members nodded and went immediately to their designated rooms. Iori and Tamaki on room 2101, Sogo and Nagi on room 2102, Mitsuki and Yamato at room 2103 and Riku at his own on room 2104. 

Trigger has a large room fits to three person (Room 2501) as well as Re:Vale which fits to two persons (Room 2278) And Zool who has two rooms separating them into half. Haruka and Touma on room 2401 and Minami and Torao in room 2402. The managers has their own rooms. Each one of them has their own Key cards so they can enter their own rooms anytime they want. 

"Whoever management handles this project is surely a big company..." Iori murmured to himself while making a thinking pose.

"Still... Why hasn't they inputted the company name in this project. It is really confusing. Just who is controlling this. Why does he or she wants all the rival idols collaborate in a single project? Isn't it a bit expensive to produce? A single idol group will do I think so why.. " 

" rinn.. Orinn... Iorinnn.. " Iori snapped out of his thought when he heard Tamaki calling out for him for almost 5 minutes already

" What is it Yotsuba-san? " 

" Im hungryyyyy~" 

Looking at the clock it is 7:35pm already." I guess it wouldn't be hurt to go early to the restaurant. Let's ask the others if they want to go early as well" 

Iori and Tamaki stand up from their beds and went out. They didn't expect the others to be on the hallway already waiting for them. 

"Ah Iorii!!! Tamaki!!!" Riku greeted them happily, excitement can be seen in him. 

"Oi ossan! What's your problem-- Ah Iori, Tamaki good timing! I need your help." 

Mitsuki whined to the two which make them confused. Sogo understands and came to explain what is happening

"Apparently, Mitsuki-kun and Yamato-kun are fighting... Mitsuki-kun said that Yamato-kun is hiding something again from us... " 

Yamato just sighed looks like he gave up now.. He was being surrounded by his co-members you know 

"It's just... I know who could be pulling the string behind this." Yamato stared blanky to them before talking again "Its.. Hoshikage." 

"HOSHIKAGE?!" 

Hoshikage Productions, one of the Empire Productions that greatly control Entertainment industry. No one would even dare to lay a hand on this production. 

Everyone was shocked and making a face that Yamato-needs-to-explain-more futher what is happening

"You already know that my father, Chiba Sizuo, worked under Hoshikage Productions right? Apparently, one time when I was a kid he brought me here in this hotel. Hoshikage is one who owns this hotel for the celebrities to stay up that will have a shoot or event near here. " Yamato continued

" Trigger! " 

Tamaki noticed the Trigger group walking through them as usual with an intimidating aura

" Tenn-nii!!!" Riku greeted his brother as soon as he saw him.

" Riku.. We are at work call me Kujou."

Tenn's cold words made Riku sad but its true though they are at work what if someone heard it. It might put them at risk.

"*ahem* Good evening Kujou-san! "

" Very good... Goodevening Nanase Riku and----" 

" Idolish7... What are you doing making such a noise in the hallway.. Haven't you forgotten about the dinner?" Gaku interrupted 

Trigger is a professional you know.. They can't be late in any type of work. Even it is just a dinner it is still a work for them. 

" Ah.. Right.. The dinner.. "  
Everyone glances at each other stating that they will just continue the talking after the dinner

" I've heard that a representative from the management would be there to discuss things for us" Ryuu added 

Idolish7 and Trigger went together to the Hotel's Restaurant. The receptionist welcomed them and two waitress opened the door for them. 

"Idolish7 and Trigger welcome to Shikama Restaurant, the others are already inside." 

As soon as they entered, they saw their managers Tsumugi, Anesagi and Okarin talking to each others at one table while Re:Vale is having their married couple act. 

"Yuki~ My cute little kouhais is hereee~" 

Momo dashed towards the groups hugging each one of them

"Momo. You're gonna upset them. It's nice to see you again Idolish7 and Trigger."

"But Yuki~ I'm just excited to have fun with my cute little kouhais~" 

"Oh~ Mr. Momo is energetic as usual!! This would make this project more exciting!" Nagi said towards the whole group which makes all of them laugh together

"Hmp!" 

That voice.. There is only one person who would have that voice.. 

"TSUKUMO?!!!" 

Everyone went silent when Tsukumo Ryo entered the restaurant. The first one to snapped out of this is Momo

"What the heck are you doing here Tsukumo! You are supposed to be jailed!" Momo sound angrily while pointing at Tsukumo 

"You!! I won't forgive you for what you have done to us!" 

Gaku snapped and was about to punch Tsukumo but was stopped by Tenn

"Gaku. Be professional. The staffs are looking at us. We can't have a gossip around us." 

With that being said Gaku just clicked his tongue unaware that Ryuu's clenching his fist. 

"Relax. Trigger and Sunohara-san. Ryo-san is not here to cause anymore trouble for us." 

Minami, Zool's member told to them with the Touma, Haruka and Torao entering the restaurant. 

"Yo! Idolish7, Trigger, and Re:Vale." Touma started 

"Tsukumo Ryo will be working now as our manager. So no need to worry." He continued 

"Besides, Oi.. Ryo-san do it now."

"Hmmp! Fine.... IwouldliketoapoligizetowhatIhavedonetoTriggerandevenyouMomo."

Yuki is becoming scarier than usual as he give a glare to Tsukumo

"If you're gonna apologize do it properly." 

"I... would like to apologize.. to... what I have done to Trigger... and.. even you Momo."

Tsukumo bowed 90 degrees in front of them and stand straight again.. 

"AHHHHHHH!!! IT'S RIKUUUU!!! WAHHHH RIKUUUU IS HEREEE!! CAN I HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH PLEASEEEE???!!" 

Wow... In just an instant Tsukumo forgot that he is in a state of asking forgiveness to Trigger and Momo when he saw Riku. He is an obsessed fan of Riku afterall. 

" Ehhhh??! "

" We can't let Tsukumo get near Riku! Quick protect Riku Formation! " 

Mitsuki ordered Idolish7 to form a circle with Riku at the center

"Ehhh? Ehhhh?!!! What is happenning?! Are we playing?" 

Our little redhead center is really confused to what is happenning

"Do you really think you can get in my way! I won't give up!! I want RIKU'S AUTOGRAPH!!!" 

Tsukumo run towards Idolish7 formation forcing his way to get near to Riku. 

"I won't let you touch Rikkun!" 

The managers, Trigger, Re:Vale and Zool just sweatdropped at the scene.

Minutes later, Tsukumo fell down on the floor crying for desperation to just have an autograph from Riku

"Huhuhu... I just want an autograph..." Tsukumo started crying like a baby in front of everyone

"He is so childish... If someone like that is gonna be manager of Zool, it will definitely be the end of them." Anesagi stated dissatisfied to the attitude of Tsukumo.

"And you think you are the best manager yet?! Have you forgotten that I am a Tsukumo?! I have the power to destroy you anytime I want!"

"Looks like you have forgotten that you are no longer a president?! You are a manager the same status as me now. You don't have the power anymore!"

Static electricity can be seen between the eyes of Tsukumo and Anesagi

"uhmmm... Tsukumo-san?" 

Riku tapped Tsukumo's shoulders

"Here"

Riku handed a picture with a sign of him to Tsukumo and he smiled brightly to him. 

Tsukumo was shocked as ever he was. He became speechless. Who would even thought that his Idol would be the one who will personally give him autograph. Suddenly, Tsukumo tear's fell down into his face. Real tears now is coming down and streaming.   
Riku pannicked and handed out tissues to him wiping out Tsukumo's tears.

"Ehhh? Tsukumo-san, did I do something wrong?! I'm really sorry!!"

"No... Riku... I'm promise I will protect this with all my life! Thank you so much! You made me really happy!"

Tsukumo accidentally hugged Riku in happiness

" I'm glad you liked it Tsukumo-san!"

"Just call me Ryo pleassssee"

"Okay! Ryo-san!"

"Nanase-san can really change someone's heart. Even Tsukumo who really do hate Idols before now is an ultimate fan of Idols." Iori thought to himself.

*cough*

"Looks like everyone is having fun today."

An unknown man entered the restaurant dress in a formal attire.

"Please take your sits." 

He ordered to everyone that all of them followed in return. Tsukumo sitted with the other managers ignoring them. Idolish7, Re:Vale, Trigger and Zool has their own table with a label each.

"Let me introduce myself, I am--"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really long bruhh~  
> Imma have cliffhanger now hihihihihi.  
> Thanks as always for reading~


	4. CHAOTIC DINNER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknown person finally revealed himself but leaves immediately. The RITZ Idol groups and managers had their dinner together as a gift from the management.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much! I love you guys!

"Let me introduce myself... I am Daiki Chiba, a secretary from Hoshikage Productions"

"Chiba?" Yamato stared to the man in front Daiki stared in return

"Don't worry Mr. Nikaidou, I am just Mr. Chiba Shizuo's nephew." 

Yamato gulped when he heard that this man is his father's nephew thus, a relative of him. 

" As mentioned by your managers, you're going to have a 2 week project under Hoshikage Productions. The first week will be held here in this hotel and the second week would be at our Production company place. The event is called 'Superstar' wherein it features the daily living of the idols, interviews, games, and behind the scenes that will be broadcasted on the TV. Details on the event will be sent to your managers later so as thank you for your cooperation we set up this dinner party for you to enjoy. Does anyone have questions? "

They all remained silent shocked on how formal this person talk to them

" Looks like you all understand. Well, I'll be leaving now. Once again, thank you for cooperating"

"Ah! Thank you as well for the opportunity!" Tsumugi and the other managers except Tsukumo said however Daiki just ignore them and continued leaving the restaurant before he finally leave he took a glance at certain person and smirk. 

"??? - sama is right... This person has the power Hoshikage needs... Soon, you'll come back to where you started." Daiki mumbled while walking towards the exit of the hotel. 

The dinner party continued as if nothing happened. I could say the party became chaos when the" adults" had their beers and got drunk. The minors have no choice but to control the adults behavior.  
"HAHHAHAHAA! THIS IS SO FUN!!!" 

"RIGHT! RIGHT! THIS IS A VACATION! NOT A WORK! HAHAHHAHA" 

"OI YAMATO! DON'T TELL ME YOU ARE THIS WEAK!" 

"EHHHH? BUT AREN'T YOU MUCH MORE WEAKER THAN ME ESPECIALLY WHEN IT COMES TO TSUMUGI~~" 

*Ryuu scolding Gaku in Okinawan Dialect*

"RYUUU STOP SPEAKING OKINAWAN LANGUAGE! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU!!" 

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I CAN FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO TRIGGER!! AS IF!!! NEVER IN MY LIFE!!" 

"HMMMP! AS IF IM ASKING FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS! A TSUKUMO LIKE ME WOULD NEVER BOW TO PEASANTS LIKE YOU!" 

"YOUUUU---!!!!" 

"Anesagi and Tsukumo are arguing again. Momo stop drinking. "

"THAT SERVES HIM RIGHT! WAHHHH YUKIII DON'T TAKE MY WINE!" 

"Momo."

"Yes~ Darling~ I will stop drinking now~" 

Soon, the party is over and they all need to go to their rooms to get some rest. 

All of them went to sleep except for one person.  
Iori, studying the files that Hoshikage gave to the managers. Iori secretly helps Tsumugi in managing Idolish7, he really don't know if that is still a secret anymore because most of the member noticed it already. 

"First event is about the daily lives of the Idols.. Huh.. Daily lives....then... secret camera's will be putted in the different areas of the hotel... " Iori's eyes widen to the sudden realization he had.  
"If it will feature the daily lives of Idolish7 it will definitely means revealing to public the things that they always doing!" 

"This is bad. Considering Yamato-san is always drinking beer, Rokuya-san on his Magical Kokona obsessive actions, Nii-san's the one who always shout at his unit members, Mezzo always fighting and arguing and most of all, what if Nanase-san got an attack while filming?! THIS IS REALLY BAD! IT CAN DESTROY IDOLISH7 REPUTATION IN AN INSTANT! "

" I need to talk to them before the day of the first event. I need them to be professional at least once!... I can see why Hoshikage chose the top Idol Groups to participate in this event. To destroy each Idol groups reputation. That president is really into something... I hope the other groups realize this too."

Iori sighed and laid down to his bed,  
" Trigger is always professional inside and outside so their is no problem, same with Re :Vale, but Zool... I don't know what will happen... " Iori's final thoughts before he close his eyes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the plan of Hoshikage Productions! Iori is so smart to notice it! But Iori you will never defeat author-san on this story!


	5. TRASH N' PLANS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no... Daiki reveals the things that happened to Tsukumo and called him now a trash. Finally the managers are making their moves towards their first project. What are they gonna do to make it successful?

A meeting was called off to RITZ Idol groups regarding the upcoming event entitled " Showcase! Showtime!Idol Life". 

"As mentioned before, it will tackle about the daily livings of the Idols. I must say that you should show your true colors in this first part" Daiki Chiba, the representative sent by Hoshikage Productions, said to the Idol groups.

"Hidden cameras will be all over the place so no one knows who, where and when you are already being broadcasted. Maybe even in a bathroom?"

"Seriously?!" 

"Even in a bathroom?!" 

"No! I won't let them see My darlings privacy!"

"OI! THAT'S SEXUAL HARRASMENT!" 

Yamato, Haruka *Blushed*, Momo and Gaku exclaimed to Daiki

"I CANNOT ALLOW THAT!" Anesagi demanded

"I'm just kidding." Daiki Chiba laughed at their reactions. Everyone sweat dropped 

"cough Continuing on, it will depend on your managers on how they will show your daily activities. It gonna take place in three days. Well, just act normal, talk normal and do normal. Think as if there is no camera rolling. Im pretty sure your fans would love seeing you do something else aside from singing, dancing or hosting...."

Managers except Tsukumo took notes to what Daiki Chiba is saying. It is a good thing that Minami is a genius that he remembered the important stuffs needed for their work.

" What a useless manager Zool have. " Anesagi told to Tsumugi 

" I'll just share my notes to Tsukumo-san I guess?" Tsumugi reponded with a little laugh

"I'm gonna share mine too not just to Tsukumo-san but to the both of you as well." Okazaki Rinto said

"Thank you so much!"

"Hmmm...looks like the managers are much more excited than their Idols? If you want to chitchat, there's a door for you to leave " Daiki glared at them indicating that they are being a little noisy 

"I'm so sorry Chiba-san!" Tsumugi immediately bowed down to Daiki who is glaring at them. The other managers (Nope.. Still not Tsukumo..) followed as well and bowed down to apologized. 

"And you?" Daiki pointing at Tsukumo

"WHAT?! I didn't talk to them. Why would I lower my head to a person like you?" 

"Tsukumo Ryo. You're a previous president of Tsukumo Production however due to your own doings such as kidnapping Trigger and hurting Sunohara Momose, trying to expose Idolish7 and Trigger's secret as well as Chiba Salon. You've lost your position. You was supposedly be jailed but Tsukumo family used their powers to stop that from happening. "

" As far as I have heard, you really do made a great job in managing the Production company but because of rumors that was going to spread around Tsukumo Production they've made you into a manager of Zool as punishment. "

"They've freeze all your bank accounts and removed all your properties. You're a complete trash right now, Tsukumo Ryo."

"HOW DARE YOU!---" 

" Ryo-san. Please don't talk back to Chiba-san. He is just provoking you." Touma, leader of Zool, stopped Tsukumo ryo from speaking anymore. It will surely affect their work if they make Hoshikage mad. 

"Well. I'm expecting all of you to make this project excellent. Thank you for listening and cooperating to Hoshikage Productions."

Daiki continued the meeting and left immediately. The managers went to their idol groups to discuss the things needed for the project. 

"Minna-san, I think we should make the unit partners always together from now on. No one will be on his own to make sure that no one will be broadcasted alone."

"Manager is right, please take this seriously. I think we should stop ourselves from doing our usual behavior and be professional at least once." 

"Oh~ are we going to fake ourselves?" 

"Please don't use the word 'fake', Rokuya-san. It's just---" 

"You're just probihited from doing nonsense things!" 

"Thank you Nii-san" 

"What do you mean nonsense Mitsu? I don't remember doing nonsense at all~" 

"EXACTLY!!! YOU ARE DOING NOTHING BUT TO SLACKOFF AT THE SOFA AND DRINK BEER!" 

"Oh~ Mitsuki don't be angry, why don't we just watch Magical Kokona the whole day?" 

"Wouldn't that be boring?" Tamaki said while eating Ousama pudding

"Tamaki!" 

"What? Im just eating pudding here." 

"I think you should control yourself from eating pudding too, Tamaki" 

"Why?" nom*nom*nom

"Because.. Uhmmm.. It is too much sweet!" 

"I don't think that's a valid reason, Sou" 

"Then help me Yamato-san." 

"Hmmm... Listen up Tama. What do you think will happen if Aya-chan would see you eating a lot of Ousama pudding?" 

"Aya will be proud of me!" 

Yamato face palmed and began scolding Tamaki

"NO!!! Aya would think that his Onii-chan is not doing his work properly. Aya would be dissappointed to you." 

"Nooo! I will not eat Ousama Pudding while at work anymore! I promise!" 

Mitsuki made a face Nice-work-Yamato while grinning

"Then I shall not watch Magical Kokona too. I will not disappoint my teammates!" 

Let me explain, since they will be broadcasted secretly they can't have Nagi watch Magical Kokona while being broadcasted because of two reasons: Copyright and Nagi's image on women would probably destroyed. It is a risk for them. ) 

"I will take care of my health too! I will make sure that I don't get an attack!" 

"These kids are motivated huh.. Then Onii-san will not drink beer too." 

"Good! GOOD!" 

"Iori-kun.. looks like they are gonna do alright on this." 

"Yes Sogo-san. Thank goodness...."

Tsumugi is just smiling at them.... 

Meanwhile at Trigger.. Anesagi is discussing things needed to them such as professionalism etc etc... 

"Looks like Idolish7 is pretty motivated today huh." 

"We can't lose to them." 

"Yeah.. We must make sure that Trigger would be the most professional group here." 

"Listen to me!"  
Yep that's Anesagi whose been talking a lot but Trigger doesn't pay attention to. 

At Re:Vale.... 

"Darling~ I'm so excited!" 

"Momo. Our kouhais are motivated too." 

"That's why I'm so excited Darling!" 

"Don't forget about yourselves too." Rinto smiled at them. Re:Vale is used to this kind of work so Rinto has nothing to worry about.

At Zool...

"So?" Touma started

"So what?" Haruka asked

"What are we gonna do?" 

"I don't know. Ask that bastard over there." Torao pointed at Tsukumo who is sulking at the corner

"Hmmp. Just do what you want. I dont care." Tsukumo responded he can completely overheard everything they say

"Oi! Oi! Act like a manager!" 

"As if. Hmmmp" 

"I guess we should just act as a idol. Do what we always do." Haruka said while rubbing his hair

"What do we always do?" Minami asked in return

"I don't know? Maybe just eat practice rest and sleep?" Haruka responded

"Are you dumb?" Touma sudden perked between them

"Who are you calling dumb? " Haruka is so annoyed by what Touma just said

Tsukumo sighed. "Do make yourselves professional. Never let the other idols overcome you. You must steal their fans and prove that among these idols you are the best group."

"And how are we gonna do that?" 

"I'm warning you. No dirty tricks Ryo-san." Torao threatened Tsukumo

"I wont! And you're gonna be with them."

"Eh? With them?" 

"Yes. Touma and Torao you're gonna join Idolish7, Haruka on Trigger and Minami on Re:Vale. Steal the spotlight." 

"HAI!" Zool said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author-san really have a lot of time in writing this. HAHHAHA  
> Thank you as always Minna-san!  
> Feel free to comment on my story!  
> I'll gladly accept it and work more on improvements!  
> Thanks!


	6. EXPOSED PRIVACY pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret broadcast on the Idols has finally started. What would happen to these idols? WIll Tsukumo's plan to steal the spotlight towards I7, Trigger and Re:Vale succeed? What secrets would be exposed among them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update for you guys! I am so happy !!!  
> These chapter would have 4 parts as you can see.  
> it is really long so I divided it okay?

In front of the hotel

The staffs are on preparation on the first segment of the project. The Director has signaled the staffs that they start in 1 minute.  
"We will air in 3.... 2..... and 1...." The staff producer signaled the host

"Greetings! Fans all-over the world! This is the first segment of the group idols together! Showcase! Showtime! Idol Life! I am Mr. Shimooka! Your host for today!" Mr. Shimooka was chosen to be the one who host the braodcast segment. 

" So secret cameras were implanted all over this hotel in order to determine what are our idol's doings when outside the camera. I'm pretty sure you are curious too! So what are we waiting for, let us took a glimpse on what our idols are currently doing right now!" 

____________________________________________

A videos of RITZ groups was shown on TV.  
" Mom!! Nii-chan! Look! It's them! Itssss! Idolish7 Re:Vale, Trigger and even Zool! They are being broadcasted! "

Megumi, a 1st year highschool student who was excitedly watching the TV broadcast, called to his family

"Wow.. Its new seeing the top rival groups together." 

Her mother replied

"Wahhh! They are broadcasting them secretly! Mom! We are gonna know more about them!" 

Megumi's sister jump out of nowhere and watched the TV.

Megumi's family was also attached to Idols, Megumi's favorite is Idolish7 while her sister is more on Trigger fan while her mother is a Zool fan.

"Yes. Yes.. Make sure to do your assignments later, Megumi" 

"Yes Mom! I'm gonna message Yuuka about this!" 

On phone Megumi : Yuuka! Yuuka: Yes? Megumi? Megumi: Open your TV! Idolish7 is on TV together with the other idol groups! Yuuka: What?! It is a rare event! I need to watch this! Yuuka: Right right! :supportivekinakoemoji: \---_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_--  
It is evening now and Idolish7 was about to have dinner at the Hotel's restaurant. Touma and Torao was also on their way towards Idolish7 rooms.

"Yo Idolish7." Torao greeted Idolish7 who was walking on the hallway

"Touma-san! Mido-san! Goodevening!" Riku greeted them in return

" Good evening too Riku"

"Mido-san, goodevening." Sogo greeted Mido

"Osaka-san, goodevening as well."

"Oh~ what are you doing towards our rooms? Are you passing by? or are you stalking us?" Nagi asked Touma and Torao

"We are just passing by, Maybe?" Touma answered unsurely to them

"Maybe? How come that you are not sure?" Yamato asked in return lookslike he has a feeling that is not what they are there for.

"Eekk! Oi Torao! Help me! I'm not that prepared in this." Touma whispered to Torao

"Hahaha.. Well we just want to walk and get some fresh air?" Torao lied to them

"Where's Isumin? and Natsuchi?"

"Isumin and Natsuchi?" Touma and Torao is confused by the nicknames Tamaki gave to them.

"Yotsuba-san is preferring to Isumi-san and Natsume-san." Iori explained to the two slow pokes

"Ohhhhhhhh.... We actually don't know. We got separated actually"

"Maa~ Maa~ Don't tell me you've got into a fight?!"

"No! We're not! By the way where are you going to?"

"We are gonna have some dinner! Want to join us?!"

"Yeah!" Touma responded

"Sure. I'd like to talk more to you Osaka-san regarding the--- Mhm! " Sogo covers the mouth of Torao to stop him from saying the company’s name. 

"Mido-san please keep things about FSC a secret! We can't have anyone knew about it!" He whispered to Torao

"Ahhh sorry sorry. Then we should just talk about other business." Torao was pulling Sogo away from the group 

"Midouchan dont take Souchan away from us!" Tamaki said while chasing after them 

"Riku. How are feeling in these past days?" 

"I'm fine Touma-san! It is really fun to be with everyone else!" Riku is jumping so excitedly while responding to Touma

"Nanase-san don't jump like a kid." 

"Iori, aren't you like being overprotective?" Touma teased Iori which made Iori blushed

"What do you mean Inumaru-san?!" 

"Touma-san is right! Iori is always scolding me!" 

"But you like it Riku right?" 

"hehehe yeah..." Riku blushed as well while saying that

"I see..." 

"You three let's go now..." Yamato commanded them 

"Coming!" 

__________________________________________

It was a normal dinner each one of them just had a conversation while eating except for Riku who had tripped over nothing. 

"I want pudding..." 

"Onii-san wants some beer..." 

"There's a special episode of Magical Kokona today...." 

"AHHHH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE I WILL GO EAT PUDDING NOW!" Tamaki whined and began walking outside

"Tamaki-kun you promised!" Sogo immediately stopped him from walking away. He knew that Tamaki would go to his room and get his hidden Ousama pudding supply.

"But Sou-chan, Im dying out of pudding! My pudding energy level is too low now..." 

"Onii-san is dying out of beer too.." 

"My Kokona..." 

Nagi and Yamato also complained they are running low with their energy supplies. (Beer and Kokona)

"You two.... You promised us too right?" Mitsuki sweatdropped at them

" Iori are we being a bit forceful?" Riku asked Iori whose been staring at them

"No we are not Nanase-san. This is for the sake of our reputation." 

"Hmmm... I guess we can let them have a little today." Mitsuki gave them hope 

"REALLY?!" sparkling eyes was seen between the three of them

" I'LL GO AND GET SOME PUDDING NOW!" 

"GET ME SOME BEER TOO!" 

"LET US WATCH MAGICAL KOKONA NOW!" 

"OIII!! I SAID A LITTLE!" 

"TAMAKI-KUN! STOP RUNNING!" 

"Oh no! They are starting it! i should control them immediately but how?!" Iori is panicking. He can't let them be broadcasted with the way they are doing things. It will put a risk on their image as idols.

"Let them be Iori." Riku said while smiling to Iori

"It would result to bad image Nanase-san!" 

"I dont think so Iori. Just look at them they are so happy. Aren't the fans loves us the way we are? So we should show them who we really are." 

"... you're... right.." Iori thought for a second until he realized Riku is right. He just hopes that the fans would think indifferently. 

"We really appreciate you thinking about our image Iori!" 

Iori smiled and finally he can relax a bit because of Riku. The fans loves Idolish7 because of their personalities and funny (chaotic) activities.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On the streets, Idolish7 broadcast was a hot topic among the fans. " Have you seen the broadcast on Idolish7? They are so cute and happy being together!" Idolish7 fan said

"Yes! Yes! They are so energetic even outside work! They are always having fun! " 

"They are pretty close with Zool members too!" 

"I never thought Tamaki had a nicknames for each one of them! Hahahaa it is really funny that even Zool has a funny side too like they are actually slow pokes!" 

" Riku is so humble and clumsy too!" 

"Touma and Riku being together! The centers really care for each others! Touma even gave Riku some advices when it comes to singing!" 

"Then there's Sogo and Torao too! They look like they really knew each others even they are still not an idol yet. They look like business partners." 

"Yeah! Yeah! And Yamato is actually fond of drinking beer! And Nagi was an otaku like us! He loves anime too!" 

"But there's Mitsuki who control them! He is like a mother to his two child in Pythagoras Trio" 

"Speaking of mother! Who would thought that Mezzo fights sometimes! Sogo would always scold Tamaki like a child" 

"Well it is understandable since Tamaki is still a minor. I love Tamaki being a childish towards Sogo! And Sogo being a motherlike to him." 

"Wahhh~ I wanna watch more!" 

"They will feature Trigger tomorrow right?" 

"Yeps! I'll be watching it!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so author-san had already finished writing the draft up to Chapter 10.  
> Apparently, I am still in process on how to make events here continue ongoing like I don't have that much background in show business world. I am grateful for all the kudos! Thank you so much that really makes me happy!


	7. EXTRA. RIKU AND TENN BDAY SPECIAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's Tenn and Riku's Bday so I made a special chapter for them!

Trigger are having a rest at the garden of the hotel. The place is very peaceful and refreshing. Riku was happen to be on the same area as them but he has a lots of paper on his hand. He went up to Tenn and showed something on his hand.

"Tenn-nii! Look I've made a paper airplane!"

"Riku... Thats.."

"I'll throw it out now! Fly Airplane!!!"

Riku threw the paper airplane in the air but it didn't flew. It just fell on the ground.

"It failed..." Riku was about to cry now...

Tenn picked up the paper airplane and fixed its foldings

"Riku you've made a lot of mistakes on folding this part that's why it didn't flew.. I'm going to fix it okay?"

"okay!" Riku’s sadness disappeared because if Tenn fixing the paper plane.

"It's okay now..try throwing it away." Tenn handed him the fixed paper plane. 

"Yay!" Riku shouted happily. He throw the paper plane away and it flew.

"Wow..congrats. You are certainly a brat." Gaku who was watching them from behind teased Tenn

"Huh? Who are you calling a brat?" Suddenly a dark aura was surrounding Tenn. Riku is throwing and chasing the paper plane on the background

"Tenn-nii!! Teach me how to make a paper boat!"

"Sure." The dark aura around Tenn disappeared and was changed into a smiling Tenn.

"Bra---" Gaku words stopped when Tenn threw a scissors at him.

"Did you say something Gaku?"

"Oi! That dangerous!" Gaku complained but Tenn just smirked at him  
__________________________

Iori entered the scene fetching Riku...

"Nanase-san! That's where you are! We have a interview in the afternoon! Eh? Kujou-san?" 

"Be quiet. Riku is sleeping." Tenn pointed out at Riku who is sleeping on his stomach. 

"Kujou-san.. Why..." 

Tenn sighed. "Riku played too much. He got tired and now he is asleep. I'll wake him up an hour before the interview." 

"Do you mind if I stay with you Kujou-san? I'll just wait until he woke up." 

"Sure. No problem." Iori sat up besides Tenn. Complete silence was between them. awkward presence can be feel around them. 

"*ahem* So. Kujou-san. What do you plan from now?"

"Plan about what?" 

"Nanase-san." 

"Hm. I don't think I should tell you." 

"You're right." 

"But I would like to thank you." 

"For what Kujou-san?" 

"Taking care of Riku." 

"I'm just scolding him and making sure that he is stable. He is Idolish7 center afterall." Iori was embarrased by Tenn's words. He didn't expect that Tenn would thank him for taking care of Riku.

"I don't see it in that way. You treat Riku more than that. Just say you're welcome instead of making up such a lame excuse or denying it." 

"You're welcome Kujou-san." 

"Good."   
_______________________________

"Iorin!!! TenTen!!! Rikkun!!" Tamaki is running towards the three together with the other members of Idolish7, Trigger, Re:Vale and Zool. 

"So unfair!!! I want to play too!!!" Tamaki whined

"Tamaki-kun! Shhh Riku is sleeping!" 

"Onii-san finds this a good place to drink beer too!" 

"Hahahha look how cute he is!" 

"Oh Kujou-shi! I didn't knew you are planning a picnic! I should have bring with me my Magical Kokona blanket!" 

"Shutup Nagi no one wants that!" 

"Idolish7 is sure to be noisy huh." Torao exclaimed to them

"You're enjoying it aren't you Torao." Minami teased

"Looks like Haru wants to play too" Touma looked on Haruka whose been staring at Idolish7

"The heck! I'm not a kid you know!" Haru immediately defend

"Yuki! Our kouhais are having so much fun! Let's play too!

"Hm. Momo you are right. I want to play with Yamato-kun."

"Like I would Yuki!" Yamato rejected Yuki's plan to play with him. Momo is now sobbing at the corner..

"Ehhh? Yuki! You broke my heart! You want to play with Yamato more than me!" 

"Sorry Momo." 

"Brat I brought them over. They are looking for Nanase afterall."

" Tenn I've brought up some food too! We can eat it before returning to work!" Ryuu said while having a plastic of foods in his right hand.

"......." Tenn just stared at all of them. Oh no.. Scary aura is starting to surround him now.

"I SAID BE QUIET!" Tenn shouted at all of them. Be thankful that Tenn can't move right now because Riku is still asleep in his stomach or else they would have been died already.

"*groans* uh... ohayou..." Riku woke up rubbing his eyes. He sat up and yawns.

" Riku how are you now?" Tenn asked (the scary aura disappeared suddenly)

" Ah! Thank you Tenn-nii! I've slept really good! It's so warm... huh? Minna-san?" Riku just noticed the others are there (nervously) watching them.

"Riku please save us..." All of them thought

"Good that you are awake now why don't we eat up? We still have a plenty of time before work." Tenn smiled at him

"Yay! A picnic!" 

_______________________

This time Tenn is scolding Gaku, Riku, Tamaki, Nagi, Haruka, Touma and Momo about being a professional.  
Mitsuki, Iori ,Ryuu and Sogo are cleaning up the area while Minami, Yuki, Yamato and Torao are drinking on the corner. When the picnic is over... Riku walked up to Tenn and whispered.  
" I Love You Tenn-nii" 

Tenn blushed, smiled and responded " I Love you too RIku." 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. EXPOSED PRIVACY pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret broadcast on the Idols has finally started. What would happen to these idols? WIll Tsukumo's plan to steal the spotlight towards I7, Trigger and Re:Vale succeed? What secrets would be exposed among them?

"Goodmorning everyone! So you have seen Idolish7 yesterday! Who would thought they had a lot hobbies and cute sides too! I wonder who are we gonna broadcast today! Ohooooo.... Its Trigger time to showoff!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A video of Trigger in their room is being shown on TV. They are currently sitting in the sofa with Gaku browsing his phone, Tenn eating donuts and Ryuu reading a script for their future work.

"So they had featured Idolish7 first yesterday huh" Gaku started the conversation

"How did it go?" Tenn asked 

"Well. The fans liked them the way they are. Inumaru Touma and Mido Torao was with them actually."

"It is expected that Idolish7 will be featured first but why is a Zool member with them?" Ryuu's attention was caught when he heard Zool members being with Idolish7

"Maybe they just encountered each others?" 

"Hmmm..." Tenn is thinking deep. No he is analyzing something in his mind but he disregarded it for now because it is his time to enjoying eating his donut. 

There it is, one last donut left on the box. He was actually saving that last one because it is his favorite flavor but...

"Im gonna have this."

Gaku ate it. Gaku ATE THE LAST DONUT TENN WAS SAVING!

"That. is. mine." Tenn glared scarily at Gaku 

"Didn't see your name in it." *nom*nom*nom* Gaku teased Tenn even more.

"You soba bastard!"

Tenn threw a pillow on Gaku. Gaku choked the donut he was eating.

"Wa.. ter.."

Ryuu immediately handed Gaku water in which he gulped in all.

"WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM BRAT! ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME?!"

"Huh. Oppss. My hands slipped, sorry."

"SLIPPED?!!! YOUU!!!"

Gaku threw a pillow too towards Tenn which hitted him on the face. Tenn was annoyed and threw a pillow in return too.

"You two! Stop fighting!" Ryuu, the ones who always stops the fight between the two.

Both Tenn's and Gaku's pillow hitted Ryuu in the face at the same time. Ryuu fell down in the floor because of the impact.

"Is he still alive?" Tenn poked Ryuu's cheeks to check on him.

"Dunno. Check on him." 

A sudden knock in door was heard by the three (No it was actually two) of them.

"I'm going to get it." Gaku said before opening the door. "You're?!! Uhmm who are you again?"

"What?! You don't know my name?! That's very rude of you old man!"

"Old man?!" Gaku shocked expression here.

"That's Isumi Haruka from Zool you idiot." Tenn said he knows Haruka very well, he is a child who was abandoned by Kujou Takamasa afterall.

"So you still remember me. Kujou Tenn."

"Okay? What do you want?" Gaku coldy asked

Haruka gulped. He just knocked at Trigger's room without thinking for any reason.

"Uh.... uhhh... Uhhhh..." Haruka is panicking he can't think of anything right now.

"Let him in first Gaku-idiot."

Gaku was annoyed at Tenn but he let Haruka entered their room first. Haruka was shocked when he saw Ryuu laying in the floor.

"oi... is he still alive?" Haruka asked the two

"Maybe." Gaku responded in return which made Haruka flinched

"Don't worry he is alright just let him be on the floor. So... Can you tell me what is your business with us?" Tenn assured Haruka that everything is alright among Ryuu.

"So... Uh...." Haruka finally thought of something as an excused. "I came here to apologize for what happened before...."

"It's fine by us. You don't need to worry about it anymore." Tenn smiled at Haruka

"Hmp. Just don't ever do that again to anyone."

"hai..."

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Ryuu was finally awake

"Ohh.. You're awake now.."

"Huh? Isumin? What are doing here?" Ryuu was confused when he saw Haruka sitting on the couch with Tenn and Gaku

"My name's not Isumin! That Yotsuba is the only one who call me that!" Haruka is blushing while defending himself

"Sorry.. Sorryy.. hahahh Ah do you want some donut? You're the same age as Tamaki-kun and Iori-kun right? So maybe you like sweets." Ryuu offered and went to the fridge

"Ryuu. We have more donuts?! Why didn't you said it earlier."

"I am hiding it from you Tenn because you had eaten a lot of sweets today so no more donuts for you." Ryuu scolded Tenn (wow..)

"Serves you right brat." Gaku laughed at Tenn who just clicked his tongue.

"No more donuts for you too Gaku."

"What?! Even me? I haven’t eaten that much!"

"Because you ate Tenn's favorite donut flavor and always picking a fight with him."

"Tch. Who says I like donuts. Soba is better than it." Gaku said meanwhile Tenn just glared at him

They completely forgot that Haruka is still there watching them.

Haruka laughed at them. "Who knows that Trigger, the most professional Idol group is actually like this!"

"Hahaha.. Most of the people don't know we are like this. Here take some." Ryuu responded while giving out some donut

"Thank... You..." Haruka said, blushing while taking some donuts

"Ohhh... And the cool Isumi Haruka is a shy person huh.." Tenn teased him back

"Say... Uhmm Kujou - san..."

"You can call me Tenn."

"Okay..Tenn-san... How is your life with him.."

"You mean my father? Hmmm.. He treats me and Aya like his family.."

"More like a tool."

"Shutup Gaku. "

"You know.. He will abandon you like what he did to me right! You must never work for him!"

"....I know.. But I'm going to fulfill my promise to him... I'm gonna surpass Zero."

"Didn't you miss being together with your brother?"

"...." Tenn was dead silent upon mentioning his brother

"Sorry for asking." Haruka quickly apologized

"Its fine.."

Haruka sighed "I'm going to leave now.. Sorry for intruding.."

"You're going to leave this early?" Ryuu questioned him

"Yes.. Im pretty sure my co-members are looking for me.. Thanks for the donuts..."

"You're welcome.. Bye bye.." Ryuu waved Goodbye to him

"Isumi Haruka, I'm.. No... We, Trigger, are going to surpass Zero."

Haruka, Gaku and Ryuu was shocked by the sudden declaration of Tenn. This made Haruka smiled and respond

" Then.. We, Zool are going to surpass you and Zero. Goodbye Kujou Tenn."

And with that Haruka exited the room with a smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~  
Trigger Fans on SNS  
"Wahhhh~ The broadcast on Trigger was so awesome!!"

"Right! They had a pillow fight!"

"Tenn's a sweet tooth too and he likes donuts that much!"

"Hey.. Im curious about what Haruka from Zool said..."

"I'm curious too.. They are talking about being abandoned right? And there's this Kujou having a brother?"

"What Tenn has a brother?! Is it an older one or a little one?!"

"OMG! IM DYING TO KNOW WHOOO! LIKE DOES HE LOOKS LIKE TENN OR WILL HE BECOME AN IDOL TOO LIKE HIM?"

"Guys look! Its trending now 'Who is Kujou Tenn's brother'"

"I remembered! There has a rumor before right? Of Tenn having a twin brother?!"

"But the agency didn't confirm it. They keep silent towards that issue."

"WAHHH ~ Watching and knowing new things about them is so COOOOOLLLL~"

"They even talk about surpassing Zero!"

"Zero? The legendary Idol? Wow! They really are aiming for high!"

"Yes yes even Zool's Haruka declared it too!"

"Aren't Re:Vale is much more close to surpassing Zero?"

"Speaking of! The broadcast on Re:Vale is starting!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Good afternoon! A secret was revealed by Trigger earlier regarding Kujou Tenn! Hohoooo We are learning a new side of them today! Are we going to find out a secret on Re:Vale too? Let's find out!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Re:Vale is practicing in a practice room together with their manager, Rinto.

" Momo. We need to have energy on this part. " Yuki scolded Momo whose been lacking energy in their dance

" But Momochan is tired now~" Momo whined to Yuki

" Hmmm... Okay let's have some break." 

" Wahhh thank you darling~" 

" No problem Momo. "

So they are on their married couple act now. Actually, Re:Vale is aware that they are being broadcasted at that time.

" I'm still here you know... By the way.. I'm gonna get you some drinks be right back" Rinto told them and offered to buy some drinks for the two

"Thanks Okarin!!!"

Rinto left the practice room immediately to get their drinks.

"Ne~ Yuki! Look! I've made a lyrics!" Momo approached Yuki and handed him the lyrics he made to surprise Yuki 

"Really? Let me see it." Yuki read the whole lyrics that Momo made out loud. " The sun set is dawn and dematerializes. I felt disconsolidated..."

"Don't read it out loud Yuki! Momochan is embarrassed."

"Why are you embarrassed Momo? You've really improved on this compared on the previous ones." Yuki lied to Momo

"Really?" Momo was really happy about Yuki's words

"Yes. I'm gonna add this on our next song."

"WAHHHH MOMOCHAN IS SO HAPPY!!" Momo is jumping all over the practice room

"There's a lot mistakes on this but Momo made this so I’m gonna use it. Just a little (lot of) revisions it will be alright." Yuki thought to himself

"Yuki you're actually thinking of my lyrics having a lot of mistakes so you're gonna have a lot of revisions to it and it will good now right?"

Yuki was shocked, how did Momo knew what he was thinking?

"Did I said it out loud?" Yuki still shocked

"No! It just can be read all over your face!" Momo shouted and pointed to Yuki's reaction "Momochan worked really hard you know!" He added

"Yes! But you know that I still need to revise it to match my songs" Yuki explained to Momo but Momo didn't listen to him

"It isn't YOUR song! It is OUR song!"

"MOMO STOP DEBATING WITH ME!"

"THEN STOP INSULTING MY LYRICS YUKI!"

"Im back! Eh?!"

Rinto is back with a plastic of drinks on his hands.

"What? A moment ago you were acting like married couple and now you're like this?!" Rinto scolded them

"It wasn't my fault tho." Yuki responded

"What! So its my fault huh!!"

"Momo where you going?!" Rinto questioned Momo whose been walking away from them

"Somewhere! Im outta here!"

Momo left the practice room banging the door and whining along the way.

"Yuki follow him!"

"No. Let him be." Yuki is mad you know.  
____________________________________________

On the hallway of the hotel...

"Damn Yuki! He doesn't understand me at all!"

"Hmm.. It is rare for you to whine like that Momo-senpai.."

"Huh?!"

When Momo turned around it was Minami Natsume from Zool.

" You're Minami Natsume right? My kouhai from Zool~" Momo hugged Minami

"Eh? Kouhai?" Minami blushed while being hugged by Momo. Soon Momo let him go and they walked at the hallway together.

"So Minami where are you going?"

"Im going to a cafe, relax a bit and write some lyrics for our group."

"So you're a composer too? Like Sogo and Yuki?"

"Yes. I suppose so."

~~~~~~~

EXTRA SCENE

Sogo *achoo~*

"Souchan are you okay?!"

"Im okay Tamaki-kun"

"Sogo-san do you have a cold? Im going to get some medicine!"

"No.. Riku-kun Im okay..."

"Did someone have a cold? Im going to make you some tea." Mitsuki proceeded to the kitchen

"Mitsuki-san, Im okay..."

"Please do take care of your health. We are still at work." 

"Maa~ Maa~ i dont wanna have a cold too~"

"I am not sick Iori-kun and Yamato-san..."

"Sogo! Here's my Magical Kokona blanket to warm you up!"

"Sogo-san! Here's the medicine!"

"Here's the tea."

"Then.. Here's my pudding.."

"EHHH? I SAID IM OKAY!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They entered the cafe and ordered some coffee. Minami began writing some words on his notebook.

"Momo-senpai.. Why are whining earlier?"

"Ahh.. It is because of..."

"of?"

"Lyrics.."

"Huh? Can you please explain to me what happened?"

Momo explained what happened to him and Yuki earlier.

"Yuki doesn't understand me! I worked so hard on that lyrics you know!"

"Hmmm.. But Yuki-senpai is right..." Minami responded while thinking more about the explanation Momo made

"What?! So you're on his side too?!"

"No it's not like that... Momo-senpai.. How did you right up that lyrics?"

"I used words that is deep! I even googled those words and compiled them into a sentence!"

Minami was displeased as a composer to what Momo did to a lyrics.

*ahem* "Momo-senpai.. That is not the right way of writing.." Minami began to lecture Momo now

"Ehhh? But when I read up Yuki's composition it is somehow like that! I don't understand most of the words at all.. I need to use a dictionary to know it." Momo reasoned out to Minami

" It wasn't about how deep the words are... It is the words that came from your heart.. Say Momo-senpai did you consider writing words that came from your heart. For example when you are with Yuki-senpai, what do you feel? "

" Im happy! It is so fun dancing and singing with Yuki! "

" Then turn those feelings into words, a simple but sincere word is enough then combine it all together matching one another to make a phrase and soon a poem then a song. " Minami explained

" Lyrics isn't all about vocabularies, it is about your feelings that you want to reach the fans as they listen to you. " Minami added." You must be careful in writing a song... I'm pretty sure Yuki-senpai considered the hardwork you put into it that's why he will still use your composition even it has a lot of mistakes.. "

"So Yuki.. really appreciate it... I need to apologize to him!"

Minami giggled to Momo's sincerity towards Yuki.

"I wanna go with you Momo-senpai. Maybe I can ask his opinion about my composition."

"Let's go!"

Momo and Minami went back to the practice room. They found Yuki laying on the floor. (Why does the characters in this story loves laying in the floor?)

"YUKIIII! WHAT HAPPENED?!! WHERE'S OKARIN!! QUICK CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

"Mo... mo... Im okay.. I just fell asleep..." Yuki yawned

"Darling! Don't make me worry like that!"

"Im sorry if I made you worry Momo... Im sorry I got mad at you earlier... I really do like that lyrics of yours."

"Yuki! I should be the one who should say sorry... I really am sorry Yuki... I should have considered that making a lyrics is no joke and takes a lot of time and effort."

"Momo.."

"Yuki...."

*ahem* Minami coughed at them because they are starting their married couple act again.

"Ohhh.. Minami what are doing here?" Yuki finally noticed Minami standing behind Momo

"Darling! He helped realize that I was wrong!"

"Thank you then Minami."

"It's a pleasure to help my senpais. Yuki-senpai, can you check on my composed song? Here's a copy of it."

Minami handed him an mp3 and a copy of the song. Yuki carefully listened to it while reading out the lyrics.

"Good..Im impressed.. This is good song but you must put more beat in this part.."

Yuki pointed out some of the parts of the song that needs to be revised. Rinto just got back from the office because of a sudden call.

"Oh? You've gotten along now? Ah. Hello there Minami Natsume.." Rinto interupted them

"Hello Okazaki-san. Do you mind if i stay here to consult with Yuki-senpai?"

"Sure! its fine! Stay as much as you want"

And with that Momo, Yuki and Minami talked to each others about lyrics while Rinto is making them some snacks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Re:Vale fans on SNS:

"WAHHH!!! Yuki is the one who composes Re:Vale's songs!"

"I knew it! He is a genius after all and we've found out that Minami and Sogo are song writers too!"

"They are even consulting Yuki-senpai on their works!"

"Seeing Re:Vale fight makes my heart pounding so hard!"

"Who would've thought that they are really arguing sometimes and I'm happy they made it up after."

"It was thanks to Minami from Zool! He really knows about music! He has the heart in writing!"

"But he still consult Yuki on that! He's still considering himself as an amateur though."

"This broadcast is really so fun!"

"Right Right!"

"Zool is the only one left!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In an office, a mysterious man was watching the broadcast from the start.  
"Tch. I failed on Idolish7, Trigger and Re:Vale huh."

"What are you going to do ?????-sama?" Daiki who appeared out of nowhere stated

"Hm. I want to see more... Daiki.. release it now."

"As you wished. If you will excuse me." Daiki bowed and left the office

"I can't wait for you to come back to me... Let's make this more exciting okay?"   
The mysterious man laughed hysterically while swirling his wine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another mysterious person? When he will show up? Let us find out on the next chapter!
> 
> I hope you really enjoyed this story.  
> Thank you for reading my story! The hits are increasing day by day so I am really happy and grateful for it!  
> From now on I'll be answering questions:
> 
> Why did you write up this story?  
> "Well, I am really mad because of the cliffhanger in Part 4 and there's a lot of thoughts and what ifs that came into my mind everyday so I decided to write all my what ifs and thought into a fanfiction."


	9. EXPOSED PRIVACY pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret broadcast on the Idols has finally started. What would happen to these idols? What secrets would be exposed among them? Who is that mysterious guy and what is he planning? What happened after the broadcast was ended?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update for you my cute little readers!

"Today is the last day the segment "Showcase! Showtime! Idollife!" will be broadcasting the daily lives of an idol. A lot of secrets was revealed on Trigger, I7 and Re:Vale" A show host started

" I, Shimooka, the TV show man is really grateful to be the one hosting this event! Only one idol group left! What secret are we gonna find out on them? Let us watch Zool!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It is early in the morning the Zool members are already awake.

"The broadcast is trending huh." Touma is scrolling on his phone but suddenly he stood up in shocked.

"What's wrong Touma?" Minami asked in concern

"We... made things worst!"

"Huhh? What do you mean worst?!" Torao looked into him with confusion

"Look on these articles..."

Shown on the phone are the articles about each one of the group idols issues and rumors:

\--Idolish7 : Most UNPROFESSIONAL AND IRRESPONSIBLE GROUP

\--Trigger's center: Kujou Tenn, abandoned his siblings for Fame and money

\--Trigger's leader Gaku is a real idiot

\--Re:Vale: Faking their close relatioship

\--Re:Vale Yuki consider himself as a high and mighty when it come to composing

"This is so wrong!" Haruka was the one who is angry at most

"yeah.." Minami was also mad rather stayed calm

"They are using the broadcast to turn the secrets revealed into an issue that can make us down." Torao stated

"THIS IS REALLY DIFFERENT FROM WHO THEY REALLY ARE!" Touma said while going back to his sit " We can't have it go on like this! We need show them that this is not true!" He added

"So we are going to help them clear this issues? Why would we do that? Aren't we just gonna let it be and focus on ourselves? They can solved this on their own you know..." Haruka explained to them

"Are you really dumb?" Touma asked

"WHAT?"

"We are the ones who did this... We created an opening for this issues.."

"I see.. You're right... If I haven’t consulted Yuki-senpai on my composed songs yesterday, They must've not got an idea on how to turn it differently." Minami said to them seriously

"So is it because I asked Tenn-san about his brother..."

"My talked with Osaka has also affected them huh.."

"Also, Riku tripped because I distracted him..." Touma sighed

"In short, we've created a problem on them because of our carelessness."

"Then we should fix it." Haruka demanded 

"I agree with you..."

"I agree as well."

"Okay then let go fix it!"

"But---- How?" Torao interupted

Touma stopped his tracks and think. He was about to enter a battle without any plan at all.

"How about, instead of separating from one another why don't we just go to them together.

" I messaged Yotsuba, he said they are the Hotel's lounge together with Trigger and Re:Vale. " Haruka said

" Good timing! We don't need to look for them now! "

" Let's go!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WE ARE REALLY SORRYYY!"

The groups are confused as the Zool members bow their heads asking for forgiveness.

"Wait. What happened? Why are you bowing like that?" Gaku asked them

"Isn't it obvious Yaotome-san."

"I agree with Iori." Mitsuki said

"Its. Your. Fault." Yamato sharply said

"An apologize is still not enough." Yuki added

"Tch." Momo just clicked his tongue

Tenn and the rest of the group just glared at them.

"We.. Are... Really... Sorry... We didn't mean to--" Touma hasn't finished his sentence when suddenly Momo laughed.

Zool became even more confused.

"Mou! Momo-san destroyed it" Riku disappointed complained

"Gomen Gomen~ I really can't hold back it anymore." Momo is still laughing at them

"You really frightened them out Momo-san." Mitsuki teased Momo

"Sorry about that Zool. It was Momo's idea to scare you." Yuki finally explained to confused Zool

"Ehhhh? So you mean you aren't mad at us?" Touma was shocked as ever he was.

"Why should we get mad?" Gaku asked 

"The articles and all! It's our fault..." Torao revealed to them

"Maa~Maa~ You're really still just kids huh." Yamato teased them 

"Let me explain. We already had a lot of issues attacked by the articles before. So we are nkt bothered by it in any way." Iori explained 

"Besides, the fans reactions and perceptions are far more important than this full of lies articles." Tenn also explained

"You don't have to worry about it." Yuki assured them

"Darling and my smart kouhais are right~ Come on join us!"

"...." Neither any member of the Zool can speak. They just glance at each others and....

"THANK YOU SO MUCH SENPAIS!"

Looks like the ones who pranked Zool became more shocked than their victims. Their eyes widen when Zool suddenly thanked them.

"Why are you thanking us?"

"Because... After all the trouble that we gave to you.. Your still treating us good..."

"Because you're our FRIENDS!" Tamaki shouted

"Tamaki-kun is right.. You even helped us in Northmeir before." Sogo announced

" Ohhh~ You're such good friends to us.. Always helping each others when in times of need. I am grateful to have such good friends!" Nagi exclaimed

"Well, Momo-chan doesn't matter about the past anymore~"

"Not everything is your fault though" Yuki continued

"Forget about everything that had happened between us. I don't want it to affect our work."

"Brat are you blushing?" Gaku teased Tenn but Tenn stomped Gaku's feet.

"That hurts you know!"

"Opps.. I didn't notice your foot there."

"Stop fighting you two!"

"I LOVE YOU ALL!! ESPECIALLY YOU MY DARLING~"

"I love you too Momo."

"Here's your drinks and come on join us!" Mitsuki handed them out their drinks one by one

"Thank you..." Minami thanked him

"So everyone..."

"CHEERS!!!"

And with that the broadcast ended....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zool fans on SNS:

" I was surprised! Zool is actually cute! I thought they are just all cool mode persons!"

" Yes! We all thought that they are bad boys because of the ways of their singing and in interviews but they are actually good boys!"

" I hope that they would show that side of them too! You know.. not just all about coolness and stuff"

" I'm happy that they are building relationship within the other idol groups too!" 

"They are always having right?"

" That made me thought of something... this broadcast was meant to all of them right? Why are there so many articles that convey negative side of them?"

"I bet it is the other agencies. Probably taking advantage to take them down. "

"I've heard that it was Hoshikage Productions who handle them right now."

" Why would the Hoshikage Productions destroy their own broadcast. I'm sure its the different agency like the Yaotome Productions."

"You're right.. with Trigger not under their production company anymore.. They would be the culprit."

"Come on guys! This is not about the production companies but the Idols themselves! They'd showed us their true selves you know!"

Sorry about that... Hahahah.. I would rate the broadcast 10 out 10!"

"Me too!"  
_______________________________________  
Sousuke Yaotome slammed his table upon receiving the news. He's been allegedly being blamed by the articles that popped out against RITZ Idol groups.

"The heck is this! I didn't do anything at all!"

The phone rang suddenly, Gaku is calling him. He answered it immediately.

"What do you want?!" Sousuke madly answered

" I'm just going to ask if the alleged accusations are true you know! You don't need to shout!"

"OF COURSE IT IS NOT TRUE! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"  
And with that Sousuke hanged up the call.

"At this rate.. my company will fall apart little by little.." Sousuke murmured to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait... so Hoshikage's target is not the idols themselves but the production companies? That mysterious person is he making his move now?..
> 
> Did you enjoy this chapter? Thank you very much! too much update in day . Hahahaha  
> See you on the next chapter!


	10. READY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki congratulates them on the success of the first segment. However, their job is still far from being done, the second segment began immediately and it would games!

"Now that the first segment of this project is done.... " Daiki pulled out party poppers and burst it out them.

"CONGRATULATIONS! We are trending and the ratings are overwhelming!" He continued "The Hoshikage Productions is indeed grateful for your efforts!"

"Thank you as well Chiba-san! You have given us a great opportunity to participate in this project! We will do our best more in the next upcoming segment!" Tsumugi responded eagerly.

"Well, This is work so its obvious that we are going to do our best." Anesagi replied coldly but deep inside he was so happy "By the way, the issues that was released is that okay with the Production company? " Anesagi added

"Don't worry about it, The Hoshikage Productions will handle them." Daiki responded 

"As expected in one of the Empire Productions.." Rinto said while fixing his glasses

" We are the one's who released it so it won't be a problem in removing them. Fufu." Daiki thought to himself while smirking

"Yes. That's right but... Where's Zool's manager Tsukumo Ryo?" Daiki asked as he looked around and Tsukumo is no where to be found

"It seem like he has an urgent business today Chiba-san." Torao answered in return

"I see. Just hand it out to him. I'm going to discuss now the next segment of our project entitled" FRIEND'S GAME"

Daiki started discussing to them the mechanics and flow of the segment. He don't want to waste anytime for this project afterall.

"RITZ Idols will be group randomly into 4 teams with 4 members each. To be fair, I, Daiki Chiba, will be the one who will choose which group you will belong. I promise to be fair and square on this....."

"So we will be separated huh..." Yamato murmured

" Yes. There are 5 games to happen and each team will gain points within that 5 games. The team who has the highest number of points win.

As for the pointing system, the winner (in each game) would get 100 points and the loser would get 50 points only.

Win = 100pts

Lose= 50 pts.

"That would be half difference...." Iori said while his hand is touching his chin (thinking pose)

"So do your best okay?! I'll post it in the reminder board the names of your group but the games that will be held is a secret for now. So anyone does have any question?"

"I have!" Tamaki raised his hand. Everyone was surprised (and worried) to see Tamaki asking questions to Daiki.

"What is it Yotsuba Tamaki?"

"Would there be a reward for the winner and punishment for the loser? I want Ousama Pudding for the prize!!!"  
"Tamaki-kun don't just demand something on Chiba-san!" Sogo scolded Tamaki, for Sogo it is unappropriate to just demand something from the management given that they are at work.

They knew it! Tamaki would say something isn't right on Daiki Chiba but he just smiled?

"Good question. Well, we haven't decided about the prized, we will consider Ousama pudding as one but I would like to ask the others would like that?"

"That would be fun!" Riku answered cheerfully

"Well, if we have that kind of thing we would have no choice but to win." Iori also answered

"In short, it would give thrill to these games." Tenn added

"I will make sure to win!" Tamaki shouted to them

"Huh? Who says you will win! I will definitely make my team win!" Haruka shouted to Tamaki

"Looks like the minors are fired up to these... Aren't Onii-san too old for this.." Yamato said lazily

"HAHHHA WE CAN'T LOSE TO THEM!" Mitsuki punched Yamato to wake his asses up

"MOMOCHAN WILL BE THE ONE WHO WINS WITH MY DARLING~"

"I'm not into physical activities Momo."

"Well, I've got the answer I need." Daiki smiled at them

"Okay then I shall leave for now.. Call me if you need anything. Goodbye" He continued

~~~~~~~~~  
IDOLISH7

Later on...

"Minna-san! Chiba-san posted the Team list on the reminder board. Let's go see it!"

"Yeah!"  
~~~~~~~~  
TRIGGER

"Boys. The teams list is already posted you see it if you want."

"I want to see it!"

"Ryuu excited huh. Let's go then."  
~~~~~~~~  
RE:VALE 

"Daiki Chiba-san said that the Teams list is posted already so yoy can which of them is you team."

"Wahhhh ~ My kouhai!!!"

"Let's go Momo."

"Yes Darling~"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
ZOOL

"Yuki-senpai messaged me that the Team's list is already posted. We see it if we want to."

"So you're chatmates with Yuki-senpai huh."

"That rare for you Mina."

"I've got no choice. We don't have a manager here."

"Speaking of, where did that bastard even go! Argh. He is really useless."

"Who knows.. Let's go now.."

"okay."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The teams are posted in the reminder board as per Daiki Chiba stated earlier.

Team 1- Harem team  
Tenn  
Iori  
Touma  
Riku

Team 2- Mothers  
Yuki  
Sogo  
Minami  
Ryuu

Team 3- Leadesirable  
Gaku  
Yamato  
Torao  
Nagi

Team 4 - 4idiots  
Haruka  
Tamaki  
Mitsuki  
Momo

_______________________________________________________________  
"What the heck is the author thinking here? " Touma is complaining about the names of their groups to author-san now..

(Sorry Touma-san those are the names that really described you.. I mean...came into my mind.. Touma: Idiot author.)

😭*ahem*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nee.. What does the harem mean?" Riku asked Tenn, Iori amd Touma. These three looked away from Riku.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"Kujou-san, he is your brother so its your responsibility to explain."

" I agree with him. Besides, i really don't understand it as well."

"Excuse me! What makes you think that I know it well?" Tenn sighed "Izumi, you're still in highschool aren't you? How come that you know it?"

"I've just heard of it at school! I don't particularly know that kind of thing!"

"Sooo..... Is there anyone here who would explain to me?" Riku annoyingly said to them. Gaku sighed at the scene and decided to be the one who will explain to Riku.

" Since your so smartass Tenn-nii can't explain it too, I'll be just the one who will explain then Nanase." Gaku whispered something Riku’s ear

"WAIT. " Tenn, Iori and Touma said in unison

It is too late now... Riku is starting to get red finally understands what Harem means...

"OI! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" The three are saying things a lot in unison grabbing Gaku's collar.

" Relax. I just told him that it is about a protagonist is surrounded by three or more persons who has love interests.."

"Then why is Nanase-san blushing too much?"

"I DONT KNOW! LET GO OF ME ALREADY!"

They removed their hands off Gaku and Gaku leaves them...

"I... Didn't knew we are Harem..." Riku is blushing red too much "But I wonder who is the protagonist among us!"

"isn't it obvious already?" the three thought to themselves

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On the otherhand...

"Team... Mothers???" Sogo asked

"Why are we called mothers here?" Ryuu asked as well

"I didn't knew I already had a child" Minami teased in reponse

"More like children..." Yuki added

"So... Is it because we are taking care of children?"

"I don't remember having a child..." Ryuu is really confused about their team's name

"Ryuu-san it is not literally a child... But someone who is childish." Minami explained

"Ohhhh!!! Then I'm Tenn's and Gaku's mother?" Finally! Ryuu realized what their team names means

"Yes. I'm Momo's mother." Yuki agreed

"You didn't denied it huh. I'm Zool's mother tho." 

"I'm Tamaki's mother I think? I can't say that I am Idolish7 mother because I guess Mitsuki-san is more fitting to that title..."

"Speaking of.. Why is he in the idiot team?" (Why is Ryuu always asking questions here.)

" We are 16 Tsunashi-san, it makes sense that the management wants us to split into 4 teams equally with 4 members each."

"Poor Mitsuki-kun.. He has to handle them..."

"Yeah..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"LEADESIRABLE??!! SERIOUSLY WHO THOUGHT OF THAT IDEA?!"

"It is actually good you know~"

"OH! The name is actually gorgeous to my ears! Leader and desirable members into one COMBINE THEIR POWERS!!!"

"Let's see.. Both me and Rokuya are ranked desirable while Nikadou-san and Yaotome-san are leaders. However, Yaotome-san is also ranked desirable ... So the name is actually described as our traits." Torao explained

"Why do I feel so pathetic being the only one who is not ranked desirable here.."

"Be thankful that you're included here." Gaku said coldly

"Oh~ Yaotome-shi Don't worry! I'm pretty sure Yamato-san is really grateful to be with the most sexy, elegant and beautiful men in these group!"

"Oi! Oi! Nagi! Stop it! Arghh.. Why I am being beaten in here..."  
~~~~~~

"So we are the 4 idiots?" Haruka questioned them

"We are in complete disadvantage here... Why they would make the 4 idiots in a single group!" Momo complained.

"So you're not denying it?" Haruka responded

"Where's Mikki?"

"Look over there.."

They pointed out at Mitsuki who sulking at the corner..

"Why I am here.... I am not an idiot you know..." Mitsuki murmured while sulking.  
Meanwhile Tamaki walked up to him to cheer him up

"Mikki! Let's do our best!!!!"

"Tamaki......" Mitsuki looked up to Tamaki whose fighting spirit is firing up

"We may be idiots but Let's do our best! I WANT TO WIN THE OUSAMA PUDDING PRIZEEEEE"

"YOU'RE RIGHT! THERE IS NO TIME TO BE SULKING! WE ARE GOING TO WIN THIS!" Mitsuki is completely fired up too because of Tamaki

"I'm sorry my Darling! I need to win this for my kouhais!" 

"No Momo you betrayed me!" Yuki answered in background

"Isumin! Come on Let's pump ourselves !!!!"

"You too Momo-san! Let us FIGHT THEM WITH ALL OUR HEARTS!!!!"

"YEAHHHHHH!"

"..... yeah..." Haruka softly answered

"Isumin I can't hear you!"

"YEAH!" He's being forced to do it..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the background .. The other teams are quietly watching the Team 4 idiots

"They are really idiots.." 

"I agree.."

"They haven't realized that the game is scheduled tomorrow.."

"Poor Mitsoookii~"

" HHAHAHAH Haru is finally admiting he is an idiot"

" Oh Momo... You've betrayed me..."

"No ones betraying you Yuki-san.."

Let's do our best too! Iori! Ten--- Koujou-san! Touma-san! "

"Nanase-san should be included in their team not ours."

"What does that mean Iori?!"

"He's saying that you're an idiot too Riku..."

"Ehhh?! I'm not an Idiot... Te--- I mean Kujou-san! Stop laughing at me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The teams have finally formed! I will do my best to make this as comedic as possible! Thank you so much for reading!  
> Question: How did you come up with an idea like this?  
> Author-san: Well, you see I'm not that a good writer so I briefly make an outline first. I decided this story with the suggestion of my little brother because he is fond of reading books than me who only reads fanfictions. 
> 
> See you on the next chapter!


	11. SET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has come... for the Idols to fight against the other teams.. FRIEND'S GAME has officially started. Who will won the first game?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

RITZ Idol groups are gathered at the basketball court. Be surprised that this hotel has a basketball court after all it is huge. The idols are dressed up in their sports attire matching with their colors and has music symbol designs in it. Sports drinks and baggage are also with them. The second segment would be a game against each team.

"This would be fun! Right Iori! Tenn-nii! Touma-san!" Riku, our little redhead is always excited in these kind of things

"Fufu. Remember to not over exert yourself Riku."

"We should not lose to them!" Touma is fired up as well

"Be calm also, these is not just all about physical strength but mental strength. I can say that with me and Kujou-san being here we are in advantage. Inumaru-san would be our weapon in strength."

"How about me?" Riku using his puppy eye over Iori who blushed instantly

"Uhmm... You'll be our distraction.."

"Yay! A distraction!!!" Riku without really understanding the word distraction happily accepted his role.

_____________________________________________

On the other side of the court....

"This is bad. My brother is already making up strategies to defeat us..." Mitsuki exclaimed completely felt the seriousness of his beloved little brother

"Then we should make up a plan too! Come on Tamaki and Haruka!" Momo called up to the rest of his teammates and they formed a circle

"*Ahem* The game will be divided into 5 parts and we must gain a lot of points in each parts so Momo-chan has thought that we should reserve our strength on the first game then we will launch a surprise attack on the rest of the game. " Momo also started to make up strategies for their team.

_________________________________________

" Ohoo.. Momo really take this seriously.. Okay.. Minami make up a plan. " Yuki pointed to Minami to make up strategies to counter the other groups

" What? Me? Okay then Yuki-senpai. " Minami generously accepted Yuki's command

" Knowing that Izumi Iori and Kujou Tenn are on the first team, I bet they would be focusing on the knowledge base games while the team Leadesirable would be focusing more on strength knowing that the Yaotome-san, Midou-san and Rokuya-san is there. Momo-senpai should knew about this as well so I think he and his group would be lying low on the first games but will boost up on the next game. In short, we should divide ourselves up. Yuki-senpai and I would be focusing to defeat Harem group, Osaka-san would be on the 4 idiots, Tsunashi-san would on Leadesirable group. "

" I'll do my best! " Sogo answered

" I'm sorry Gaku but I need to defeat you this time. "  
_____________________

" Should we come up with a plan too? " Gaku asked his teammates

" Onii-san's too old for this kind of things.. " Yamato exclaimed holding out a beer

" Yamato~ it is not right to drink beer right before the game. "

" Ehhh? So you've replaced Mitsuki in scolding me Nagi? Beside you're wearing a Kokona sports attire too."

" Because Kokona will guide us to win this battle!"

"Weirdos..." Torao murmured

"Certainly..." Gaku agreed

____________________________________

And so the game started..

The same Day

Game 1: Math-rathon

Mechanics : As the name stated, it is a combination of Math and Marathon. Each member of the team will standby on each 4 post. There will be a mathematical equation that the runner would need to solve first before running towards the next member and so on until the finished line. To make this game more exciting, we have added difficulty levels on each post, Easy, Normal, Hard and Expert (lol, got this from the game) The Emcee instructed the Idols. They have their briefing on the first game before it was broadcasted to they are already in place.

Post 1: Easy

Team Harem: Riku

Team Mothers: Ryuu

Team Leadesirable : Torao

Team 4 idiots: Tamaki

Post 2: Normal

Team Harem: Touma

Team Mothers: Yuki

Team Leadesirable : Gaku

Team 4 idiots: Haruka

Post 3 : Hard

Team Harem: Iori

Team Mothers: Sogo

Team Leadesirable : Yamato

Team 4 idiots: Mitsuki

Post 4: Expert

Team Harem: Tenn

Team Mothers: Minami

Team Leadesirable : Nagi

Team 4 idiots: Momo

"And.... START" *Bang sfx*

Post 1:

"My equation is... 400 +360 =?" Ryuu read out the equation.. " It's really easy.. I just need to add it up... The answer is 760!"

"Correct." The staff who guards the post responded. Ryuu nodded and started running towards the next post.

" Eh? Tsunashi-san already solved the equation! Ah. I need to solve 950 + 270 =?, zero then 7 plus 5 is equal to 12, carry one then 9 plus 2 plus 1 is 12, then combine 12 and 2, the answer is 1220!"

" You're right! You can run now." The staff responded 

"Thank you!"

Riku started running after the staff give him the signal behind him is Torao who just finished the equation too..

"hmp. 140 + 850 is easy you know."

And the one who is left behind is none other than..

"DAMN IT! Why they inserted Math in this!" Tamaki whined in background. Don't worry the staffs helped Tamaki to solved the Math equation so Tamaki runned really really REALLY FAST TO CAUGHT UP to them.

Post 2: Normal

The first ones to arrived is Ryuu. He high-five at Yuki, whose been waiting on the post, to signal that Ryuu is done and its Yuki's turn to solved the equation.

"Hmmm. So this is the normal mode... 45,657 x 976= ____ - 72=?" He read that out loud. "You there. Aren't these a bit difficult already?"

"Uhm! I'm sorry Yuki-san that's the equation given to us.." The staff guarding post 2 apologized

"I see.. The answer is 44, 551, 160."

"Wow! You've answered it that fast!"

"Well. I'm quite clever you know. Keep this a secret. Okay?"

The staff nodded and signaled Yuki that he start running now however instead of running Yuki just.... Walked.

"Uhmm.. Yuki-san you need to run.." The staff shouted at Yuki

"This is my fastest run."

The next one who arrived at Post 2 is Tamaki. Yes. Tamaki ran really fast that he surpass Riku and Torao running before him.

"You really do caught up despite being the last one to solve the math problem huh."

"Don't under estimate me Isumin! I maybe slow in solving but I am the fastest in running!"

"Fine. Pass." Haruka and Tamaki high-fived to each other and Haruka started to solve the Math equation

"The heck is this! This is hard already!" He complained

"17,432 x 907= ________ + 589 =?.... Argh!! Can I just use calculator to compute this?!"

"Im sorry Isumi-san you can't but here's a scratch paper and a pen." The staff responded while handing out the pen and paper

"Guess... That will do..."

While Haruka is solving, Riku and Torao arrived at the same time on post two.

"Touma-san! I'm sorry it a took long time!" Riku apologizes to Touma

"That's fine Riku! Quick! High five!" Riku and Touma high fived and Touma started to solve his Math equation.

Meanwhile...

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry?"

Gaku and Torao high fived as well.

"Yosh! I'm going to answer this quickly! I'm lucky that these kind of equations are my favorite when I was still on highschool. This is should be easy...." Touma thought while answering the equation immediately without any hesitation.

At the same time, Gaku is also trying to solved the Math equation.

" Damn. This is not hard but it will take a lot of time to solve 81, 302 x 218=_____ - 874 =? " Gaku complained.

"I'm done!" Haruka and Touma said simultaneously.

"Eh? Haru?"

"Touma-san? Ah.. My answer is 15, 811, 413." Haruka said to the staff 

"Correct."

"The answer to the eqaution. 34,311 x 621= ________, + 159 = 21, 307, 290." Touma said to the staff as well

"Correct as well. Both of congrats you can now move to the next post."

"Yosh! I'm going head over now Haru!" Touma started to run away

"Wait. I'm not going to lose against you!" Haruka also ran away to trying to catch up with Touma

Minutes later, Gaku has also answered the math equation

" I've answered it. The answer is 17, 722, 962."

"Congrats Yaotome-san you got it right! However you need to catch up to them now.." The staff said

"Eh? So I'm the last one here.. Better go now.. Thanks."

Gaku ran really fast to catch up with the others. On his way, he past by Yuki whose been walking instead of running. Gaku sweatdropped at him.

Post 3 : Hard

Despite Yuki being the one who first solved the math problem, Haruka and Touma were the first ones to arrived and high-five towards the next person.  
"Yosh! I'm going to beat you in this!" Mitsuki pointed a person randomly but...

"Ehh Iori, you're in post 3 Hard? Aren't you much prefer to be on the Post 4 expert?" Mitsuki saw his brother answering the problem seriously

"I'm sorry Nii-san, Post 4 expert would be for Kujou-san since he studied abroad besides I'm still in Highschool. There are still a lot of things I didn't know yet." Iori explained to Mitsuki. "Nii-san, I think you should start answering now." Iori pointed at Gaku who just arrived at post 4 hard and high fived on Yamato.

"Yamato??!!" Mitsuki was shocked to see Yamato on Post 4 hard

"Eh? Mitsu? Why? Onii-san still clever you know.."

"Yuki-san! Please run more faster!" Sogo shouted to Yuki. Yuki is still walking but he is close enough to the goal now.

"This is so tiring.." Yuki complained upon arriving and high-five on Sogo.

"What the.. It is the battle of 4 Idolish7 members... This is bad..Why do I need to end up with these three...." Mitsuki thought to himself unknowingly the 3 others has started already solving their math equations. This time it is algebra.

Iori equation: What is the slope of a line perpendicular to the line x = -3?

Sogo equation: Find the slope of the line perpendicular to the line y = (1/3)x - 7

Mitsuki equation :Solve the equation: -5x + 20 = 25 

Yamato equation : Simplify: 12x3 - 3(2x3 + 4x -1) - 5x + 7

" Damn algebra.. I forgot about it already.. The last time I saw this was when I was still in Highschool." Yamato complained

"I'm happy that at least I've studied this before dropping out of college." Sogo thought to himself while solving

" I did advanced study on Algebra so I think what I am doing is right." Iori also thought to himself

"Wahh...i can feel the pressure between these three. I must not lose to them!" Mitsuki thought

"Idolish7 is sure to be serious about this.. Hehehe.." The staff sweatdropped while observing them

Minutes later..

"Yosh! It's done! the answer is.. -1"

"Correct! You may proceed to the next post Mitsuki-san."

Mitsuki nodded and ran towards the next post. He is so happy that he was the first one to finish solving the math equation or so he thought.. Iori, Sogo and Yamato already finished a minute earlier than him.

"Whattt??!! Iori, Sogo and Yamato are already ahead of me?!"

"Mitsu!!! You're too slowwwwww" Yamato shouted and waved to Mitsuki while running

"Damn you OSSAN!!! HERE I GO FULL SPEEED!!!!"

Mitsuki ran with full speed passing through Yamato, Sogo and Iori. Nothing can beat Mitsuki's determination to win this game.

Iori sighed at his brother's action, he stayed calm while running on the otherhand, Sogo is running with an intent to kill anyone who will block his way. Yamato just ran normally. 

Soon Mitsuki was the first one to arrived and was immediately followed by the three. As usual, they high fived their teammates whose been in the Post 4 Expert.

Post 4 : Expert

"Nice job Mitsuki!!!" Momo said before he high-five to Mitsuki. "Now the great Momo-chan will be winning this!" He added

"Don't forget I'm still here Momo-senpai." Minami warned his senpai taking this challenge seriously. 

" Ohh... such admirable enemies.." Nagi exclaimed towards the two

"Hm. This is the battle the fans are waiting for," Tenn responded

And so Iori, Yamato and Sogo arrived at Post 4 simultaneously. This signaled the three most serious ones to start solving the math problem. They are the most intelligent idols who takes up challenges seriously here you know.. Momo was strucked by them but he fired up and took the challenge seriously too. Too much pressure can feel in the atmosphere while they are solving Trigonometry. ( So author-san will not show the equations anymore because he is bad at math too).

"WE'RE DONE!" 4 of them said in unison. The staff was back off a bit because of unwavering determination and pressure from these. 

"IS MY ANSWER CORRECT?!" They said again in unison, the staff was distressed so he just slowly nodded in response. They quickly ran towards the finish line. Such a close fight between this four, no one wants to be defeated in this game. 

And the winner is......

"4 idiots!"

Momo was the ones who got into the finish line. Aside from mental skills you need also physical stamina and.... A LOT OF DETERMINATION TO WIN. The other teams was already at the end of the finish line watching the marathon. 

"MOMO-SAN!!!!!!" Mitsuki, Tamaki and Haruka hugged Momo upon announcement of the winner. 

"We lost." Minami blankly expressed

"That's fine Minami we can do better next time." Yuki acknowledge Minami's effort

" NOOOOOOO I LOSSTTTTT!!! KOKONAAAAA!!!!" Nagi exclaimed in disappointment

"Nagi don't scream in my ears!" Yamato complained " You did a great job in there Nagi" Yamato give him a thumbs up that cheered up Nagi

"Kujou-san you definitely lost." Iori took this chance to tease Tenn.

"Iori that mean! Don't worry Tenn-nii! We will win the next game!" Riku encouraged Tenn

" I'm fine Riku. It's Izumi's fault we lost. He is too slow to solve algebra. " Tenn teased back in return to Iori

"Excuse me Kujou-san. I am still in highschool so I am not that expert in solving algebra that fast." Iori defended himself

"Hey you two. Are you fighting?" Touma asked in concern

"We are not fighting we are just discussing things." Tenn and Iori said in unison answering Touma's question

"YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!!!" Team 4 idiots cheered.

Scores:  
Team 1- Harem team = 50  
Team 2- Mothers = 50  
Team 3- Leadesirable = 50  
Team 4 - 4idiots =100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats Team 4 idiots on winning the first game! I wonder who will won after all the games has ended.   
> Thanks for reading as always! I'm happy that I made this story and you are enjoying it <3 Lots of love for you <3


	12. GO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game 2 & 3 has began.. Who will win this game? What happened to Yamato? Why did he suddenly disappear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I back again for the update!

Game 2: Sweet Quiz bee 

Mechanics: Each team will have two representatives; one will be blind folded and the other will be the who will feed. As the title states it will be a quiz bee but with a twist. The person who is blindfolded will determine what kind of sweet being fed by their partners. But that's not all, the partner (the one who is not blindfolded) will feed using their mouths / spoon in their mouths. Once the food was tasted by the blind folded person, its partner can state only 3 hints. The team who got the wrong answer will be eliminated. 

(A/N : This will be fun fufu.) 

Representatives 

Team Harem : Tenn (Blindfolded) & Iori 

Team Mother: Ryuu (Blindfolded) & Minami 

Team Leadesirable : Nagi (Blindfolded) & Yamato 

Team 4 idiots : Mitsuki (Blindfolded) & Tamaki 

How did they end up with the partnering? 

Team Harem literally picked the most clever members. (Tenn volunteered to be the representative, you know why already.. Its sweets afterall.) 

Team Mothers had no choice. Sogo's taste is just spicy while Yuki is not into sweets and he is still tired because of the recent game. 

Team Leadesirable's Gaku immediately denied to be involved in this game. He knows Tenn will be playing and will put his all in winning this game so he passed. Torao, on the other hand.. Is busy flirting with the girls that time. So Yamato and Nagi ended up together. 

Team 4 idiots as you already know, Mitsuki bakes pastry and he helps his parents to manage the shop so he is on an advantage here. Tamaki insisted to join this game hoping for Ousama pudding. 

Now that I had explained the rules and partnerings let us now proceed to the game! 

The team's representatives are line up facing their partner. Those who are blindedfolded are sitted upfront the other who has their spoons ready in their mouth. There will be 3 rounds in this game by the way. Round 1 will be be about donuts. 

"Fufu.. No one can defeat me when it comes to donuts." Tenn warned the other teams as donuts is his expertise. 

"Do not assert yourself yet Kujou-san. The game hasn't started yet" Iori deadpannedly said to Tenn 

" Ne~ Iori are nervous that I am one of your opponents?" Mitsuki teased his younger brother 

"Iorin can feel nervous?" Tamaki was confused he has never seen Iori to be nervous before 

"Nii-san I am not nervous!" Iori looked away from his brother shyly 

"Ohh! I know why Iori is nervous. Kujou-shi and Mitsuki are in this game. Don't worry! Yamato is nervous too~" Nagi pointed out to Yamato who is sitting lazily 

"Who said I'm nervous, I'm just relaxing here you know." 

"I understand Nikaidou-san, he is already old that's why he is draining out energy that much." Minami teased Yamato 

"What? Minami? Why are you in this game?" 

"I sincerely got no choice." 

"Same here." Ryuu raises his hand 

"Fufu. The game will be starting. I can't wait for this." Tenn excitedly exclaimed that seems to be a threat to them 

"Gaku is right Tenn really would put his all in this game. Minami I guess we should retreat now..." 

"Is that so? Okay then." Minami unsurprisingly agreed immediately 

"Hey! No retreating!" Mitsuki shouted at them 

"Game start!! " 

Round 1 - Donuts Flavor Tasting 

Different donut flavors are now served at the table. Now is the time for the partners to feed the blindfolded ones. 

Team Harem: Tenn and Iori 

"Do it. FAST." Tenn demanded Iori whose been annoyed by this. He put the donut into his mouth and leaned closer to Tenn to feed him up. 

"This... Is... So... Embarrassing..." He thought to himself. 

Iori is starting to get blushed as he gets closer to Tenn. Soon he is facing Tenn really really close that he can feel Tenn's breath. When Tenn felt that the donut touched his lips he immediately take a bite on it. 

" *nom* nom* nom*" Tenn has completely forgot about the game because he enjoys eating the donut too much. The mechanics is to just taste and guess but Tenn eat all the donut until the last bite… 

Iori was strucked as Tenn became even more closer to him. He can't move an inch. Finally, he snapped at the last bite that would put him and Tenn kiss, he forced himself to pull back swallowing the remaining piece of donut before speaking. 

"KUJOU-SAN! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING! YOU ARE JUST SUPPOSED TO TAKE A BITE NOT EAT UP THE WHOLE THING!" Iori scolded Tenn. 

"Huh? You dare to talk back at me?! I know what I am doing Izumi." Tenn answered furiously "The answer is Strawberry frosting with sprinkles." 

"Correct!" The staff congratulated them. Iori sighed to calm himself because finally round one is over meanwhile Riku and Touma are watching them on the sides. 

"Go Ten—I mean Kujou-san!!! Ehhh??? Touma-san, why is Iori scolding Tenn-nii?" Riku was confused by Iori's sudden actions such as blushing and whining at Tenn 

"Don't mind them Riku... Don't mind them..." Touma responded completely sweating drop to the confuse red head 

Team Mothers : Ryuu and Minami 

Ryuu will be the blindfolded one while Minami will feed him. 

“Tsunashi-san, what if I ended up kissing you? What will you do?” Minami teased Ryuu 

“Ehh? Seriously? Won’t it be awkward if you do that?” Ryuu blushed 

“I’m just teasing you. Fufu. Let’s start now.” Minami giggled at Ryuu then he started to put the donut into his mouth and leaned closer to blushing Ryuu. Ryuu take a bite but he can’t recognized the flavor. 

“Minami can you give me hints?” 

“Sure. Hmm. Its color is blue, I think it’s from a fruit and lastly related to strawberry.” 

“Ah! It’s blueberry flavored donut!” 

“Correct!” 

“That was a good hint Minami!” Ryuu said while removing his blindfold 

“Thank you.” 

Team Leadesirable : Nagi and Yamato 

"Yamatooooo~ I am ready~~~" Nagi said in a seductive tone as if he is planning something on Yamato 

"Geez, why do I end up with this... Here eat up." Yamato annoyingly said to Nagi. 

Unfortunately, instead of feeding Nagi a donut using Yamato’s mouth, Yamato harshly inserted the donut into him almost making Nagi choke. 

“MmmHmhmmmMhmm” Nagi can’t speak because of the sudden donut that entered his mouth. 

“Nee Nagi is it delicious?” (Yamato is becoming a devil here. I guess he is really annoyed. Author-san is scared now) 

Nagi was able to save his life! I mean he was able to eat up the whole donut. 

“OH That was indeed a delicious donut! It is a mocha flavor one! Thank you Yamato for feeding me splendidly!” Nagi didn’t realized that Yamato was actually trying to kill him there. Yamato just sighed, he completely gave up on Nagi. 

“You got the flavor right. Hey staff-san are we done?” Yamato tiringly asked the staff guarding them. 

“Disqualified.” The staff responded while forming an X sign using his hands. “I’m sorry but you need to feed your partner with your mouth not with hands.” The staff added 

“What?!” 

“Woww… Nice Yamato you did disqualify us. CONGRATULATIONS! ” Gaku deadpannedly said to Yamato. Him and Torao are watching the game. 

“Oh Kokona! We lost again! YAMATO YOU NEED TO WIN UP THE NEXT GAME! Or else Kokona will punish you! ” Nagi demanded 

“Fine fine.. I’m sorry okay? I’m going to get some beer.” Yamato left, he doesn’t have any real interest in things like this afterall. 

“Will he be fine?” Torao asked in concern towards Gaku. 

“He’s fine. He is just annoyed by this kind of work. What’s more important is you. WHY ARE YOU SURROUNDED BY GIRLS??!!” 

“Well …” 

_________________________ 

A minute ago Torao is walking down the hallway of the Hotel going to the venue of the game unexpectedly some visitors were happen to be there to. 

“OMG! Its Torao from Zool!” 

“Ah..Hello there Miss. Do you wanna have some talk with me?” Torao started to flirt with the female visitor 

“Of course!! Hey look Its Torao!!!” The female visitor called her friends. 

“I said only us… “ Torao sighed and he ended up being with the girls until the game started. 

___________________________________

Team 4 idiots: Mitsuki and Tamaki 

“Yosh Tamaki! Let us win this game as well!” 

“I thought we are gonna lie low on the first game Mikki? We even won it..” 

“Isn’t that great Tamaki? We got points ahead of them so must win this game as well!” 

“Okay for Ousama Pudding Prize!!!!!” 

Tamaki now feeding Mitsuki the donut. They are not bothered by how close they are because what they have in mind is to win the game and gain more points for the team. When Mitsuki ate up the donut, he knew the flavor immediately. 

“It’s Vanilla frosting!” 

“Correct!” 

“Nice one Mikki!” 

“Great job feeding me Tamaki!” 

Round 2 Desserts 

Update: 

Team Harem : Tenn (Blindfolded) & Iori   
VS   
Team Mother: Ryuu (Blindfolded) & Minami   
VS   
Team 4 idiots : Mitsuki (Blindfolded) & Tamaki 

Team Leadesirable : Nagi (Blindfolded) & Yamato (DISQUALIFIED) 

Team Harem: Tenn and Iori 

“Not again…” Iori sighed as the second round of the game has started. The same rules and mechanics. 

“Izumi Iori how long are you making me wait here?” Tenn said impatiently 

“Fine. Here I go Kujou-san.” 

Iori is still blushing but thankfully not the same as before. They had to use spoon now to feed their partners. Tenn tasted the dessert but he can’t determine what kind of dessert it is. 

“Give me hint.” Tenn demanded 

“ It is a Japanese parfait, created from agar-agar jelly. It is served in the bowl with anko, peas, and a variety of fruits such as peaches, pineapples, cherries, and satsuma orange. Mochi, ice cream, and nontraditional fruits like strawberries can also be served in a bowl.” 

“Hmm.. I’m not that sure but… It is Ammitsu.” 

“Correct!” The staff clapped his hands to congratulate them. 

On the other table Ryuu and Minami also started tasting the dessert. Ryuu was able to determine it the moment it enters his mouth. 

“This is Okinawan dessert! It’s Chinsuko!” 

“Correct as well” 

Moving on the next table Mitsuki and Tamaki are arguing. 

“Come on Tamaki! We can’t lose to them give me a hint already!” 

“Mikki! I don’t know this dessert! I only know Ousama Pudding!” 

“Then at least describe it for me!” 

“It looks weird! It looks like a pasta to me but it has a bread under it and it has a weird something on the top!” Tamaki exclaimed to Mitsuki 

“Hmmm.. has bread under it and has something weird on top… designed like a pasta? Ah! I know now! It is Mont Blanc! The famous delicacy from Italy often served here in Japan.” 

“You are right!” 

“Yay!” Tamaki and Mitsuki cheered in unison 

Round 3 Kids Sweets 

This time the theme is the sweets that kids loves eating. 

“The round 3 has started now Kujou-san. Are you ready?” 

“I am always ready.” As soon as Tenn answered, Iori feed him up. 

“It’s Gummy bears.” Tenn answered and got it right. 

Meanwhile Ryuu is having a difficulty in determining the sweet that has been fed up to him. 

“This is difficult. I know my little brother has a lot of sweet that he is fond of eating and I am not familiar with it…..Uhmmm… hint?” 

“ This is small and has a lot of weird flavors. It is actually expensive for kids to buy however kids always wants this.” 

“I really don’t know at all.. but maybe a rock candy?” 

“Wrong. The correct answer is jelly beans. ” The staff said “ Team Mothers is eliminated now.” 

“You got it wrong Tsunashi-san.” Sogo said to him sadly 

“I’m sorry…” 

“It is fine. The round was really hard beside look at those two teams remaining.” Minami pointed out to the two

“hm.. its Tenn vs. Mitsuki.. A battle between the pastry chef and a sweet expertise. “ Yuki responded 

The battle against the two remaining teams has started. It is really an intense battle between these two because they have identified all the sweets correct. The staffs are panicking because sooner or later they will be running out of sweets/candies and no one still has got it wrong until…. 

“Lollipop.” 

“Skittles” 

“Cookies” 

“Chocolate bar.” 

“Nerds.” 

“Butterfingers.” 

“Wow Kujou-san and Nii-san got it all correct!”Iori thought to himself amazed by Tenn and his brother’s expertise. Both are smirking proudly stating that neither one of them is gonna give up on these game. 

However, the last sweet that the staffs brought has got Tamaki distracted from the game. 

“Oi! Tamaki what are doing? Quick give me the next one already!” 

“No way Mikki I won’t give it to you..*nom*nom*nom*” Tamaki ate the sweet because it is… The Ousama pudding.. he loves. 

“Team 4 Idiots Disqualified!” The staff declared “ Winner is Team Harem!” 

The others facepalmed at the unexpected ending of the game but they clapped their hands to show sportsmanship. Riku ran into Iori and Tenn together with Touma to hugged them. Riku is so happy that they won. 

“Tenn-nii you’re so amazing!!!” 

“Heh.. Nice one Izumi. You did great in almost kissing I mean feeding Kujou.” Touma praised (teased) Iori 

“Please don’t make me remember that.” Iori embarassly responded 

“Tamaki! Come back here!!!! I going to punish you!!! “Mitsuki shouted while chasing Tamaki whose beening running with Ousama pudding on his hands. 

_______________________

Scores:   
Team 1- Harem team = 150   
Team 2- Mothers = 100   
Team 3- Leadesirable = 100   
Team 4 - 4idiots =150 

______________________

Game 3 : Wavepool Challenge 

Mechanics: Since the first two games was too complicated, this game would be easy as a piece of cake. The rules are one representative from each teams are going to swim on the wavepool and stand on the platform that is in the center of the pool. Get the flag, swim back and make a cute or cool pose. The first one who finishes wins. (Easy right?) 

“So who will be our representative?” Iori asked his team 

“Me! Me! Me! I want!” Riku raises his hand to Iori indicating that he wants to play the game. They looked at him and think for a seconds before responding 

“No. “ 

“Nope” 

“Definitely not. “ 

The three answered rejecting Riku’s volunteer. This made Riku annoyed because he feels like Tenn, Iori and Touma are making fun of him. 

“Mou! I not a kid anymore! I can do it you know! “ Riku answered 

“No more excuses Nanase-san. Inumaru-san will be our representative.” Iori deadpanly said to Riku 

“Me?! “ Touma was surprised he was chosen 

“Have you forgotten that you are our weapon in strength? “ Tenn answered furiously. 

“ I will do my best I guess? Don’t worry Riku, I promise I will win this for you “Touma winked at Riku 

______ 

“Yamato still hasn’t returned yet… What should we do? “ Nagi asked in concern. Remember that Yamato left after they got disqualified to get his beer. 

“We got not choice. I’ll be the one participating in this game. “Gaku responded 

“Make sure to win this game.” 

“Just who do you think you are talking to. “ 

_____ 

“Its swimming! Does anyone of you knows how to swim? “ 

“No thanks. “Yuki answered immediately 

“I know how but I’m not that fast.. “ Sogo answered softly 

“You’re a fisherman’s son right? Why don’t you be our representative instead?” Minami responded 

“If that’s okay with you… I want to be the group’s representative in this game. “ 

“Sure. “ 

“No problem Tsunashi-san. “ 

“Do your best. “ 

__________________ 

“You almost won the recent game if Yotsuba didn’t eat it up. “ Haruka alluded 

Momo laughed “It’s fine! its fine! There’s still a lot games that we can win! “ 

“I bet Tamaki will get a long lecture from Sogo when we return” Mitsuki alluded as well

Tamaki felt the chills under his spines when he heard the words ‘lecture and Sogo’. He remembered how scary Sogo is when angry. 

“AHHHHH! Mikki I’m really sorryyy pleasee help me from Sou-chan! I realized what I did is wrong! Please help meee! “ Tamaki cried into Mitsuki 

“We will help you later… Is it okay if I will be the representative in this game?” 

“You? Momo-san?! Will you be fine?” 

“Of course! sports is my favorite! “ 

“We will support you then” 

“Thank you my lovely kouhais~” 

_________________________ 

Game 3 BEGINS! 

Touma vs Gaku vs Ryuu vs Momo 

(Who will win this race? Let’s find out!) 

The participants had changed their clothes into swimming attire and now are lined up at the starting line with their starting position. 

“On your marks… ready.. Set… GO!!! “ 

Touma, Gaku, Ryuu and Momo ran and started to swim as they heard the signal from the staff. 

_________________ 

Somewhere down the hotel’s lounge… 

Daiki is patrolling the Hotel areas, he has received a news that an outsider was inside the hotel. During his patrol, he knows someone has been following him all this time. 

“I know you are there. Show up yourself. “ Daiki declared 

Yamato revealed himself from hiding on a corner. Staring vagantly at Daiki. 

“So It’s you Shizuo-san’s secret child. No wait.. Should I call you cousin then? “ 

“Heh..I don’t care about that thing.. Daiki – san. I need to talk to you. “ 

_____________________ 

Back to the Friend’s Game 

The one who is on the lead is Ryuu. He is a great swimmer after all followed by Gaku and Momo. 

“Crap! I didn’t expect them to be this good in swimming! “ Touma thought to himself. He is on the last position among them. 

“Touma-san!!! GO TOUMA-SANNN!! “ Riku cheered to Touma 

“Riku is cheering on me! I promise to win this!” Touma’s determination made him to caught up to the others. 

“GOOO MOMORIN!!!! WE NEED TO WIN THISSS!!! I WANT OUSAMA PUDDING!” Tamaki cheered as well to Momo 

Ryuu finally got into the platform and he needs to balance himself on it to get the flag. 

“Woahh! This is so unsteady! Wa.. Wahh! “ Ryuu got himself fell on the pool so he needs to try again. 

“So it’s not that easy huh. “Gaku said while watching Ryuu from the platform. “Just need to balance myself here.” Gaku thought while balancing himself on the platform. Little by little he took a step closer to the flag. 

“Gotcha!” Momo grabbed the flag first and jump off the platform to swim back. (Momo was really fast in this game XD) 

“I won’t get lose! AHHHHHH” Touma next to Momo forced his way to the platform by not balancing at all he almost reached up to flag but he fell to pool. 

“Damn it! One more time! “Touma tried one more time but he failed again. 

“Touma-kun don’t force it you’ll break the platform!” Ryuu shouted in concern but it is too late now. 

“Ahh! “The platform gave up and Touma fell to the pool unbalanced, he was about to drown. 

“Touma-kun!” Ryuu jump out from balancing on his platform and immediately help Touma. 

Ryuu and Touma rose up from the pool panting. 

“ Touma-kun are you alright?!” Ryuu asked worriedly 

“I’m okay.. thank you… hahhh..hahhhh” 

“Touma-san!!! Are you okay?!” Riku ran towards them with Tenn and Iori. 

“Nanase-san don’t run. It is slippery on the side of the pool!” Iori shouted while chasing Riku who ignore him. 

“Winner Team 4 idiots!” The staff announced. The game is still ongoing you know and Momo won the race.

“Touma-san!” Riku went near Touma and checked on him. 

“Ah.. RIku.. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to fulfill my promise…” Touma said sadly 

“That’s fine Touma-san! What’s more important is that you are safe! I’m really worried that you almost drown in there..” 

“Mikkiiii!! Momorinn!!! Isuminnn!!! WE WON AGAINNNN!!!!!!! YAYYYYYAYAYAYYAY!!!!!” Tamaki yelled 

“Shutup Yotsuba! Hey Touma… are you okay?..” Haruka asked shyly. 

“Ehhh? Are you worried at me Haru?” 

“No! I’m not! Hmp! Seems like you’re okay now hmp.” 

“He is like that but a moment ago Haru was panicking the most and yelling for help.” Minami teased and explained “Thank you Tsunashi-san.” Minami added 

As per Gaku… He is still on the platform balancing himself.. XD 

“Damn..” Gaku thought to himself annoyed

“Does anyone of you noticed Yamato?” Mitsuki asked the group whose been around Touma. 

“He’s been out since the previous game.. he said that he will get beer but he never comes back yet..” Nagi explained 

“Hm.. that’s weird.. Did he got lost or something? ..” Iori asked back

Scores:   
Team 1- Harem team = 200   
Team 2- Mothers = 150   
Team 3- Leadesirable = 150   
Team 4 - 4idiots =250 

__________________________________ 

Daiki and Yamato are now at an office, facing each other. There’s a lot of paper work on the table that Daiki needs to finish but Yamato didn’t mind it at all. 

“So Yamato-kun.. what do you want to talk about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Question: Who is your favorite boy in I7?  
> RIKUUUU! iIku is my favorite! He is so cute and childish! I love his personality at all! Second favorite boy is Tenn because of his coldness towards Riku but deep inside he loves him so much.


	13. TAKE A BREAK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato had a short talk with Daiki who said him something weird.. The game was postponed because of Yamato’s disappearance but now they are having a picnic? These Idols really always do find ways to have fun when they have break from work.

Daiki and Yamato are now at the office, facing each other. There’s a lot of paperwork on the table that Daiki needs to finish but Yamato didn’t mind it at all. 

“So Yamato-kun.. what do you want to talk about? You should be in the Friends Game right?.” Daiki asked seriously at Yamato who's been standing in front of him. 

“They can handle it. Right to the point Daiki-san. Just what are you planning.”   
  
“Hm? My plans? Well, we just want to produce a unique project that’s all.”   
  
“Don’t make me laugh. I know Hoshikage Productions will not combine all the Top rivals Idol groups into a single project just because of uniqueness. You are planning something.”   
  
“And so? If that’s true… Do you really think that I will reveal our plans to you? “   
  
“No. I am just here to warn you and the company itself. Don’t you dare try to lay a hand on my kids or else I’m going to make you regret everything you’ve done.”   
  
“What a nice threat coming from my uncle’s son.Fufu… “ Daiki sarcastically giggled “As an appreciation for your effort to face me alone, I will give you a hint… ‘one among the 16 mirrors is broken’…”   
  
“Huh?” Yamato expressed confusion upon hearing Daiki’s words, he couldn’t understand what he just heard.   
  
“Oh well, time for me to finish my paperworks. Will you please leave?” Daiki sarcastically asked   
  
“Tch.” Yamato left Daiki’s Office still bothered by the hint that was given to him.   
________________________________  
  
“I need to warn them about this but.. it might affect their work…” He sighed.   
  
“Ossan!!! That’s where you are! We have been looking around for you..” Mitsuki waved at him approaching Yamato. 

Right after Game 3, they decided to postpone the next game and look for Yamato first worried that something might have happened to him.   
  
“Eh? Mitsu? Why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to be on the Games?”   
  
“You’re involved in the games too you Damn Ossan! You made everyone worried that’s why we postponed the next game first.” Mitsuki explained “Now let’s go you OLD HAG! You need to explain to me and the others what happened to you!” Mitsuki grabbed Yamato’s collar and drag him to the garden where the others are waiting. 

The garden is open to anyone who wants to relax because of very refreshing and peaceful surroundings. Sogo brought a cloth and placed it under the tree. Ryuu on the other hand brought some snacks.   
  
“We are here!” Mitsuki waved at them still dragging Yamato’s collar. When they arrived Mitsuki (finally) released Yamato. 

"What the heck is this? Are we going to have a picnic?" Yamato asserted as he sweatdropped to them while they are setting up the place.   
  
“OH! Since we are already here in the garden, and you’re gonna explain everything that happened to you. I’ve told them to bring out some snacks!” Nagi explained.   
  
“So it was your idea Nagi?” Yamato sweatdropped at Nagi   
  
"Well, we are already here, so why don't we have a picnic already. It's a rare opportunity for us!" Momo said happily. He is the real culprit (using Nagi’s ideas) who thought of having a picnic so he messaged Sogo, Mitsuki and Ryuu about it.   
  
"Yamato-kun. We can talk while drinking beer right?" Yuki said while handing him a beer to Yamato   
  
"Well... Onii-san can't deny the request for drinking beer..." Yamato responded "Okay everyone sit up in circle. I'm going to tell you something." Yamato decided to tell the group his thoughts and what happened earlier so everyone sat on the ground. They silently listened to Yamato whose face suddenly becomes serious. 

"Do still you remember our talk before the dinner party right?" Yamato started 

"Yeah.. The one you said you know who is behind all of this..." Mitsuki responded while passing drinks to everyone 

"So you knew that already right before the work was started?" Touma asked curiously. 

"Yes. It's the Hoshikage Productions and it was confirmed when that man introduced himself to us... Daiki Chiba... the representative of the management from Hoshikage Productions."   
  
"Say Yama-san, did you not know that your father has a nephew? That time it looks like you only met the first time.." Tamaki asked while eating Ousama pudding 

"You're right Tama... That is the first time I've met him so... I’ve begun to observe him these past few days..." 

"What? You’re stalking him? Yamato you should not stalk a person. How unmanly.." Nagi said disappointedly. 

"I didn't stalk him! I just observed him! And the reason why I vanished a little while ago was because he caught me. In short, we did a little talk." 

"So did you find anything Yamato-kun?" Yuki asked 

"Yeah.... One time I've heard him while he's on the phone.. He said that the plans are going on smoothly..And earlier he gave me hint... " 

“What hint?” Tenn asked 

“One of the 16 mirrors is broken.. something like that..” 

"So Momo was right.." 

"Huh? What do you mean?" 

"It was the time when that man explains the first segment... Momo-chan noticed weird words like he said 'show your true colors' thing. Momo-chan knew it right away that he is planning something” Momo explained himself 

"Isn't that just normal? I mean we are filming our daily lives so we need to show our real selves.." Haruka interrupted 

Minami sighed "Sorry. Haru is dumb that's why he doesn't understand a thing." 

"IM NOT DUMB!!!" Haruka exclaimed to Zool's members whose been laughing 

"Let me explain it for you Isumi-san." Iori started "When I was studying the files that the management gave to us, I've concluded that their main goal is to destroy our reputation. Thus, they want us to show a bad image towards the fans." 

"Is that the reason why you prevent us from doing our daily actions Iori?" Riku asked while tilting his head 

"Yes. Considering Yamato-san's drinking beer." 

"Oi! Oi! Oi!" 

"Rokuya-san's Kokona obsessive actions." 

"Ohhh~" 

"Nii-san's behavior towards his unit members." 

"What even me?" 

"Mezzo fighting always." 

"We are not fighting!" Mezzo said in unison 

"Lastly, Nanase-san chances of having an attack." 

"I watch over of my health you know!" 

"Trigger and Re:Vale are professional so I didn’t worry at all but.." 

"Gaku ruined it." Tenn interupted 

"What!?? It was you who ruined it!" 

"Stop it you two!" 

"Shutup Ryuu. I need to teach this brat a lesson!" 

"I should be the one telling you that." Tenn replied 

Ryuu sighed "Can I have break from these two already.." 

"Momo-chan really do sorry for what happened.." 

"Its alright now Momo." Yuki said while patting Momo’s head 

"*cough* Moving on, why don’t we discuss what Chiba-san has said to you Nikaidou-san.” Iori announced to the group 

‘Right…. Something about the mirrors…” 

“Aren’t mirrors used to see your own reflections?” Tamaki stated 

“That’s right but I guess it is not literally about the mirrors themselves.” Sogo explained  
  
“Besides.. there’s 16 of them.. and one is broken? That’s so weird…” Touma murmured to them 

“There’s no hope in making conclusions yet.. I’m going to continue stalking--- I mean.. observing him.” 

“We are going to help you! I wanna try becoming a stalker!” Riku said happily not being bothered by their topic at all. 

“Riku! It is not stalking!” 

“Then how about spying Yama-san?” Tamaki grinned at him 

“That.. will.. do..” Yamato considered Tamaki’s suggestion because it is much better than the word stalking 

“Yosh! Let’s make up a plan now! We can’t let them do something that can harm us!” Mitsuki announced 

“YEAH!” everyone agreed   
___________________________

They made a plan while having a picnic. What happened after are both normal and chaotic. As usual, the adults cannot resist being drunk by alcohols while the minors mostly are playing or busy conversing with each others. Those who are smart enough are busy thinking of a tactics and plans on how to avoid unexpected attacks of Hoshikage on them. 

While Riku is busy playing with Tamaki and Nagi, Iori grabbed the chance to talk to Tenn. 

“Kujou-san. Can I ask you something? “   
  
“Go ahead.“   
  
“I was thinking if… Kujou Takamasa was aware of this collaboration project. “   
  
“….. No.. He is not aware of this. I didn’t say about this project to him. Why ask? “   
  
“Well, I was wondering if he knows something about Hoshikage Productions.. Maybe he can give us information about this company that can help us.. “   
  
“I don’t know if he knows something. I only remember him saying to me one time that I should not get involved to Hoshikage Productions at all cost.”   
  
“If Kujou Takamasa said that to you, then why did you agree on this project?”   
  
“Because it is work. No more no less. I don’t want to disappoint my fans again like before.” Tenn was referring to the time when Trigger was scheduled to perform at Soundship and Music Festival but wasn’t able to show up because of certain circumstances that happened.   
  
Iori sighed also remembering the troubles they had before. “Hoshikage Productions might be the most difficult and powerful enemy that we will encounter. We need to be cautious all the time. “   
  
“I agree. “   
  
“Huh? Natsume-san? Wait. Are you listening to us all this time?! “ Iori panicked as Minami out of nowhere appeared behind his back.   
  
“Gomen. I can’t just resist myself being curious about your whisperings. “ Minami answered back   
  
“ Well, I know something about Hoshikage Productions. It might help to share this with you. I came from Hoshikage Productions afterall.“ Minami added   
  
“SHUTUP TAMA!! I WANT TO SEE TRIGGER DANCE!! NOWWWWWW” They were interrupted when they heard the drunk Sogo yelling wanting to see Trigger dance in front of him. Tamaki is making him calm.   
  
Ryuu speaking Okinawan dialect. Yamato and Yuki are arguing while Gaku and Torao are challenging each other. In other words, this picnic has now started to become a chaos!   
  
“As much as I wanted to hear that, we need to take a rest now. Maybe after the games, we can talk again MORE SERIOUSLY. “   
  
“Okay. I need to bring Midou to his room now. “   
  
“We need to bring the other adults to their rooms as well before anything destructive happens. “   
  
Just as Iori stated they decided to end their picnic and proceed to their rooms to take a rest. They still have 2 more games to complete tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author-san is actually tired when writing this and wants to have a vacation… Bruh COVID really destroy our summer and now it’s raining here. Ah BTW the Restart Pointer MV reached 10 million views! Yay! Congrats Ainana! <3


	14. UNITED AS ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLYYYYYYY!!! The games are now done Congrats Team (????) for winning! ( Read this chapter if you want to know who won 😉 ) Riku almost got an attack while filming the Friend’s Game Thank goodness someone helped him go to the clinic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long time to update :-( I hope you like this!

“How’s the progress?”  
“Negotiations with the companies has been completed, the information will be disclosed to the media after two days. Everything is according to the plan.”  
“Let’s begin.”  
________________  
Game 4 & 5: Labyrinth  
Mechanics: This game is a maze wherein each member of the teams would be participating. The rule is, the team must always be together until the end. There will be five routes that you can take, among those is a shortcut that will assure your victory but there are also routes that include challenges. The first one who clears the labyrinth wins.  
Since it is game 4 and 5 the team who will win would get 200 points while still 50 points for those who will lose.  
_______  
“So we got to choose the route we want huh…” 

“Let’s go with that route.” Tenn suggested 

“We need to find out first which route is the shortcut… Besides we must always be together no one will be going on his own. Hear that Nanase-san?” 

“Are you saying that I am going to get lost?” Riku replied being annoyed by Iori 

“Izumi don’t forget that Riku is older than you.” Tenn defended Riku 

“But he acts like a kid who always got lost and you’re spoiling him too much Kujou-san.” 

“What? Do you have a problem with that?” 

“Geez calm down you too… Riku why won’t you be the one to choose the route.” 

“Are you sure Touma-san?” 

“I agree with Inumaru-san. This would be your greatest contribution to the team so choose wisely Nananse-san.” Iori pressured Riku

“Fine fine.. Hmmmmm…” Riku studied carefully each route “ I want... this one!” He suggested while pointing on one of the routes. 

“Yosh! Let’s go!” Touma signaled  
______________________________  
“Team Harem seems like they have already decided the route they will take.. “ Momo started

“I will take any routes as long as it's not that!” Tamaki complained while pointing at one route 

“What do you mean by that Tamaki?” Mitsuki tilted his head in confusion

“That route looks scary! There are no lights at all! What if there’s a ghost in there! AHHHHHH I DON’T WANNA SEE A GHOSTTTTT!!!!!!” Tamaki scaredly shouted 

“Shutup Yotsuba! GHOSTS ARE NOT REAL!” Haruka said but he is actually scared too 

“IT IS TRUE ISUMIN! THERE’S BLACK LADY AND A MAN WITH A LOTS OF BLOOD THAT MAY APPEAR THERE!” 

“I SAID SHUTUP!!AHHHHHHH” Haruka covered his ears 

“Relax Tamaki! Haruka! We will not go to that route okay?” Momo calmed the two 

“How about that one? That seems to look like a shortcut you can see the light from the end already.” Mitsuki interrupted 

“Mitsuki! you are right! That maybe the shortcut! You did a great job in noticing that!” 

“Thank you Momo-san!” 

“Let us go now my kouhais!” 

“yeah!”  
___________________________________  
“The two teams has started to move.. What shall we do Yuki-san?” Minami asked Yuki 

“Hmmm.. Sogo-kun.” 

“Hai?” 

“Do a Eeny, meeny, miny, moe on the remaining routes.” 

“uh.. Hai?..*fake cough* Eeny, meeny, miny, moe which among these three should I choose..” Sogo pointed last at the scary path. 

“OK we will go to that route.” Yuki announced 

“So we will bet on the Eeny, meeny, miny, moe of Osaka-san huh.. this is fun..” Minami asserted while grinning 

“Eh? Wait Yuki-san!Minami-san! ” 

“HAHAHA..Don’t worry Sogo-kun... let us enjoy this last game” Ryuu laughed 

“haii…”  
__________________________________  
“The last two remaining path is between these two.” 

“Let us just go. I am tired of this shit.” Yamato said unconsciously entering one route

“Oh! Yamato don’t use curse words here. I know you are actually enjoying this game.” Nagi winked at Yamato 

“Shutup Nagi. Come’n!” 

“Why I can’t say anything to interrupt them?” Torao murmured 

“Ask how did we ended up teaming up with them.” Gaku answered  
_________________________________  
(Author-san made an effort on this part)  
This is the maze that they need to clear. Unknown to them, there are traps set up at different routes. 

"Ugh.. I swear.. right after this work. I am gonna lock myself at my room with 1 week supply of beer so no one can disturb my chillin'." Yamato complained

"Instead of locking yourself up why don't you just go to a bar? I know a good place near your dorm."Gaku replied

" Heh... Are you perhaps inviting me Yaotome? "

" More like challenging. "

" I liked taking challenges! Shall I join you both?! "Nagi interrupted

" I'm sorry Rokuya-kun. You're still a minor so you are not allowed to drink any alcohol. " Torao explained

" How unfortunate for me. Well, then I ask you Midou-shi to take their challenge for my sake!"

" Why would I even do it for your sake. I will take challenges like this even without you. "

" Looks like we got a new victim Yaotome. "

"I agree."

___________________________________

Mitsuki sighed." I thought this route is the shortcut one because of the light but I was wrong. We've been walking a long way now and we still can't find the exit... "

" Momorin look! " Tamaki pointed at the snacks lying on the ground

" Potato chips? Huhhh? There's a lot of snacks."

" Why would there be snacks in maze?" Haruka asked

" I don't know... Oi Tamaki don't pick it up yet! "

" Why?" Tamaki said while grabbing one of the potato chips" Man I wish they'd included Ousama pudding instead."This time he is opening the snacks " Huh? Its empty..."Throwing away and opening one snack again" Are you kidding me! It's all empty! "

" Empty? Then that means.... This is.."

"AH!" A net from above has fallen but due to Tamaki's reflexes he was able to dodge the net

"A Trap...."

"Oi oi.. The mechanics doesn't say that there will be traps in here.."

"Mikki look out!" Tamaki pushed Mitsuki away from an arrow that appeared out of nowhere.

"We should not stay here let us go!"

______________________________

"NANASE-SAN STOP ACTIVATING TRAPS EACH TIME WE ENCOUNTER ONE!!!" Iori whined while running with Tenn, Riku and Touma trying to get away from a huge ball 

"I DIDN’T MEAN TO!!" Riku answered back

How did Riku activated the trap? He was walking a little while ago when he tripped into a fully visible rope (obviously the who will trigger a trap). The four facepalmed at him but a sudden noise was heard from afar. Then there it is the huge ball is chasing them.

If they stop running they will become flat as a pancake.

"Here." Touma signaled them to hide into a corner so that the ball will pass through them without flattening them.

"SAFE..." The four thought while panting..

________________

"Hm...."

"What's wrong Osaka-san?"

"I feel like I've heard Tamaki whining a while ago..."

"I feel like Tenn's in a trouble too..."

"I don't feel anything... Maybe it is just your imagination."

"Maybe...huh Yuki-san what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to contact Momo and the others. I need to ask if they are okay." Yuki said while raising his flashlight turning it on and off.

A moment later, 3 lights were found on the sky the same thing as Yuki did it is turning on and off.

"Seems like Nagi's team are fine. But I don't understand what Riku and Momo are saying."

"They said there are traps so we need to be more cautious." Ryuu replied

"How did you understand that Tsunashi-san?"

"Ah.. I got a message from Tenn. We can use our phones right?"

"Oh.. You're right..."

__________________________  
The four teams has started to move... 

"Look! It's Yuki-san's team!" Riku greeted Yuki and the others

"Yo Mina."

"Hello there, Inumaru-san. What happened to you? You're panting as hard as anyone could. "

"Blame Nanase-san for it, he clearly stepped on a trap on his own."

"Trap... The mechanics doesn't say anything about the traps."

"Do you think it is Hoshikage's plans?"

"It certainly is. They are trying to kill us here."

"Why would they do that.."

"Are you defending them Nanase-san?"

"No...uh.. I mean what benefit would they get from killing us..."

"Riku has a point. It would destroy the company’s image if one of the idols was killed while filming under their productions." Touma asserted

All of a sudden, a smoke was released gradually under them.

"This is bad.. This smoke can trigger Nanase-san's asthma." Iori thought glancing at the other team. He handed Riku a handkerchief. "Nanase-san cover your mouth." Riku nodded in response

"We need to move to another place. We will go this way"

Sogo nodded in understanding "Okay. We will go this way on then."

___________________________  
“I’m hungry…..” Tamaki’s stomach is growling 

“Can’t help it. We need to clear this maze first.” Haruka replied

“Tamaki when we got home at the dorm, I will cook a feast for us!”

“Yayyyy!!”

“Zool and Re:Vale can join us too!” Mitsuki invited Haruka and Momo

“Sure Sure!”

“I’ll think about it.” Haruka responded shyly

“I am tired Mikki..” Tamaki laid down on the ground.

“Let us rest up here then.”  
____________________________  
“Dead end.”

“We got into a dead end.”

“This is so boring. I wish something came up.” Torao complained

Nagi sensed something. "GET DOWN!” Nagi shouted

Someone fired a gun at them from the top of the maze. “Who’s there!”

“Tch.” The man ran away when they noticed him.

“Let us follow him come on!” Gaku exclaimed while running towards the direction where the man ran away

“Damn…I will not say things like that again…” Torao said  
_______________________  


“What is this?” Yuki looked into the yellow wall

“It is not the same color as the other walls, there’s something pasted in here.” Ryuu pointed to the piece of paper that is on the wall.

“Solve the challenge to pass through. Challenge: Make a pyramid.” Ryuu read aloud 

“Make a pyramid? Does it state how?” Minami asked

“No. That’s all what it says.”  
___________________________  
“Let us take pictures while we are here!” Riku suggested

“Nanase-san look at the front you might trip again.”

“It’s fine Io---Ack!” Riku didn’t trip again this time instead he bumped into someone.

“Huh?..... RIKKUNN!” 

“TAMAKI!!!”

Riku and Tamaki hugged each others like they haven’t seen each other for years.

“This time it’s Momo-san’s group huh.” Tenn mumbled

“Why are you reacting like you have bumped into someone before us?” Mitsuki deadpannedly said

“That actually happened.” Touma replied

“What?”

“We’ve met Yuki-san’s group first before you. Ah! Speaking of have you encountered any traps? We need to be careful!” Riku explained to them

“SO YOU HAVE ENCOUNTERED A TRAP AS WELL? IORI ARE YOU OKAY?” Mitsuki asked his brother in concern

"DOES ANYONE OF YOU GOT HURT?" Momo asked as well

“No we are okay Momo-san, Nii-san. Based on your reaction seems like you got into trouble too.” Iori answered back

“Yeah. This is a dangerous place. We need to get out of this immediately.”

“The wall is weird…” Tamaki was the only one who noticed the yellow wall here

“Why?” Touma questioned Tamaki who points at the yellow wall “Look it’s yellow! It is not green.” 

“Tamaki-kun is right… There’s a paper here too. Solve a challenge to pass through. Challenge: Sing for 10 minutes straight.” Tenn read aloud

“Ah.. I’m not in the mood to sing.. I’m hungry you know…” Tamaki complained

“Geez Yotsuba all you do is complain. Let us just do it and get out of this shit.” Haruka announced

“Us too!” Riku announced happily

“Can you do it Nanase-san? It is 10 minutes straight singing without stopping.”

“Of course!”

“I believe in you Riku.”

“Thanks Tenn-nii!”

Iori sighed “Let us begin then.”  
________________________________  
“Another dead end?!” Gaku protested. 

Team leadesirable has been chasing the man who fired a gun at them.

“There’s no time to complain QUICK THIS WAY!” Yamato declared 

They ran back and looked around for any sign of the man.

“THERE!” Nagi pointed at the direction where the man was hiding

“Damn it this kids.” The man shoot in panic. Thankfully Team Leadesirable was able to dodge it.

“I won’t let you get away!” Nagi attacked the man by kicking him. The man was knocked down but he got up again, shoot at Nagi (who dodge it again) and ran.

“This man doesn’t know how to give up!” They ran after the man but they ended up in a dead-end where the man suddenly vanished 

“DAMN IT HE GOT AWAY!” Gaku protested while punching the wall.  
_______________________________  


Going back to Team Harem and Team 4 idiots, Team Harem was able to clear the challenge but Team 4 idiot didn’t. Tamaki can’t sing anymore longer than 5 minutes when he is hungry. 

Team 4 idiots had no choice but to find another path while Team Harem continue to pass through the path (See the pic above)

While walking, Tenn has noticed that Riku was is catching his breath. 

“hahhh..hahh…” Riku's fist is in his chest

“Are you okay Riku?” Tenn asked in concern

“Ah.. I’m okay Tenn-nii! Don’t worry!” Riku cheerfully answered

“That’s good then. Izumi, we need to discuss some things.” Tenn went to Iori after he asked Riku’s condition.

"This is bad.. I can't get an attack in front of them!" Riku thought to himself completely worried about the games and afraid that he might disappoint his brother if he can’t finish the work. Riku is starting to pant hard when he saw a staff at some corner so he slowly approach the staff without anyone noticing.

"Uhmm...excuse me staff-san.. I need to go to the bathroom.." Riku whispered to the staff 

“But you can’t leave the game...” 

“ I really need to..haah..” 

“I guess 5 minutes would be fine.. I will assist you to the exit.” 

“Thank you..” Riku showed his gratitude to the staff who helped him get out of the maze without anyone noticing.  
___________________________  
“What are we going to do now? The man got away.” Torao asked his team

“I’m going to message the other teams. He might target them next.” Gaku responded worriedly

“We need to get moving.” Yamato ordered them

“Wait.” Nagi stopped Yamato “ I saw something he accidentally dropped a while ago. Let us investigate it.” Nagi added

“Where did you see it?”

“At the first dead end.”

“Let’s go.”  
__________________________  
“Yotsuba is always the one who make us fail.”

“You can’t blame me Isumin, I’m so hungry that I can’t walk anymore..” Tamaki lazily whined

“That’s fine. There is no assurance that path is the right way. Eh?” Momo bumped into a wall

“Clearly our path is the wrong one here. It’s a dead end.” Haruka deadpannedly exclaimed  
_________________________  
“There it is…” Nagi pointed on something on the ground that blinks 

“It is a brooche. Look.” Yamato picked the brooch and showed it to them

“It is an expensive one, it is made of pure gold and was customized abroad.” Torao said while observing the brooch

“Midou-shi is an expert on things like this huh?”

“No I’m not an expert. I just saw some expensive brooches on my father’s jewelry box when I was a kid. He wants to give me one but I rejected his offer because the design looks weird. Speaking of, the design of this is a bird wearing a crown. I bet there’s a meaning to this.”

“This the only clue we have. I saw some staffs walking back there, we can ask them about it.” Gaku told them  
_____________________  
Along the hallway, Riku can’t calm his panting anymore. He is on the verge of attack now. 

"Haah... Haah... I need to calm myself.. The game is not yet over... Haah.. Hahh.. Should I tell Manager and Iori??” Riku has a lot of thought about himself. He is worried if he will trouble the others if they find out. He didn't notice Daiki Sizuo to be happen on the same hallway finding an outsider.

"Are you alright Riku?" Daiki immediately approached Riku who was leaning in the wall panting really hard 

"I'm.. sorry.. Haahh.. I'm... Haah.. Fine.." Riku responded in a low voice 

"You're certainly not fine Riku.. I'll bring you to the clinic immediately." Daiki immediately pulled Riku's arm over his shoulder. 

Daiki brought up Riku to the clinic. Thankfully, the doctors there have medicines and inhaler that matches Riku’s condition. 

"Thank you Shizuo-san!" Riku cheerfully thanked Daiki who brought him there 

“You can call me Daiki.” Daiki replied 

“Eh? Is that okay?” 

“Why not? It will be a pleasure for me if you will call me by my first name.” 

“Okay then… Daiki-san Thank you so much!” 

“You’re such a cute child…” Daiki patted Riku’s head. 

“NANASE-SAN/RIKU!!!” Iori, Tenn and Touma just entered the clinic worried about Riku. The staff told them about Riku when they noticed he suddenly disappeared

“Ah Tenn-nii, Iori! Touma-san!” 

“Are you okay Nanase-san?!” 

“Riku what happened?” 

“I’m okay now Iori, Tenn-nii, Touma-san. I almost got an attack but Daiki-san helped me!” 

“.... “ Tenn glared at Daiki meanwhile Iori faced Daiki and show his gratitude “Thank you so much Shizuo-san.” 

“You’re welcome. I shall leave then.” Daiki leaves immediately. 

“Riku, why didn't you tell us?” 

"I'm sorry Tenn-nii... I don't want to trouble anyone about it. Besides we are still filming the games, I don't want to interrupt it...I'm really sorry....” Riku bowed to them “Ah! The game? What happened to the game?” 

"Its fine Riku…I’m sure the manager and the others handled it.” 

“I told them to continue the game. But of course, we are disqualified.” 

“Aww I’m really sorry..” 

“It’s fine Riku, It seems like you are okay now...Let us go back.” 

The four head back to the venue. Team Mothers was the one who won the game unexpectedly.  
_________________________  
Final Scorings:  
Team 1- Harem team = 250  
Team 2- Mothers = 350 WINNER  
Team 3- Leadesirable = 200  
Team 4 - 4idiots =200  
____________________________  
“I knew it we will won this game.” Yuki proudly claimed 

“I never thought Eeny, meeny, miny moe can help you win a game...”Sogo mumble to himself still can’t believe they won 

"My back still hurts.. agh..." Ryuu complained

"There's no choice. We need to make a pyramid by lifting one another just like in cheer dances."

“WAHHHH I WANT A REMATCH!!!!! SOU-CHAN FIGHT MEE!!” Tamaki whined to Team Mothers 

“Tamaki-kun. Hmm... here.” Sogo handed him the prize Ousama pudding. 

“Sou-chan..?” Tamaki confused and shocked 

“You did a great job in our work Tamaki-kun.” Sogo praised Tamaki while patting his head 

"Ah! Riku-kun are you alright now?" Sogo noticed the four and went near to Riku to check on him 

"Yes I'm sorry for the trouble.. Sogo-san you are amazing! Your team won!" 

“It was actually luck… We got the shortest route and won the game immediately.” Sogo reasoned out 

“So that means the game filming is over..I’m sorry for causing you a lot of trouble manager..” 

"Riku-san.. you did not cause a trouble…” Tsumugi pointed out at the teams who remained at the game smiling at him 

"Ehhh?" Riku was confused

"Since your team is really worried about you, they made a fake fight that separated each of them so they will be disqualified and can look for you... " Nagi responded in a weird Japanese accent. 

"Excuse me. It is work, we can’t just leave just as we want to. We are a team so I just did it to not cause problem." Tenn lied to them deep inside he is really worried at Riku. 

"Thank you Tenn-nii! Iori!! Everyone!!" Riku cheerfully thanked all of them 

"Riku. I'm still mad at you. First, you haven't been able to finish your work and second, you left without telling anyone that you're having an attack. I don't want this to happen again." 

"sorry...Tenn-nii..." 

"Nanase, he is just saying that but Tenn's the one who is panicking the most. Ow!" 

"Shutup Gaku." 

"Heh! You want a fight brat?!" 

"You can't even gain points when I'm your opponent." 

"You--!" 

"Stop Fighting you two! The game is already finished your not opponents anymore!" 

"Shutup Ryuu!" Tenn and Gaku said in unison 

"I should be the one telling you that." Ryuu sighed 

“Haru, do you want pudding?” Minami offered Haruka 

“Huh? I’m not a kid you know!” Haruka complained pouting 

“Is that so.. Yotsuba-san.. You can have this then..” Minami gave Tamaki the pudding 

“Hey! That's mine!” 

“Isumin you rejected it first so no turning back now” 

“Tamaki, you can have this too.” Yuki handed him the Ousama pudding. 

“Arigato! Ousama Pudding is the best... *Nom*nom*nom*” 

"Goodwork everyone!” Daiki entered the venue and interrupted them. “This is the highest ratings we got from the audience! " Daiki added.

RITZ idol groups just glared silently at him. 

“Ah! Thank you everyone for your hard work!” The managers had their appearances here again ( It’s been a long time XD) 

“Chiba-san. If I am right tomorrow would be the last day of our work under your production company right?” Anesagi asked 

“Yes. In addition to that, the president would like to invite you to Hoshikage Productions tomorrow. He wants to personally meet and thank you for this.” Daiki replied

"So we will not have Ousama pudding anymore?!" Tamaki cried breaking the silence among the four groups 

“You already have a lot don’t you?” Yamato sweatdropping at Tamaki who has a lot of Ousama pudding in his arms 

"Nanase-san are you okay?" 

"Huh? Ah.. I am fine Iori.." 

"What's wrong Riku?" Mitsuki asked the redhead 

"You've been silent the whole time. Is there anything that bothers you?" Tenn asked worriedly 

"It's nothing... I just want us to be together like this again...I had so much fun!" 

"Don't worry Riku. I am sure you will be able to have more fun in the future." 

"Really Daiki-san?!" 

"Yes. By the way, you can go back to your rooms and take a rest we will go to Hoshikage Productions tomorrow early." 

_____________________

"Yamato-san." Iori, in his pajamas, went up to Yamato whose been staring at the Hotel’s balcony with his beer 

"hm?" 

"Have you been in the Hoshikage Productions before?" 

"No. but I've heard that place is a hell." Yamato replied seriously "Ichi. I promise I will protect Idolish7 with my entire life." 

"You don't need to go that far for us Yamato-san, I promise I will make us superstars that no one can reach us anymore." 

"Far more beyond than Zero...." Mitsuki interrupted while walking near to them with the other Idolish7 members 

"Nii-san?! Minna-san?! I thought you were already asleep?!" Iori felt embarrassed to what he just said

"Riku is the only one who is asleep, he's been too tired...he needs to get enough rest... " Sogo answered back

"Geez you two.. How come that you're not including us in your plans?" 

"Iorin...Yama-san... I want to protect Idolish7 too! I will do my best even more!" 

"Oh! Tamaki said the things I want to say too! I will protect my friends until the very end... No matter who we go against up for. We will continue to fight back. 

"We already face a lot of troubles so there's no giving up now." 

Yamato sighed. "If I'm with you... I feel like I have the courage to face what I am afraid of. Hoshikage Productions' president is a dangerous person, he can wipe out your existence in this industry if he dislikes you so be careful." 

"Yeah yeah Ossan. Don't be too worried... As long as we are together, our singing and dancing will always reach our fans. That's one thing that he can't wipe out." 

"Mitsu.." 

Tamaki yawned, he is also tired too.

"Ah seems like we need to take a rest now..." Mitsuki announced to the group

"We should go back now to take a rest... Goodnight everyone ..." Nagi first said goodnight

"Goodnight too Yama-san.. Iorinnn...Sou-chan...Na...gi...chii...M...ikk....i....zzzzzzzzz" 

"Come on Tamaki! Open your eyes! You're not yet at your room stay awake while walking... Ah! Oyasumi." 

"Ossan... Just put your trust in our friends... You can always rely on us..." 

"Yeah.... Mitsu...thank you for always trusting me.." 

"Huh?" 

"I said Goodnight! Sleep now so that you can still grow a height...byeeee" 

"Hey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! I wanna sleep now too... Zzzzzzz....


	15. MEETING A NEW PERSON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RITZ Idol groups are going to Hoshikage Pro company. The president of the company has finally revealed himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made a photo of Daiki and the president here. Hope you liked it!

RITZ idol groups are now in the bus that Daiki rented for their travel to Hoshikage Productions.

"Please sit in the place that you're comfortable with. You can choose any sit you want." Daiki told them.  
Daiki Chiba  
Age : 23 yrs. old  


The subunits Fly away duo and Mezzo sat together at front seats while Zool sat together at the back. That leaves Pythagoras Trio and Trigger to be having trouble in choosing their sits. 

"I'm going to sit with Nikaidou." Gaku declared.

"Ehhh? I thought you want to sit beside Tsumugi~" Yamato teased Gaku

"Shutup Old man!" 

"Then Kujou is sitting beside me!" Mitsuki said while putting his arm on Tenn's shoulder 

"That leaves me with.... Nagi May I sit with you?" Tsunashi went to ask permission from Nagi 

"OF COURSE TSUNASHI-SHI! It is a great pleasure to sit with you!" Nagi replied 

"Awwww I wanna sit with Tenn-nii..." 

"Nanase-san this isn't a field trip." 

"You're annoying Iori.... I wonder what their president looks like." 

"You're thinking of things that much. I'm sure their president is just like any other." 

"You're wrong Izumi Iori. Our president is a unique one. He is actually a pediatrician before he became a president." 

"Pediatrician?! You mean he isn't a business graduate student?" 

"No.. He actually this made the company to fulfill the wishes of his older brother..... Well, you will know more about him when we arrived." 

“May I ask why are so loyal to him Chiba-san?” Iori asked Daiki seriously. Iori was always confused why Daiki is so loyal to every command of their president.

“Hmm… He is a great person. He took care of me when I was a child. My mother and father both died in a car accident that is why I don’t have anywhere to go. Mr. Shizuo was the first one who took care of me but due to his career, he wasn’t able to fully take care of me. That’s when the president volunteered to take care of me but after 5 years I studied abroad so we got separated and now I came back when I heard that he is running a Production company.”

Such a great and kind president!” Riku praised

“Yes.”  
______________________________ 

An hour later, they arrived at Hoshikage Production whose building is so huge and high. 

"Woahhhhh...one...two..three... Four....fivee.." 

"Tamaki-kun what are you doing?" Sogo asked Tamaki 

"I'm counting how many floors this building has.. Ahhhh where was I.. Thirteen... Fourteen... Fifteen..." 

"There's a total of 52 floors." Daiki answered "Please follow me. Security is very strict here. Besides you may get lost when we enter the building." 

"Hai!"  
_____________________________________ 

They entered the Hoshikage Productions. Daiki gives them a quick tour of the place. Riku was looking everywhere from the ceiling to the wall up to the floor.

"Nanase-san make sure you don't get lost." 

"Iori! I'm not a child!" 

"Iori-san... Uhmm.. There is something I would like you to check.. Here.." Tsumugi went up to Iori to consult some things regarding their future works.

_________________________________ 

"Why is this place seem familiar.." Riku thought to himself. Unconsciously he got separated from the group and no one even noticed it! 

"I feel like I've seen this place before... Ah... Where are they?! Did I got lost?! I need to find them! Iori and Tenn-nii will scold me!" Riku tripped because of panic "Ittai...." 

"Are you okay?" a person offers his hand on Riku 

"I'm okay... Thank you... Huh?" Riku accepted the hand of the person but he was shocked when he saw that person's face 

" Long time no see.. Riku... "The unknown person greeted smilingly at Riku 

" Kaito-san!!!!" Riku hugged him" It's been a long time since we last met!" 

" Hahaha you're still the same cheerful and childish Riku I know... By the way, why are you alone? " 

" Ahh... I got separated from them... " Riku explained

_____________________  
Back to RITZ groups…..  
" I guess this part of the program must be changed. Nanase-san can't have too much work that day. " 

" Right... I'll take note of that.. " 

" We are here now at the president's office.. " Daiki announced to the group

He knocked on the door but no one responded. He opened the door slightly. 

" Huh.. The president is still not here... Please wait a little longer because the president might still at the meeting. " Daiki and the others entered the office and sat on the sofa

" Nanase-san?!!!! " Iori looked around and Riku can't be seen. 

"Does anyone of you have you seen Nanase-san?!!!" 

"No we didn't Iori aren't you with him?" Mitsuki answered back

"I consulted Iori-san about the program that's why his attention got diverted." Tsumugi explained why he got lost track of Riku earlier

"He must got separated.. We must look for him..." Ryuu said to the group

"No. No one will be leaving this place." Daiki interrupted 

"And why is that? Our center got lost do you think we can just relax in here. " Yamato answered furiously to Daiki

"I'll be sending securities to look for him." 

"No need for that Daiki.." Kaito entered the office with Riku behind him

"President!" Daiki bowed to Kaito

"Nanase-san! /Riku!/ Rikkun/ Nanase!" 

"Hehe Gomen... I got lost..." Riku said while rubbing his hair

"Daiki...get some tea, coffee and warm milk with honey for our guest.." Kaito ordered Daiki "Riku, do you want some strawberry cake? I'm wondering if that's still your favorite." Kaito asked Riku

"I still love strawberry cake Kaito-san!" 

"Okay, Daiki get as well as strawberry cake. Make sure it is the most delicious one." 

"Hai." Daiki responded and immediately left the office

"Riku, do you know each others?" Tenn asked Riku, he was curious how did Daiki knew that Riku’s favorite dessert is strawberry cake. 

"Yes we know each others! He was my---" Riku stopped his words when Kaito glanced at him

"Riku why don't I introduce myself to them... I am Kaito Hoshikage, the president of Hoshikage Productions. As per Riku, I became his doctor before." 

"Is that true?" 

"Yes... He became my doctor a year after you left me Tenn-nii..." 

"Tenn-nii? So you're the one whose been adopted by Kujou Takamasa." 

"How did you know that?" 

"First I am a Hoshikage, you should expect that I know until the very least information of each one of you. Second, Riku told me about you before at the hospital. Oh well, I am not here for that kind of talks. *cough* Thank you so much for your cooperation in the recent project. Daiki told me about the efforts you did that led up to our highest ratings. I hope to be working with you in the future. " 

" Thank you as well Hoshikage-san!" Tsumugi answered back. Kaito nodded in response that’s when he saw Minami.

" Hm.. Ah Minami Natsume.. How are you now?" 

"I am fine Hoshikage-san." 

"You can still go back to Hoshikage if you want. I never thought you would transfer completely to Tsukumo." 

"My sincerest apologies. I just.. found what I am looking for at Tsukumo." 

"Well, that’s your decision. Hm? Why do you keep glaring like Nikaidou Yamato? You really do resemble your father when you are glaring like that." 

"Tch." Yamato clicked his tongue in disgust

"How rude... Chiba Shizuo was my senpai before so you don't need to act like my enemy here." 

Daiki knocked on the door before entering.

"Kaito-sama. I've brought the tea, coffee, warm milk and strawberry cake now."

"Good. Riku.. Why don't you sit here with me? I missed talking with you so much."

"Okay Kaito-san!"

"Matte! Nanase-san..."

"Don't worry about them." Daiki said while serving the tea in front of Iori.

"Oi brat what's wrong?" Gaku asked Tenn whose been staring at Kaito furiously

"I don't like him."

"Shhh.. Tenn don't be rude to the president." Ryuu whispered to them

"Ryuu, have you forgotten there isn't anything that he likes at all." Gaku replied back to Ryuu

"This is actually awkward.." Touma whispered as well to Zool

"yeah.. Knowing that Tsukumo Pro and Hoshikage Pro is a rival company.. And now we are here inside their company..." Torao whispered back

"Don't worry. The president is actually a good person..........Maybe.."

"Maybe?! Mina you're from here and yet you don't know?"

"This is the first time I've met him. We only communicate through the staffs and letters. The truth is, it is rare for the president to set up a meeting with people outside the company."

"That's true. I've heard when I was a child that he hates being with people that much. This is really weird." Yamato told them as he can clearly hear Zool's whisperings

"Momo. Be careful talking with him." Yuki warned Momo. A moment ago Momo and Yuki are just silently watching every action and words of Kaito. 

"Of course Yuki!" Momo told Yuki that he will ask a question to Kaito.

"Excuse me President Hoshikage! I am Momose Sunohara from Re:Vale." Momo stood up and interrupted Riku and Kaito’s conversation

"Yes, do you need something? You don't like the tea?" Kaito responded

"Ahh no! It's not about that! I am just wondering why you have chosen us to your project?"

"Ahh.. I see..... I haven’t explained myself to you...." Kaito stood up from his seat gaining the attention of the whole group. "Idolish7, Trigger, Re:Vale and Zool. These four idol groups have made a great impact on the entertainment industry. You have bloomed and rose just like this flower. I know each one of you has your own resolve why you chose the path you're currently in and that made me thought of an idea, what if....these 4 idols groups were into one single project together who among you would shine the most? I'm sure the fans would like to see that. My main goal is to see who among you has the greatest potential to be the Superstar!"

" Momo-chan would like to know who it is... " Momo asked sarcastically cheerfully and bravely to Kaito

" It is a secret for now but from the very first time I saw him I knew it. When the time comes, he will shine in a stage all eyes cannot be removed from him. The star that no one can even more reach. " Kaito sighed." That is the dream of my older brother but now he's gone. I made this company for him. I am going to create stars in this entertainment industry that is powerful. I'm going to destroy those who are unworthy. " Kaito added

"Pardon my rudeness Kaito-sama. These idols needs to go to their interview now." Daiki interrupted.

"ah... Sorry for taking too much of your time... You can go now.. Once again thank you for cooperating with Hoshikage Productions. By the way Riku, do you have free time after the interview? I’d like to talk with you privately.”

“Manager do I have work?”

“You don’t have any more work after interview Riku-san!”

“You don’t need to wait for Riku, I will be the one who will bring him to your dorm after we talked.”

“I don’t trust you. I ain’t permitting Riku to stay here with you” Tenn stepped forward rejecting to leave Riku under his hands.

“oi Tenn…” Ryuu tries to calm Tenn

“Why? Have you forgotten that you are not his brother anymore? Kujou Tenn, you left Riku when he was 13 years old right. Legally, Riku doesn’t need your permission anymore.”

“I hate to say this but I won’t allow Nanase-san to stay here as well.” Iori also stepped forward

“Riku will be the one who will decide that. Not you two… So Riku are you going to stay after?”

“Uh.. I am Kaito-san.. Sorry Iori and Tenn-nii, I promise you I will be fine! Kaito-san can be trusted!"

“But Nanase-san..”

“Riku…”

“Excuse me Kaito-sama, these idols needs to prepare now.”

“Is that so… See you later then Riku..”

“Bye bye Kaito-san!”

Then RITZ Idol groups left the office, leaving Daiki and Kaito alone.

“Daiki. Proceed with the plan.”

“Hai. If you will excuse me Kaito-sama I'll accompany them now...”

_______________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy this chapter?  
> Sorry for the drawing I'm not really a good drawing but I did my best to show you how Daiki and Kaito looks like! <3


	16. Farewell, Conversations and News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RITZ Idol groups bid farewells to each others. Riku and Kaito had a conversation alone. Unexpected news surprised Trigger especially... Gaku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update for you guyssss XD

Interview:  
“How was your experience in these collaboration?” The interviewer asked the RITZ Idol groups 

“It was SPLENDID!” Nagi was the first one who responded

“Collaboration project with I7, Re:vale and Zool is an honor for us Trigger.” Ryuu responded as well

“We thought it was a waste of time but we actually enjoyed it.” Touma responded 

“I see I see how about you Re:Vale? How do you feel about being collaborated with these youngsters?” The interviewer faced Re:Vale

“It is really enjoyable. We had best experiences with them.” Yuki replied back

“You see we had these games and picnic too! My kouhais are really awesome at that!” Momo replied cheerfully

"Really Momo-san? I wish we could have more collaboration in the future!” Riku exclaimed  
_________________________  
Kaito is watching the interview from the office..

“That would be the last one….Riku….” Kaito grinned while swirling his wine.  
_________________________  
The interview has finished. It is time for our idols to go back and say goodbye to each others.

"Well. Thanks for everything." Gaku bid farewell to them

"Let us have more fun next time Yaotome..." Yamato replied

"Sure." Gaku replied back

“Are you sure you’re gonna be okay Riku?” Tenn asked his little brother in concern.

“Of course Tenn-nii! Kaito-san is a good person! He always takes care of me before.” Riku exclaimed

“…” Tenn felt guilt when remembering the times that he was not on Riku’s side before. What’s more, is that Kaito was the one whose been there not him.

“Tenn we need to go.” Anesagi interrupted them, “Gaku and Ryuu are already waiting.”

“Bye bye Tenn-nii!” Riku waved goodbye to Tenn who smiled at his brother's cheerfulness

“Bye bye.”

And with that Trigger was the first one’s who left. Soon Re:Vale and Zool also bid farewell to Idolish7. The managers thanked each others for the opportunity they had.

The only one that was left is I7.

“Nanase-san. Be careful please.”

“Geez Iori. You are more stricter than Tenn-nii…”

“You are an essential asset to Idolish7 that why----” Iori said shyly

“In short, Iori is worried about you.” Nagi interrupted Iori

“Rokuya-san I’m not worried! I’m just concerned about our group’s center!”

“Oh! Is it just the same as worrying to Riku?”

“Please shutup..” Iori facepalmed himself meanwhile Riku is being dense here... he doesn’t understand what’s happening between Iori and Nagi.

“Riku if something happened contact us immediately.” Yamato said seriously. He doesn't want to leave Riku there but he got no choice. It was Riku's decision afterall.

“Okay Yamato-san!”

“Minna-san let us go now.” Tsumugi announced to the group. I7 except Riku went back to their dorm to rest.

Riku sighed. “Why are they so worried about me..” He mumbled to himself.

“Riku-kun… let me accompany you to the president.. He is waiting at the lounge.” Daiki out of nowhere appeared behind him. 

“Daiki-san! You scared me!” Riku exclaimed as he was surprised by Daiki sudden appearance.

“I’m sorry..”  
_________  
Kaito is sitting on a sofa with drinks and cakes already prepared at the table. Daiki knocked on the door.

“Kaito-sama, Riku-kun is here.”

“Come in.”

“Kaito-san!” Riku ran toward Kaito 

“Riku.. sit here beside me..”

“Sure!” Riku and Kaito sat besides each others. "Wow! Another strawberry cake!"

"You haven't finished eating your cake earlier because of work so I told Daiki to prepare some again."

"Thank you Kaito-san! Daiki-san!" 

Daiki nodded smilingly as a response.

"So… Riku how's your health?"

"I am fine now Kaito-san! I’ve been getting lesser attacks now!"

"That's good to hear. You're really an idol now... Your group...Idolish7 was it? It has become popular now…"

"Yeah! I'm having so much fun being an idol with them!"

"Riku can you sing a song for me? I missed your voice.. "

" Eh? Right now? "

" Please.. "

" Okay.. Uhm.. “

"Utaou Septet.....  
Saisho ni narashita ano neiro wa  
Bokura no Heart beat  
Soroete sing with  
Doko e de mo hashiresou da nante waratta"

Kaito silently listened to Riku's singing. Unconsciously, tears started to drop on his face. Riku noticed it and was interrupted" Are you okay Kaito-san? "

" Ah sorry Riku.. I just remembered my brother... "

" Its okay now Kaito-san... I'm sure he is happy wherever he is.. " Riku hugged crying Kaito.

_________________________________

At Idolish7 dorm.

" Just what time will Nanase-san be back?” Iori has been walking back and forth worried about Riku

“Relax Iori, it’s been only 10 minutes late.” Mitsuki told his brother from the kitchen. He is cooking their dinner.

Tamaki is watching TV (of course eating Ousama pudding) when he noticed Yamato staring at something “Yama-san what is that?”

“Ah.. a brooch Tama. This is what we found when a man tried to kill us in a maze.”

“WHATTTTTT???!!!”

“Awww my ears gonna break you know.. you don’t need to shout.”

“HOW COME WE ARE NOT GOING TO SHOUT IF YOU DIDN’T TELL US SUCH IMPORTANT THING!!” Mitsuki yelled at Yamato

“Geezz.. I’m sorry okay? Besides Nagi is with me so I thought he told you already.”

“OH Sorryy I forgot to tell them about it. I was busy watching the special episodes of Magical Kokona that I missed.”

“Come’n you two…” Mitsuki sweatdropped at the two

Iori sighed. “Nii-san… two of your unit members are not only insensitive but irresponsible as well.” 

“Iori I know that already.” Mitsuki deadpannedly replied

“So Nikaidou-san please tell us everything that happened.”

“When we are in the maze, an unknown man suddenly just fired a gun at us. I bet he was trying to kill us there but he failed. We tried to catch him but he got away and Nagi found this brooch that the man fell.” Yamato showed the brooch to them “ Torao said it is expensive and customized abroad.”

“Do you think it is related to the traps that were set up?” Sogo asked the group. He remembered the traps that the other team encountered at the maze.

“It looks like the man who tried to kill Yamato-san’s team and the traps are related.” He added

“Tadaima!” Riku arrived at the dorm 

“Nanase-san! How are you? Did something happened?” Iori immediately went up to Riku to check on him

“Relax Iori. We just talked. Huh? What is that?”

“A brooch Rikkun!” Tamaki responded

“Wow it’s so cool! It’s an eagle with a crown! It is like from the book I read before!”

“Book?” Yamato confusedly asked

“Yes! It was about the eagle, that rules over a kingdom but his best friend betrayed him and killed him.”

“That’s a sad story Rikkun..”

“Yeah… there is no happy ending to that story…Ahhh I wanna rest now.. later!”

“Restwell Riku-kun.” Sogo replied

"Don't forget to take a bath first and eat dinner before sleeping!" Mitsuki shouted  
__________________  
The day after... Trigger is busy filming their new PV for the song that they will release.

"Excuse me! Let me through! Gaku!" Anesagi said as he passed through the staffs, Anesagi has important news that Gaku needs to know immediately "I need to talk to you!"

"Huh? But we are on the middle of the filming." Gaku replied

"I just need a minute! It is important!"

Anesagi and Trigger excused themselves from filming and went to their rest area.

"What is this about. Make sure it is important that you disturb us from our work." Tenn deadpannedly warned Anesagi

"Hahh.. It is about your father Gaku." Anesagi is still panting. He ran immediately when he saw the news about Yaotomo Pro.

"Dad?"

"The.. Yaotome Productions..."

"What happened?"

"They've shutdown....and your father is no where to be seen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Yaotome Pro? Let us find out on the next chapters...  
> Thank you so much for reading!


	17. TRUST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anesagi explained what happened to Yaotome Pro. Otoharu didn't allow I7 to help Trigger. I7 with Banri and Tsumugi went to ReVale backstage. Riku got mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Here's an update!

"Excuse me! Let me through! Gaku!" Anesagi said as he passed through the staffs, Anesagi has an important news that Gaku needs to know immediately "I need to talk to you!"

"Huh? But we are in the middle of the filming."

"I just need a minute! It is important!"

Anesagi and Trigger excused themselves from filming and went to their rest area.

"What is this about. Make sure it is important that you dare disturb us from our work."

"Hahh.. It is about your father Gaku."

"Dad?"

"The.. Yaotome Productions..."

"What happened?"

"They've shutdown....and your father is nowhere to be seen."

"WHATTTT!?!!!"

"shutdownn...?" Gaku frowned upon hearing the news

"Yaotome Productions is no more. It closed down." Anesagi explained 

"Why.. Did have.. This to happen... That company... He replaced his own family for that DAMN COMPANY AND NOW IT SHUTDOWN! DA HECK IS THIS!" Gaku punched the wall as he felt both confusion and rage.

"Gaku! Please calm down!" Ryuu tried to calm Gaku down.. He stopped Gaku from punching the wall.

"Is there any reason why it shutdown?" Tenn asked seriously while just calmly analyzing the situation

"It started when Yaotome Productions was allegedly accused to be the one releasing negative articles about you... Sooner... most of the audience are now mad at the company... The idols, celebrities and staffs.... One by one transferred to the other company... They said it was the president's decision to just close the company itself than receiving anymore damages. The problem is.. When I tried calling the president.. His phone was cannot be reached and no one has seen him from the time he closed the company... I thought he just don't want to talk to anyone... I tried calling the Yamamura residence but they said, he hasn't come back home for almost 3 days already. I filed a report on the police but they denied my report! ... " Anesagi explained more in detail

" Why would the president just disappear in times like this? Don’t tell me something might happened to him.. " Ryuu mumbled to himself

" Gaku. What do you want to do." Tenn faced toward Gaku and asked him

"Isn't it obvious.. We are going to find him. Bring the company back and I'm gonna punch him for not saying anything to me!"

"That's good to hear."

"Except for the last part.. You should not punch your own father.. " Ryuu sweatdropped at the last line "But how are we going to find him?"

"Anesagi-san, please contact Re:Vale's manager as well as Zool and Idolish7" Gaku commanded Anesagi

"I know that we should ask Re:Vale for help... But why I7 and Zool?"

"I7 president might know something, I remember my father talking to him before and knowing Tsukumo who was the first one who brought down the company has a lot of connections. "

"I don't want them to get involved with this...."Ryuu sighed

" Even if we don't want to. I'm sure they would ask us sooner. It is all over the news now right Anesagi-san?"

"that's right.. They are the type of people who always wants to get into trouble."

"we should go back to our work now."

Gaku sighed and Trigger went back to work.

_________________________

At Tsukumo Productions….  
"Have you heard the news?" Touma started 

"Yeah." Haruka, Torao and Minami said in unison

"Yaotome Productions finally ended huh. I wonder who did that. Ne~ Ryo-san how do you feel?" Touma asked Tsukumo whose been playing some toys (Tsukumo came back finally!)

"Hm? I don't know.. I should feel happy that Yaotome has been destroyed but..."

"But? Don't tell me he still have a conscience?" Touma thought to himself

" I feel bad because it wasn't me who did that."

"I was wrong." Touma thought and sighed as well as Minami, Haruka and Torao.

"Eh? you're thinking the same thing as me?" Touma asked

"Maybe." Haruka replied

"Who knows." Torao replied

"I can tell that we are all hoping that Ryo-san would have a conscience." Minami replied

"What do you mean by that?!" Tsukumo overheard them

____________________

Tsumugi slammed the door "Minna-san!" Tsumugi rushed into them wanting to tell the news

"Manager we already know." Yamato stopped her from announcing

"Eh?" Tsumugi was confuse. I7 is silently reading an article.

"I never thought Yaotome Production’s closure would happen..."

Sad silence surrounded them until Tsumugi’s phone rang.

"Excuse me!.... Hello? Eh? Seriously? Hai... Hai... Goodbye.."

"Manager?" Idolish7 looked into Tsumugi with a confused look

"Minna-san.. Trigger is asking for our help..."

______________________________

Tsumugi immediately went up to his father's office to ask permission about helping Trigger.

"Otou-san!" Tsumugi slammed again the door.(poor door)

When she enters Otoharu and Banri is already talking…

"Ah, Banri-san!..... Otou-san have you heard what happened to Yaotome Pro?"

"Yes.. It was really unexpected." Otoharu deadpannedly responded

"Hai... Anesagi-san contacted me and they are asking for our help.. She said that Gaku's father might have contacted you before he disappeared..."

"......" Otoharu stayed silent.

"Otou-san?" Tsumugi called upon his father but he still didn’t respond. She felt something unusual from this so she faced Banri to ask the same thing

"Banri-san?” 

"........ " Banri also didn’t respond to Tsumugi

" What's wrong?"

" President.. " Banri glanced at the president saying the they should tell Tsumugi about it. Otoharu nodded in response

" Tsumugi.... We will not going to help Trigger. "

" Eh…. " Tsumugi slammed the table" WHY???! " (So now it’s not the door but the table?? Seriously Tsumugi? You're the same as Gaku whose been punching the wall XD)

" Call the boys. We are going discuss some things. " Ototharu demanded

" Hai... I'm sorry... "  
_______________________________

" We are not going to help Trigger? Whyyy? "Sogo exclaimed in surprise.

" Sogo-kun... I know you are a fan of Trigger but. Sousuke was the one who told me to never get involved in this problem. "

"Did he tell you why president?" Iori questioned the president

"Banri."

"Yes. While you are at your job at the Hoshikage Pro, certain alleges were attacked to Yaotome Pro. I went to their production company to check on somethings and I found out that one by one.. the staff, celebrities and producers are resigning from the company and transferring to another company. We also.... had received a lot of applications that came from Yaotome... When I interviewed one of them why they want to transfer here... They also say the same thing. 'Yaotome Pro is not a good company. They are not treated right.' but one slid his mouth. He said 'he had no choice but to transfer because he doesn't want his family to be in trouble."

" Wait. Does that mean... "

" Yes. Someone is threatening them and forcing them to resign. Without any staff, producers, or celebrities at the Production Company, the company needs to close down. "

" We need to tell Tenn-nii about this! " Riku exclaimed to them

" We know some useful information like this...so why we are not helping them." Iori mumbled 

"The president doesn't want you to get involved in this... Someone was able to threaten a hundred of staffs.... It is not safe for you... Please understand." Banri bowed to them

________________________________

I7 went back to the living room…  
"I don't understand... Trigger is our friend... So why aren't we helping them..."

"Mitsuki..." Nagi sadly responded

"The president is just thinking our safety... That's why..." Iori told them

"We already faced a lot of trouble and we survived it right?" Tamaki stood up and announced to them remembering the times they had a lot of trouble before with Trigger.

"Right! Even if they don't want to! I'm still going to help them!" Sogo said determinedly

"Me too! I'm going to help Tenn-nii!"

"Please calm down... The president told us to not get involved to Trigger.... Me too.. I want to help them.. especially Gaku-san…" Tsumugi stopped them

"That’s right!” Iori had an idea “The president didn't told us to not help Yaotome-san." Iori responded to Tsumugi

"Ichi's right! We are not going to help them as Trigger but only our friend Yaotome." Everyone grinned at Yamato

“So you’re finally calling Yaotome as your friend huh…” Mitsuki teased Yamato

"Shutup!"

"Let me help you too." Banri walked up to them

"Banri-san!?"

"If you need more information I know someone who might know more...."

"Who?"

"Re:Vale."

__________________

I7 with Tsumugi and Banri went to Re:Vale's show NEXT: RE:VALE.

"BANCHAN!!!" Momo hugged Banri.

"Hello Momo-kun.."

"Banri-kun how about me? Hug me too..." Yuki opened his arms to hug Banri

"You can hug yourself Yuki."

"ouch.... Oh well... Ban already told me why you are here.” Yuki said straightforwardly to others as if he didn't hear Banri but he was still crying inside because of Banri’s rejection "We are currently investigating it. This is a serious problem. Trigger also asked for our help a while ago, they will be here in a minute."

"Hora! Here’s some peach juice for each one of you." Momo added 

" Do you have anyone in mind who would target Yaotome Pro?" Banri asked Re:vale

" Knowing that Trigger is not under Yaotome pro anymore. I doubt anyone would be interested in them… " Sogo said confusedly

" Wrong. Without Trigger under their company, the Yaotome Pro would become weak making it an easy target for a bigger company. " Yuki said seriously

" bigger company huh..." Iori mumbled to himself

"Hoshikage Productions."

"No way! Kaito-san would never do that!" Riku stood up in surprise

"Rikkun?!" 

"Kaito-san is a good person! He would never destroy other people's company." Riku convinced them

"We can't be so sure about that Riku...." Yamato replied to him

"But Yamato-san! Kaito-san even made a collaborative project for us. He even wants to work again with us.... Why would he closed down a company?" Riku replied still convincing that Kaito is a good person

"Nanase-san, we get that you and Hoshikage-san are close but we still can't trust him."Iori replied back

"So you are not believing me?” 

Riku looked towards Re:vale who stayed silent “Yuki-san and Momo-san?!” 

Then he look into his member’s hoping that someone would say that they believe him “Sogo-san? Mitsuki-san? Yamato-san? Tamaki? Nagi? Banri-san? Manager?” No one responded

“Don’t tell me even you Iori...?"

"I'm sorry... But... Nikaidou-san's father came from Hoshikage Production... Besides Nikaidou-san saw it with his own two eyes how dangerous they are.... Nanase-san.... He knows more than you."

"your wrong." Riku left the room clenching his fist with his bangs covering his face.

"Did Rikkun got angry?"

"He is.... Mad?"

Iori sighed... "Lookslike I need to apologize to him.. I'm going to follow him please continue the meeting." Iori stood up and opened the door to follow Riku as he was about to open the door Trigger was already there with a shocked face.

“Woah what happened to Nanase?” He is walking very fast…” Gaku asked them

“Explain.” Tenn, who was surrounding with a dark aura, asked them to explain.

“Re… re…relax…We just got into misunderstanding…” Yamato (bravely) tried to calm Tenn. Everyone in the room is trembling with fear actually.

“*fake cough* Trigger sit here. We are going to continue the meeting.” Yuki gaining his posture back

“Since when this became a meeting?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I am actually having a writer's block at the moment peace :(((


	18. LIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku told Iori how he met Kaito... Kaito told the truth to Iori but he lied to Riku? Find out why and how...

"Nanase-san!" Iori, right after the Trigger went inside the meeting room of Re;Vale, ran to follow Riku whose been upset.

"Oi Nanase-san! Wait!" Iori shouted while running towards Riku. When he caught up to him Iori grabbed Riku’s wrist. "Just where are you going?"

"To Kaito-san."

"You're going there alone?!"

"Why? I'm going to prove to you that Kaito-san didn't do it."

"Just what are your relationship with him! Why are trusting that person that much Nanase-san?!!" Iori shouted to Riku. He really doesn’t understand why Riku is so attached to that man.

"because... Because..." Riku can’t decide if he was going to tell Iori

"Because what?!!"

"he.. was..... the first person... who believed in me....." He continued "back at the hospital.... doctors would always say no if I wanted to sing... but Kaito-san... He is different..."

_______

Kaito and Riku back story (Not all there's a lot more in the next chapters)

Kaito was walking through the corridors taking a glimpse on each room in the hospital. Kaito is doctor, a pediatrician to be more precise. His specialty is kids who are above 10 years old, he can entertain and control the kids behavior. Walking past the second to the last room, the door is quite open..

“Someone is singing.. No... A kid is singing...”Kaito thought to himself  
Unconsciously, Kaito entered the room. He saw a little redhead boy singing while staring at the window. The little redhead stopped and got scared when he noticed Kaito. 

"Uh. Sorry.. I was captivated by your singing.. I didn't notice I was here already.." Kaito apologized to the kid

"It's oka--- *cough*cough*cough*" The redhead kid started coughing too much. Kaito immediately knew what was going on and he handed out the inhaler to the kid together with his medicines. 

"Thank... you..." The breathing of the kid finally calmed. 

"What's your name kid?" Kaito asked while helping the kid laying down on his bed. 

"I'm Riku.. and you're?" 

"I'm Doctor Kaito." Kaito smiled gently at him. 

"Doctor-san. When will I be able to sing and dance?" 

"Sing and dance? You want to sing and dance?" Kaito was surprised. It is rare for a child to like that kind of things usually what they would want is to play. 

When Riku didn’t hear a response, he know the answer immediately "I know Doctor-san... I will not be able to do that right..." 

Kaito felt the sadness coming from Riku. It really broke his heart seeing the child's sadness. 

"You can." He replied and started to encourage Riku "I know someday you can sing and dance Riku. Not just sing and dance but you can do everything you want." He continued

"Really?!" Riku liven up because of Kaito's encouraging words. It was the first time someone told him he can.

"Yes. But first you need to make your health better first." Kaito responded with a smile

"I promise to be better!" Riku answered with too much energy

"By the way Riku.. Where are your parents or your guardian?" 

"Oka-san and Otou-san have works. I don't have any guardian.." 

"How about siblings? Do you have one?" 

Riku stayed silent before responding.. 

"He.. abandoned me.. He left me with that guy.." Riku was about to cry…

"Left? Guy?" Kaito thought to himself "Ah I'm sorry I brought that up... Ah! Do you like reading books?" Kaito immediately changed the topic not wanting to sadden the boy even more

"Yes! Books are awesome! I feel like I am having an adventure!" 

Daiki continued talking to Riku. He doesn’t understand himself but he was attached to this boy. Everyday, he visits Riku’s hospital room to entertain him.   
_______________________________

Back to present..

"Now that you know about it.. Please let me go." Riku deadpannedly said

Iori sighed. "I'm sorry about that Nanase-san... I understand now.. I'm going with you."

"It's fine Iori.. You don't need to feel guilty about it."

"You're gonna prove it to me right? That's why I need to be there."

______________________________________

At Hoshikage Productions…

"Here's a 300 million yen." Kaito handed him a check. 

"You're really gonna pay me a 300 million yen to just close down this company?" 

"Is it not enough? I'll make it 500 million yen then." Kaito handed another 200 million yen check

"Woah! I like you! You know how to negotiate properly! It's a deal then." 

"Good." 

“I’ll be going then. Thanks for the negotiation Hoshikage-san.” The man exited the office.

Currently, Daiki is leading Riku and Iori towards the president’s office.

The man passed though them. “Huh? Isn’t that…the current president of Tsukumo Pro?” Iori thought to himself.

Daiki knocked on the door "Kaito-sama... Riku-kun and his friend from I7 wants to speak with you."

"Let them in."

"Kaito-san! Sorry for the sudden visit..."

"Its fine Riku! You are welcome here anytime you want."Kaito replied "So what brings you here?"

"Kaito-san please tell Iori that you didn't do anything to Yaotome Pro..." Riku requested to Kaito

"Is this about the closure of that company?"

"Yes. We are suspecting that there is big company that is behind of that." Iori responded 

"And you're suspecting it is us... How brave of you to say that straightforwardly to me." Kaito replied back seriously

"Just answer us. Are the one behind it?"

"No. I would not do anything as dirty as that."

"See Iori I told you!" Riku suddenly stood up so he bump into Daiki who is serving them tea which spilled in Riku’s clothes. "Ah I'm sorry Daiki-san!"

"No I'm sorry Riku-kun! I've spilled tea on your clothes!"

Kaito sighed at the scene "Please be careful next time Riku and Daiki."

"Hai.." 

"I’m sorry Kaito-sama...."

"Daiki get some new clothes for Riku and Riku come with Daiki... You can't go outside with wet clothes you might have an attack."

"hai.. Thank you Kaito-san!"

Riku and Daiki left the office… leaving Iori and Kaito alone…Awkward silence surrounded the two as Iori been glaring at him.

"I lied." Kaito broke the silence leaving Iori shocked

"huh?!"

"You're slow aren't you? I said I lied. It was really me who close down the company."

"I knew it. Why did you lie to Nanase-san. HE TRUSTED YOU SO MUCH!!"

"Because I don't want to disappoint him. I know he is attached to Trigger but Yaotome Pro. I will not let those kinds of companies to operate anymore."

"If you're the one who closed down the company then tell me where is Yaotome-san's father?"

"Sousuke Yaotome, he never treated his staffs right. I hate those kind of persons. But I am not involved in his disappearance. I don't know where he is. You might think that I am lying again…. Well, it all depends on you."Kaito replied back

“Are you targeting Tsukumo Pro as well? I saw the current president a while ago…” Iori asked Kaito

"How clever… You really do have the skills. You are the Perfect Highschool student, Izumi Iori right? I would like to offer you to work under our company. Your skills are a great asset for Hoshikage Pro."

"I'm sorry but I don't have any interest in your company."

"Hmmm.. I know you would say that but.. here's my business card. You can call me if you changed your mind." Kaito handed him the business card

"I don't ne----" Iori was about to give back the business card when Riku entered the room. 

"I'm back!!"

Iori immediately hides the card to his pocket. 

"Ahh Riku! Those clothes still suit you!" Kaito changed to the atmosphere between them.

"Geez Kaito-san you still have this?" Riku is wearing a black plain sweatshirt with white polo under it.

"Nanase-san we need to go home now. If you will excuse us." Iori dragged Riku away from Kaito anymore. 

"Bye Kaito-san!" Riku waved goodbye.

"Sure be careful on your way home." Kaito calmly waved back  
____________________

At night in Idolish7 dorm…

“Nii-san… Nikaidou-san over here…” Iori whispered to Yamato and Mitsuki 

The I7 are gathered at Iori’s room with lights off using only flashlight. They made sure that Riku is completely asleep before gathering.

“*yawns* Iorin are we camping and why are we hiding?” Tamaki asked Iori

“We can’t let Nanase-san hear us.”

“What is this all about?” Sogo asked them. Sogo is actually confused about this he doesn’t understand why Riku isn’t involved in this.

“We went to Hoshikage-san earlier … and he told me that he is the one behind the closure of Yaotome Pro.” Iori explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author-san really do have a writer's block at the moment please standby.. I swear I will finish this story! Thanks for reading!


	19. BETRAYAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i7 secretly had a meeting about what happened to Riku and Iori when they went to Hoshikage Pro. Tenn got kidnapped and Zool will disband?

The I7 are gathered at Iori’s room with light off. They made sure that Riku is completely asleep before gathering.

“*yawns* Iorin why are we hiding?” Tamaki asked Iori

“Shhhh…We can’t let Nanase-san hear us.”

“What is this all about?” Sogo asked them. Sogo is actually confused about this he doesn’t understand why Riku isn’t involved in this.

“We went to Hoshikage-san earlier … and he told me that he is the one behind the closure of Yaotome Pro.” Iori explained.

“Seriously? Why would he say such information like that… “Yamato asked

“That is what I am curious about… I don’t understand what he is thinking… why would he just reveal himself just like that…” Iori replied back at Yamato

“Why are we hiding this from Rikkun?” Tamaki asked them 

“because…he trust Hoshikage-san so much… Remember he got mad when we didn’t want to believe him..”

“I see… Riku-kun is sensitive when it comes to Hoshikage-san… I wonder why..”Sogo understands the situation they are in, Riku can’t be stressed.

“He told me that Hoshikage-san was the first one who believed he can sing and dance…”

“It is still not an enough reason…. I bet there’s more.” Mitsuki asserted

“Shall we tell Re:Vale and Trigger about it?”

“Only Nananse-san should not know about this.. It might affect him if he knows.” Iori told the group “In terms of Yaotome-san’s father, he said he didn’t know where he is.”

“Damn.. I feel like he is playing with us. He is the one who closed down the company but he didn’t know where Yaotome Sousuke is?” Mitsuki complained

“We can’t be sure, he could be still lying. I think he knows something about Yaotome’s father.”

“Okay I’ll contact Yuki and Yaotome about this.”

“So you are that close now huh?” Mitsuki teased Yamato

“Mr. Yuki and Yaotome-shi is a close friend of Yamato from Re:Vale and Trigger!”

“Hell no! You know I always need to turn my phone off!!”

"Why?" Nagi asked in an English accent

“Because Yuki is always spamming me!”

“Oh! Isn't that great?!”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!” Yamato shouted back

“SHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”

“sorrreyyy…” Nagi and Yamato apologizes  
_______________________________________  
Trigger is on their way to the car to go home....

“Ah I forgot my jacket on the backstage!” Ryuu asserted to them “I’ll go and get it! Wait for me here.”

“Geez Ryuu since when you become this clumsy.” Gaku deadpanly replied while Ryuu is running back to the backstage

While waiting, a person from the shadows showed up to them.

"Kujou Tenn." 

"Who are you." Tenn replied back

"You're going with me." The unknown man responded back

"Do you know him brat?" Gaku stepped forward to protect Tenn. Gaku is ascertain that this man is dangerous and targets Tenn.

"No. I don't recognize him at all."

"You need to go with me." The unknown man passed through Gaku and grabbed Tenn forcely.

"Hey! Just what do you think you are doing huh? Let go of Tenn! Who the hell are you?!” Gaku was about to punch the man but he was kicked out “Ack! TENN!!" 

"Let go of me!" Tenn tried to resist but he can't and they both disappeared from Gaku’s sight.

"GAKU!" Ryuu who just arrived at the carpark ran towards Gaku whose been sitting on the floor with a shocked face.

“Gaku! What happened to you?!”

“Ryuu! Quick! Call the police! Someone kidnapped Tenn!” Gaku finally snapped from his shock  
________________________________________  
Tsukumo Pro….

"Just what is the meaning of this?!" Tsukumo blurted out in the president's office

"Ryo.... Don't just enter into someone's office." The current president of the Tsukumo is Ryo’s older brother

"Hmp. Just answer me Brother. What is the meaning of this! Why our staffs are transfering?!"

"We can't force them to stay anylonger. This company will fail anyway." 

"What?! Tsukumo Pro is a powerful company and yet you will allow to make it fall just like what happened in Yaotome??! I cannot allow this!!!" 

"Stop talking nonsense! I am the president of Tsukumo now. You are just a pathetic manager. Get out."

"Tch." Tsukumo slammed the door

"hmm... I should list the things I would buy with this money now..ahh~" The president started to count the money he got from Kaito.

"Excuse m---" Minami entered the office. 

President of Tsukumo panicked and immediately hide the money. 

"Does anyone of you knows how to knock first before entering?!" 

"Pardon my rudeness... I need to ask you why aren't we getting any work." 

"Ah! I forgot about Zool... Sorry but I guess you need to find another company soon or just disband. "

"Why?"

"Tsukumo Pro will fall too. That man is really powerful. I don't want to fight with him. I need to finish closing the company soon." 

"You're closing the company as well?" 

"Please leave." 

Minami didn't talk back anymore and just leave.   
_______________________  
"Its so boringgggggggg" Haruka complained

"Can't help it. The president isn't giving us any work." Torao explained 

"why is he isn't approving any work offered to us! Damn it!" Touma complained as well

Minami entered the room where Zool is gathered. 

"Oh Mina you're back! What did the President say?" Touma asked immediately hoping for an answer why Zool isn’t getting any work.

"....." Minami stayed silent can’t decide if he should tell them or not.  
"Mina?" 

"We should disband." 

"HUH??!!!?"  
________________  
"Yaotome Pro... Check.... Tsukumo Pro.... Check.... Last two.. Takanashi Pro and you.... Kujou Takamasa.... I will destroy your only hope.... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload! I got writer's block recently so I focused on writing a full draft of this story... Thanks for reading!


	20. RESOLVED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man who kidnapped Tenn revealed himself and gave a warning about Kaito Hoshikage. Trigger helped Touma to find a new resolve regarding Zool disbandment.

At a closed warehouse…. 

The man who kidnapped Tenn released him.

"Sorry for making this." The man apologizes

"Who are you?!"

"I am Rei. It’s nice to meet you Kujou Tenn.” 

"Why did you kidnapped me."

"Because he is starting to make his moves now. And I'm sure he is targeting you the most. Kujou Tenn." Rei replied back "I just need to tell you this one thing, Kaito Hoshikage might look like a good person but he has deep rage inside. He will do and use everything to destroy the entertainment industry. "

"Why are you saying this to me. Why should I trust you?"

"Because Takamasa chose you."

"You know Kujou-san?!"

"I know him very well. See you around next time." Rei vanished again on the shadows

"Wait. I still have more questions to ask." Tenn tried to catch up with Rei but Gaku appeared behind.

"Tenn!"

"Ryuu? Gaku?"

"Tenn are you alright?!"Ryuu asked in concern

"I'm alright... How did know where to find me?"

"It's actually weird... But... The moment that guy kicked me... He left a paper on the floor. It says, don't worry about your friend. You can get him back at the warehouse in the next 30 minutes."Gaku replied and explained to them

"He really scared us to death. Is he pranking us!!??!!"

"I even called the police..” 

"Speaking of! I need to call back the police and apologize!"

"If this a prank, it is not funny Tenn. Oi! What happened to you. Why are you so silent like that. Did he do something to you?"

"No... But he told something...like a warning."

"Warning?"

"Kaito might look like a good person but he has deep rage inside. He will do and use everything to destroy the entertainment industry."

“Nevermind that! We need to go home now! I really tired now!”  
______________

Back to Zool…

"HUH??!!!?" The three of them shouted in unison

"I said we should disband."

"Hold on a seconds Mina.. What the heck are you saying?!" Touma demands an explanation from Minami "Why are suddenly just saying that we should disband? What happened.."

"Tsukumo Pro will close as well.. Knowing no company would accept our group.. We should just disban--"

Touma punched Minami. (Awwww that hurts...)

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO CALMLY?!"

"Touma! STOP!" Torao holds Touma to stop him do more.

"CUT IT OUT TOUMA!" Haruka exclaimed to Touma

"Mina are you alright? You're bleeding.. " Haruka asked in concern to Minami, he can see some bleeding into Minami’s lips

"yeah.."

"DAMN IT!!!" Touma kicked the table and slammed the door

Torao sighed "Just let him have his cool first... I'm sure he will come back."

______________________________

On the street, Trigger's car is in that way when Gaku heard some noise in the corner so he checked on it and saw Touma punching the wall.

"Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!! huff.. Hufff...DAMN---"

"Stop hurting yourself kid." Gaku holds his hand to stop Touma from punching the wall.

"Yaotome Gaku?! Why are here?!"

"Something happened. I should be the one asking you why are you here and hurting yourself. It’s already nighttime for you to sleep."

"It's none of your business." Touma rudely responded and started to punch the wall again

"I told you to stop hurting yourself." Gaku sighed. "Come with me. "

Gaku dragged Touma towards the car where Tenn and Ryuu is waiting " Oi!! "

______________________________

" I never thought you have a friend from Zool. " Tenn teased Gaku who brought Touma to their apartment.

" Shutup brat he isn't my friend! "

" Then why did you bring him here? "

" Cause he is hurting himself. "

" hmmm.. " Tenn carefully observed Touma who is sitting shyly

" Ah your hands are bleeding! I will get first aid! " Ryuu notices and rushes to get first aid to treat Touma's wounds.

"Ah I'm fine.. It is just a scratch.."

"Scratch?!! Huh?! Have you forgotten that you're an idol? You should be aware of your physical appearance and health.. What if the directors saw that? They might postpone your works and it would delay their task..."

"Tenn started his lecture now.." Ryuu sweatdropped while hearing Tenn scolding Touma "I guess I should prepare food too while Tenn is lecturing him.."

"That's a good thing to do.." 

Gaku and Ryuu were about to leave when Touma shouted at Tenn interrupting his lecture.

"SHUTUP!! IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE SINCE WE ARE DISBANDING!" 

"Disbanding? Why are you suddenly disbanding?!" Ryuu's face frowned upon hearing the news.

Touma explained everything that happened.

"So that's the reason why you're punching the wall. Listen, brat. If you really don't want to disband find way right now. Think of a solution instead of punching the poor wall."

"Gaku is right. Don't give up. Don't let it happen again. I've heard what happened to No_Mad before... I'm sorry about that.." Ryuu encourages Touma

"No_Mad is in the past now..." Touma mumbled

"That's right so forget about them." Tenn straightforwardly said

"Oi Tenn..."

"Focus on your present. Zool shall not disband. Why don't you try to be independent? We can help you... "

"Thank you... So... Much... I'm going back to Minami.. I need to apologize to him." Touma stood up and was about to exit when…

"Who said you can go home already... I'm not done with my lectures to you yet... (Imagine Tenn holding a stick here) I’m going to add up 2 more hours. I have not forgotten that you talk back to me earlier." Tenn threatened him ( No one can escape Tenn’s lectures.XD)

Ryuu sweatdropped at the scene "Looks like they will took some time."

"Who knows. Hm?!" Gaku noticed a message notification from Yamato 

Rabbitchat:

Yamato: Yaotome we figured out who closed down the company.

Gaku: Thanks for the help.

Yamato : Come tomorrow at Neko Cafe, 2pm. Re:Vale said we will have a meeting.

Gaku: Sure. But why Neko cafe? Bar is much better...

Yamato: Right I can't order beer at a Neko Cafe!!! But we got no choice it was Momo-san who booked the location.

Gaku: Okay. I've got some business to deal with. Bye.

Yamato: K. Bye.

________________________________

"Ryuu, Tenn, we will go to Neko Cafe tomorrow at 2pm. Yamato said they have figured out who closed down Yaotome Pro." Gaku announced to them

Touma was shocked. "Please let us come with you. We want to know who would close down our company too."

"Sure. I'll inform them that you will come too."

"Thanks! I need to go now!"

"Be careful on your way home." Ryuu waved goodbye

Touma runs with a thought "I will not let Zool disband."

________________________________________

"Mina!" Touma burst out and slammed open the door 

"I told you he will come back." Torao asserted

"took him long enough."

"hufff.. Hufff... Mina! I'm sorry that I punched you!!!"

"Its okay Touma. I understand your feelings." Minami accepted the apology

"Thank you...." Touma inhaled and face them "Haru, Mina, Torao! WE WILL NOT DISBAND! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT. I WILL DO EVERYTHING FOR US NOT TO DISBAND! EVEN WITHOUT TSUKUMO PRO WE CAN STILL BE IDOLS!"

Haruka, Torao and Minami laughed.

"Hey!"

"Geez... Who said that we will let us Zool disband just like that. Have you forgotten, we will surpass Trigger and Zero."

"Haru is right, no one can stop Zool now."

"We are Zool. We don't need anyone."

"Guyss... *Sniff.. Snifff" Touma was about to cry to have a teammates who doesn’t want to give up now compared to No_mad before. 

"How cute you are when crying.." Minami teased him

"Shutup. *Sniff sniff"

"Don't cry this isn't a drama." Haruka deadpanly said

"Ah right. We will go to Neko Cafe tomorrow at 2pm. I7 had found out who closed down the Yaotome Pro." Touma announced to them

"then that means..."

" We can stop him from closing down entertainment companies and we won’t need to disband anymore..."


	21. DREAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RITZ Idol groups are now gathered at Neko Cafe. Riku got a dream about his past.

"Idolish7.."

"Present!"

"Trigger..."

"Present."

"Re:Vale.."

"Here."

"Zool..."

"should I say present too?"

"Of course! We are the secret agent Idols now we need to know if everyone is present." Nagi explained

"STOP THIS NONSENSE ALREADY WE ARE NOT HERE TO PLAY AROUND!" Mitsuki hit Nagi on the head

"Owwww!!"

"Rokuya-san, we really are not complete. Nanase-san isn't here." Iori deadpanly said

"Speaking of... Where is he?" Touma asked I7

"We decided to not involve Nanase-san with this." Iori answered back

"Are you hiding this from Riku?" Tenn asked as well

"Yes. You've noticed it aren't you Kujo-san."

"yeah... He's been too attached to that person. I assume that since you're not involving Riku here. It only means that Kaito Hoshikage was the one closed down Yaotome Pro... Am I right?"

"You got it right.."

"So that bastard was the one behind this huh." Gaku gripped his fist

"There's one thing I'm curious about. Iori how did you find that out?" Momo asked Iori

"Remember our previous meeting where I made Nanase-san mad.. We went to Hoshikage Pro that day and he revealed everything to me..."

"What if it is a trap?" Yuki thought of it as a trap because no one would just admit something like that "Why did he just easily blurt out the truth to you... I smell something fishy on this."

"Hey. Does he tell you anything about my Dad?"

"He said he isn't involved with Sousuke Yaotome disappearance. But we still cannot know if he is saying the truth though."

______________________________  
At Riku’s work…

“Riku-san good work today!” Tsumugi greeted him

“Ah! Manager! Thanks for always picking up on me! Where are the others?”

“They still have their own works Riku-san! They will be back at the dorm after..”Tsumugi lied. Iori told her that Riku must not know about their meeting.

Along the hallway, a kid is crying seems like it is lost.

“Eh? What is kid doing here?” Tsumugi got confused

“Mommy! WAHHHHH!” 

Riku walked up to the kid who is crying. “Are you okay? Where is your mother?”

“My.. mommy … I don’t where she is… sniff sniff…”

"Riku-san! Let us ask the staff around here maybe they know where the mother is"Tsumugi thought of an idea. 

Soon…

“Zen!” A woman called out to his child

“MOOOMMYY!!!” the kid ran towards the woman.

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience my son brought to you…” The woman bowed to Riku

“Ahh no! It is fine! He is a good kid!”

“My son is a fan of idols as you can see that’s why he wondered here all by himself.” The woman explained

“I want to be an Idol too!” The child cheerfully told Riku

Riku smiled at the kid as if he can see himself before. “I know you can do it! Someday you’ll become an idol too!”

“thank you so much we have to go now please excuse us.” The woman left and the kid wave goodbye to him.

“He reminds me of myself before Manager…”

“Riku-san?” Tsumugi got confused

“The time where Kaito-san would always encourage me... that reminds me... I really do owe a lot to Kaito-san… if it weren’t of him… I would not reach this place.”

“What do you mean by that Riku-san?”

Riku smiled remembering the times with Kaito at the hospital……..

“Say Riku.. do you want to be an Idol?” Kaito, a pediatrician asked Riku who's been watching CDs of idols.

“ Ah! Kaito-san! I’m just amazed by them! Look at them they are singing and dancing so freely..”

“that reminds me… you do have a lovely voice too Riku and dancing can be learned as you grow up.. so you can do things like that too..”

“But… Tenn-nii would always say that I can’t.. because of my health…”

“Does it matter?”

Riku was confused, Kaito is a doctor and completely aware of his health condition so he was expecting that Kaito would say the same thing as his brother but it was different.

This time Kaito leaned closer to Riku.

“Listen Riku, it doesn’t matter if you have health problems, what’s important is to reach what you are aiming for.. can you tell me why do you want to sing and dance?”

“I want to know what Tenn-nii chose. He said before going to that man that he want to study and enter show business. My parents said that Tenn-nii is going to become an idol.. so I must not hate him..”

“I see, so you want to sing and dance with your twin brother as well?”

“YES! I WANT TO!” Kaito see determination in Riku’s eyes that made him a decision.

“ Well then, Riku a year from now you’ll turn 14 right? It seems like your health is becoming better too..”

“Yes! I getting lesser attacks now!”

“I see… why don’t yo------"  
____________________________________________________________  
“Riku-san?” RIku got snapped from his thoughts

“Ahahah It’s nothing Manager! Let’s go home now.”

“o..kay…”  
_________________________________________________________  
“Tadaima!” RIku shouted when he arrived at the dorm

“Seems like I’m the first one home.." Riku mumbled while sitting at the sofa

"I wonder what they are doing…ahhhh… it feels lonely like this…*yawns* I guess I’ll just sleep while waiting for them…” Riku went up to his room and slept.  
_________________________________________________________  
“STOP THE RECORDING. How could they put a sick and weak child into this! Just what the heck are they thinking!”

“I’m sorry.. *cough*cough*” A 15 years old Riku apologizes to the director

“Damn, listen kid! In that case of yours! You won’t be able to survive the entertainment industry. YOU SHOULD JUST QUIT! IVE WASTED MY TIME ON A WEAK KID LIKE YOU.” The director shouted to Riku

“Please refrain from shouting to that child.” Kaito demanded to the director

“And so? I don’t give a damn care! Remove him immediately from this! I don’t need a weak child! WE ARE OUGHT TO MAKE IDOLS NOT WEAKLINGS! I WANT A HEALTHY ONE! SOMEONE WHO CAN SURVIVE TO THE CONCERTS AND ALL. I’M GOING TO PULL BACK THIS PROJECT.”

“I’m sorry about this. Please give him a chance.” Kaito bowed to the director

“No way. Now that I know about his condition I won’t work with him anymore. And I doubt anyone would even accept him. Just remove him from this. It is the best choice for you kid.”

Rumors surrounded Riku…

“He has a respiratory problem that’s why the producer back out..”

“I pity a child like him.. he has such a great potential if only he is not sick.”

“Why would even the president let him enter here.”

“The president pities him that's why.”

“shutup…” Riku covered his ears to stop hearing the rumors anymore “Shutup..shutup.. SHUTUP!”  
________________________________  
Riku woke up from his sleep panting. “A dream?...huff…huff..” tears started to drop.. “If only I wasn’t sick back then.. maybe…” 

“YAMA-SAN DON’T EAT MY PUDDING!!!!” Tamaki shouted to Yamato from the living room.

“Huh? They are already here…” Riku sighed wiped his tears and went to the living room where he saw the usual Idolish7. 

“Riku-kun! You’re awake already? Are we too noisy? Did we disturb your sleep?”

“Ah No Sogo-san!”

“Come on! The food is ready now let us eat.” Mitsuki announced to the group

“YAY FOOD!!!”

“I’m not alone anymore…” Riku mumbled to himself and smiled


	22. UNCOVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito wants Iori to work under him in exchange he will spare Takanashi Pro. Riku foundout about Iori leaving I7 and the secret meetings RITZ had without him.

“Hm? What’s this? I7, Trigger, Re:Vale and Zool are in one café together? Something’s missing tho.. Where’s Riku?” Kaito knew about I7, Trigger, Re:Vale and Zool’s secret meetings in the café so he grabbed the chance to talk to them.

“It’s none of your business Hoshikage Kaito.” Yamato blurted rudely to Kaito

“Well, this makes it easy then. I’d like to offer you again a job.” Kaito announced to them.

“Why would we accept that. I doubt anyone would like to work with you anymore because of the previous happenings.” Iori replied back bravely

“You confirm it yourself Hoshikage. You are the one who closed down my father’s company. I want to smack you right now. Why did you have to do that!” Gaku exclaimed to Kaito with rage

“Because I hate your father and companies who are not treating their staffs right should just close.”

“Is that the reason why you make a deal to close down Tsukumo as well?” This time it was Touma who stood up and replied back

“You’re right.”

“YOUUUU!!” Touma tried to punch Kaito but was stopped by Zool members

“Touma don’t! We might got into a big trouble if we hurt him.”

“Tch.” Touma clicked his tongue while the Zool members glared at him

“Hm….. I am planning to close down Takanashi Pro as well.”

“Even Takanashi? But the president is a good person.” Sogo wondered

“I still hate him. He worked under Tsukumo before too. Let’s make a deal then, how about I’ll spare Takanashi Pro, in return, I want you Izumi Iori to work under me.”

“No. I won’t let you get my brother.” Mitsuki stood up in front of Kaito and threatened him. “You need to get over me first before you can touch my brother.”

“Nii-san….”

“Then say goodbye to Takanashi then.”  
____________________________________  
“Iori don’t listen to him. We can make a way to not close down Takanashi Pro!” Mitsuki and Iori are in the living room talking

“but nii-san… if Takanashi closes down… that will be the end of our career.”

“Please Iori.. don’t go with him..”

Riku just got home from individual work “Tadaima!!”

“I’m sorry Nii-san… but I’ll be leaving i7….”

Riku’s bag fell from his arms when he heard Iori’s last words. “You’re leaving… Idolish7?”

“Nanase-san?!” Iori was shocked when Riku appeared behind him without noticing “Please let me explain.”

“Iori… you promised me… you said you won’t leave me… How about Idolish7…. How about our unit….“

“Nanase-san please listen..”

“Shutup! I don’t wanna talk with you anymore!” Riku went to his room and locked himself.

“Nanase-san! Please hear me out! Nanase-san!” Iori continuously knocked on Riku’s room but no one responded.

“Iori… let him be… we will explain everything to him later okay? Why don’t you take a bath first? We are all tired anyways...”

“hai..nii-san…”  
_____________________________  
Riku sat on his bed hugging his knees. "Iori will leave me… just like what Kaito-san said before….”

Kaito and Riku flashback at the hotel (chapter 15)

“ Kaito-san!!!!" Riku hugged him" It's been a long time since we last met!"

" Hahaha you're still the same cheerful and childish Riku I know... By the way, why are you alone? "

" Ahh... I got separated from them... " Riku explained

“Let’s go together then…”

“Together?”

“Yes… I am the president of this company remember?”

“Ahh right! I completely forgot about it hehe..”

“Riku, how’s your work with Idolish7?”

“It is so fun Kaito-san! I never thought they would accept me fully despite my condition.”

“What if someday, they would leave you? What are you going to do? You know.. friends in entertainment would betray you and leave you in the end..”

“I don’t know what I am to do if that happens Kaito-san…. For now, I trust them!”

“If something happens you can call me anytime okay?”

“Thanks Kaito-san!”  
______________________________  
Tamaki knocked on the door. “Rikkun! Are ya asleep? I need your help..”

Riku opened the door a bit. “Tamaki.. what’s wrong?”

“Rikkun! Tutor me! I need help in my Japanese literature homeworks!”

“How about Sogo-san?”

“No! No! I don’t want Sou-chan! He’s so scary! Last time he holding a screwdriver while teaching me!”

“Okay…. Tamaki Come in.. Let me see your assignment Tamaki.” 

“Here.” Tamaki handed him the notebook. Riku silently read the instructions but he can’t think of anything because he’s still bothered by Iori leaving I7.

“Are you okay Rikkun?”

“Ah I’m okay Tamaki! I just don’t understand your writing a little bit.” Riku tried to cheerfully respond.

“Sorry about that. By the way, why are you not in the previous meetings?”

“previous meetings?”

“You know the meetings with Trigger, Re;Vale and Zool at the Neko Café?”

“Eh?”

“I don’t really understand it but they are planning things like this and that. They talked about Yaotome pro and even Tsukumo Pro.”

“I thought you have works…Tamaki how about you message me when you got a meeting again?”

“You’re going to attend?”

“Yes.”

“Sure! I’ll message you right away!”

“Thanks Tamaki… How about we start doing your assignment now?”

“Yay!”  
___________________________________  
2 days later….

“Nanase-san been ignoring me for two days now…” Iori mumbled and sighed

“I tried talking to him too… but he ignored me as well…” Sogo responded as well

“I never thought he would ignore Idolish7…” Mitsuki responded and sighed 

“I guess he‘s really upset about you leaving Idolish7 Ichi…” Yamato pointed out

“Are you still leaving?”

“I really don’t want Nii-san… I really don’t…” Iori replied back

“Then don’t leave.”

“but… the Takanashi Pro…”

“We will find a way to prevent him from closing our company..” Otoharu who appeared out of nowhere replied to them

“The president already predicted that things like this would happen so we made security measures already” Banri explained to them

“Besides..We have Re:Vale, Trigger and Zool on our side too .” Tsumugi told them

“Nikaidou-san…Nii-san… President… Banri-san… Manager…Minna-san…”

“First we need to solve Riku’s bad mood. We can’t stress him any longer..” Yamato announced to them. Everyone nodded in understanding

“Minna-san! Re:Vale is calling us for an emergency meeting.” Tsumugi exclaimed to them

Sogo stood up and said “I’m going to get Tamaki.”  
_______________________________________________________________  
Sogo entered Tamaki’s room and approached him, barely shaking sleeping Tamaki. 

“Tamaki! We have a meeting.” Sogo whispered in Tamaki’s ears.

“Ugh…kay….” 

“We will wait you at outside...”

“kay…” Tamaki responded and Sogo left his room

“Ah right! I’m gonna message Rikkun about this!” Tamaki quickly get his phone and messaged Riku

Rabbitchat

Tamaki: Rikkun!

Riku: yes?  
Tamaki: We got a meeting again in the Neko Café!

Riku: Thanks Tamaki! Don’t tell them I’m going..

Tamaki: Why? Is it a surprise?

Riku: Kind of...

Tamaki: I’m going now bye!  
_________________________________________________  
Just as Riku stated, he went to find the Neko café where RITZ group is holding their meeting.

“Neko… Café… Ah there it is..”

Riku sneaked into the café with a disguise to hide himself. When he went inside.. He saw Trigger, Re:Vale and Zool in a corner with Idolish7.

“So it really true…. They didn’t include me… They….don’t need me after all…they left me alone at the dorm…they lied to me.” And Riku left the café with his bangs covering his face.

He looked up into his phone and dialed Kaito’s number “Kaito-san…”  
______________________________________________________________________  
“Are we still not including Riku in this?”Tenn demanded to ask

“Don’t worry TenTen! I’m sure Rikkun will come today!” Tamaki proudly replied

“Yotsuba-san? What do you mean by that?” Iori's eyes widen he heard Tamaki

“I told him that we are going to have a meeting again here at Neko Cafe.. AH! Riku said it is a surprise! Just pretend that you didn’t know okay?!”

“You told him about this?!” Iori slammed the table

“Is it suppose to be a secret?”

Everyone facepalmed at Tamaki.

“Yotsuba-san!”

“Okay okay I’m sorry!”

“Tamaki! I’ll be decreasing your supply of pudding starting tomorrow.” Sogo punished Tamaki

“NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!”

“What shall we do? Nanase-san now knows about this…”

“We can’t hide it from him forever.. why don’t you talk with him first... We can continue making plans without you.” Yuki offered Iori

“But Nanase-san is ignoring us..”

“Explain everything to him, I'm sure he will understand. We can’t have Riku and Takanashi Pro disappear at the same time.” Yuki told I7

“We’ll be going then. See ya! Next time we’ll bring Riku here with us.” Yamato stood up and dragged his members.  
“okay.”  
___________________________________  
At the dorm, I7 was gathered at Riku’s room front door….

“Nanase-san… I know you are upset but please listen to us.” Iori whispered at the front door of Riku’s room while knocking. He holds the doorknob and noticed it is unlocked. He glanced at others who nodded in response

“Nanase-san.. We’ll be going in. Please excuse me but I really need to talk to you.” Iori opened the door but what he saw is a completely empty bed and desk. Riku is nowhere to be found in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE PATIENCE IN READING! SUPERSTAR has reached 1k hits! I am really happy and grateful to my readers! SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!


	23. A NEW START

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku is now under Kaito Hoshikage. RITZ couldn't believe what happened to Riku. Otoharu announces that Riku is not of Takanashi Pro anymore.

“Welcome home Riku.” Kaito welcomed Riku to his home. Riku called Kaito and told him everything that happened between him and I7.

“Thank you Kaito-san.” Riku replied sadly

“I’ll bring you to your room… Daiki bring his things up… We can’t have Riku be exhausted.”

“Hai.”

Kaito noticed Riku’s dull face “Don’t worry too much. This is a new start for you.”

“You’re right Kaito-san… they’d just leave me behind.. they don’t need me..”

“You can’t trust anyone in this entertainment industry aside from me and Daiki. They may have accepted you at first but they would get tired of you soon and throw you away like a trash.”

“just like the people before…”

“yes. Now take a rest you’ll have a new commercial tomorrow.”

Riku nodded in response.  
____  
“Boys you have job to do.” Otoharu announce to the I7. I7 is panicking because of Riku’s disappearance a moment ago when Otoharu went up to their dorms.  
“President! Nanase-san is missing!”  
“Since when?”  
“This morning…”Sogo replied  
“Maybe he is just taking a fresh air. Why don’t you let him have some space first?”  
“but…”  
“As I said before, you’re going to have a job tomorrow again with Trigger, Re:Vale and Zool. A variety talk show. Mitsuki-kun you’re going to need to practice with Re:Vale’s Momo tomorrow before the program. If Riku still hasn’t comeback tomorrow we are going to find him immediately. For now, focus on your work first.”  
“Hai…”  
______________  
Riku is browsing his phone when notifications from I7 messages pop up.

Rabbitchat 

Iori: Nanase-san please talk to me.

Iori: I’m really sorry about what happened please come home now. We are worried about you.

Yamato: Onii-san misses you Riku.

Tamaki: I’m sorry Rikkun :sadkinako:

Sogo: Riku-kun you can talk to me we are your friends.  
_____

“liars..” Riku mumbled while reading the messages from I7

Rabbitchat

Iori: Nanase-san.. we have a work tomorrow at Shikage Studio. We are going to film a variety show with Trigger, Re:Vale and Zool. We will be waiting for you there.

“A work with Tenn-nii…I’m sure he will be mad if I don’t come to work…”  
______  
The day of Variety show….

Riku just finished the filiming the commercial he had and was running late for the variety show rehearsal…

"Haahh... Hahh..." Riku was panting too hard as he ran but he ignore it because all that matters was to arrive at the rehearsal of variety talk show.

"Nanase-san where are you?!" Iori is panicking too. He don't know what to do anymore that their center is not there to rehearse. The staffs are waiting and they can't do anymore rehearsal after this. Waiting anymore longer would delay the show and a lot of bother it would be.

"Oi Tenn. Do you have any idea where Nanase is?" Gaku asked Tenn whose been staring at Idolish7 panicking movements. He walked towards Iori completely ignoring Gaku's question.

"I'm going to replace him in this rehearsal instead." Tenn declared to the staffs and Idolish7.

"Kujou-san?!"

"What. He can’t do his work properly. He is just bothering people here." Tenn told everyone at the studio

"But.."

"But what? Are you going to stop me? It is fine by me. But it is not fine to the staffs. Just look Izumi Iori how much trouble Idolish7 is giving to everyone. I hate those people who isn't doing their work properly. He is becoming a burden to staffs, to Idolish7 and even to us other groups. HE SHOULD STOP BEING AN IDOL IF HE CONTINUES LIKE THIS. Tell me Izumi Iori am I wrong? "

Iori can't speak. He admit what Tenn said is right. Not all of it anyway. Riku maybe causing trouble now but they never thought of Riku being a burden.

"Excuse me can we start now? We are really running out of time! " Staff interrupted their conversation 

" Yes, please. " Tenn responded

Unknown to them all. Riku was already there. He heard everything and it really broke his heart hearing those words coming from his own twin brother. 

" A... burden... To everyone..." Riku thought to himself still shocked as he was.. He can see in his own two eyes his brother doing the rehearsal perfectly for him.

It made him bring back the memories he had when he still in the hospital, someone who can't sing, dance or even run. Someone whose dependent on his twin brother who would sing, and dance for his stead. “Am I burden to you too Tenn-nii when we are still kids…” Riku's breathing becomes more heavy.... 

"*cough* hahh.. *cough*cough*cough*" 

"Here... Riku... Breath slowly..." Kaito handed him the inhaler. Unknown to Riku Kaito has been following him from the moment he left the commercial filming.

"Tha.. nkk.. Haahh.. Yo.. u... Haahh.. Kai... to-san..." 

"Don't force yourself to speak... Riku..." Kaito said while patting Riku’s back

When Riku catches up his breathing, he began to cry really hard. A lot of tears are falling from Riku’s face while speaking

"Kaito-san... Am I really just a burden? "

"No... Riku... Don't cry.... Why don't you rest up first at my office.." 

"But the program.." 

"Don’t worry about it. I'll handle it." 

Yes. Shikage Studio is the one Kaito Hoshikage actually owns.

Kaito assisted Riku towards the President's Office. Gladly there is no staff around on that area except for two person. 

"Riku?" 

Touma and Haruka just got back from the bathroom when Touma saw Riku walking away with his head looking down at the floor being assisted by Hoshikage's president. 

Haruka was confused when Touma suddenly stopped his tracks and looking at a certain direction. When he looked at it there was nothing. 

"Touma. What are you looking at?" 

"Nothing. Let's go back now." 

Touma ignore that fact now thinking that maybe he is just imagining things. When they entered the studio, Iori and Tenn are arguing already. 

"Kujou-san. Stop spoiling Nanase-san too much!"

"And you what? Can't even handle him on things like this? If I haven’t done that, the show will be troubled. This is work. You can't have the staffs here adjust their time for you. Riku is not a VIP here. He must do his work properly."

"Then let Nanase-san do his work. Not replacing yourself just to complete what he should done. I'm pretty sure you won’t do that to us if your brother is not a member of Idolish7." 

Gossips from the staffs was starting to surround them. Yamato and Ryuu immediately noticed this and interrupts the two. 

"Okay! That's enough now. Ichi just thanked him for what he have done for us. They've helped us anyway. "

" Tenn. Don't argue with Iori anymore. Besides you're interfering to Idolish7 again. This the second time already so apologized to them instead."

"Why?!" Iori and Tenn madly said in unison responding to both Yamato and Ryuu. 

"Momo. We should act too you know." 

"Yes darling~" 

"Don't tell me you are actually enjoying this Momo." 

"Sorry darling~ it is just rare for my little kouhais to become too worried about Riku. Anyways where is Riku actually?" 

"So Kujou Tenn's brother is not here huh." Haruka asked while walking up towards the group 

"Like I care." Torao replied to Haruka

"Hmmm. I don’t care either but it is quite fun to watch Idolish7 and Trigger fight" Minami added to their conversation 

"So I AM NOT IMAGINING THINGS!?!" Touma accidentally shouted making all of them look at him. 

"Inumaru Touma. If you know anything about Riku then speak."

Tenn gave Touma a scary glare. Touma flinched before he started speaking.

"Listen. I don't know anything about Riku's whereabouts but I just caught a glimpse of him earlier walking away from here."

"Nanase-san walked away from here?!"

"That's impossible, if Riku-kun was here before then someone should have noticed it." Sogo said

"Why would Rikkun leave?" Tamaki added

"Besides he knows he has a rehearsal now right so--"

"WHAT! BUT EVERYTHING WAS ALREADY SETUP! WHY HE HAS TO CHANGED HIS MIND A MINUTE BEFORE WE ARE STARTING!!!"

"Director-san please calm down! What if he hears you the president can fire you anytime he wants"

The director gulped and stopped his rants immediately. He ordered the staffs to clean up the studio and proceed as to what the president orders to.

"You there. What is happening?" Yuki asked one of the staffs in the studio.

" Ah! Yuki-san from Re:Vale. Im really sorry about this but the show was called off by the president."

"Called off? Right on the show was going to start?!" Momo was one of the host of the show, he was already prepared for the show tho. 

"Momo-san?" Mitsuki walked up to both Yuki and Momo

"Ah. Mitsuki, the show was called off." Momo said sadly. 

"WHATT??!!" 

"I'm really sorry about this. I'm really sorry Idolish7, Re:Vale, Trigger and Zool." 

"So we just wasted our time here huh." Torao spoke up

"Yep. Really wasted." Minami added 

"I can't believe that I would agree to Zool this time." Gaku spoke up too

"How unprofessional." Tenn even was mad 

Trigger and Zool was really disappointed here. Even Idolish7 and Re:Vale was disappointed too but they are not showing it to the staffs. 

"It's okay staff-san! We understand!" Momo told to the staff who was bowing his head multiple times already. 

"Oi! What are you doing there! We can't waste anytime now! We have to prepare for the next show!" Director ordered his staffs

"Yes Director-san!" 

The staff was about to leave but Iori stopped him

"Please wait. Staff-san, I thought the show was called off?" 

"Yes your show was called off and apparently was replaced by someone else. Ah I need to go now. Please excuse me!" 

"Replaced?..." 

"Mr. Shimooka-san is here now! We will be rolling the cameras in 5 minutes!" One of the staffs announced. 

"Oh ~ We should watch the show to know more about it." Nagi exclaimed to the curious RITZ group

"I've already asked the staffs, they said they don't mind it." Tenn announced to group

Finally, the show started. The way Mr. Shimooka speak on the cameras looks like he too is unprepared to the sudden program change. 

"Welcome to Mr. Shimooka's One vs. One interview! So today's guest is none other than~" 

A person walked up entering the stage. Red hair swayed past into all of them. Wearing a badass and sexy costume is none other than Nanase Riku. 

Riku winked and smiled to the camera not a cute smile but a sexy smile that can perceived the hearts of the fans. 

"What an intimidating entrance from you Nanase Riku!" Shimooka praised Riku

“Thank you" Riku thanked in return  
And Shimooka proceeded to the interview with Nanase Riku.

"Wow Riku-kun! Such a new style of clothes you got there!"

"Haahaha.. Its been a while wearing this type of clothes. I really missed it actually."

"So you'd normally wear clothes like that before?!"

"Yes. Back when I was still not an idol. I used to wear clothes like this."

"That's pretty rare for a cute person like you! I never thought we would see a bad boy Nanase Riku here!" 

Both Riku and Shimooka laughed

“I guess changes on a person can really happen..” 

"I've heard you have a new single album? Is that right?"

"Yes Shimooka-san!" Riku faced toward the camera "I'm going to release a solo album entitled 'To the Top' in three days, please support it!" He continued

"And Riku will be singing it for us live! Please listen to Nanase Riku, Zero! "( A/N: It is Ono Kensho’s song damn I can really hear riku there.)

Riku stands on the center, as soon as the music started he began to sing his song. It is not the cute Riku anymore but a Bold and badass Riku singing so powerful on the stage. Everyone on the studio was mesmerized in every Riku’s dance moves and singing voice.

"Why does my heart ache when I hear Nanase-san's voice."

The others just stood silent still with a shocked expression on their faces while watching the redhead.

"And that was for today's show! Thank you so much Nanase Riku for guesting!"

"Thank you so much too Shimooka-san and everyone!"

The show ended.

"Thank you Shimooka-san and Nanase-san! That was a really great show!" Director praised the two

"You've really returned here, Riku."

"Have we met before Mr. Shimooka-san?!"

" You're that kid I saw before! Right?! The one who's always been with the president?!"

"Hahaha but it is a secret Shimooka-san. Shhhh." Riku winked at Shimooka

"Nanase-san!/Rikkun/Riku/Riku-kun!"

Right he forgot, that Idolish7, Trigger, Re:Vale and Zool is watching him.

"I'm going to leave now Shimooka-san. Thanks again!" Riku waved goodbye to Shimooka and was about to leave but Iori hold grip of his arm.

"NANASE-SAN DONT IGNORE US!"

Riku stopped from walking away and faced all them with his bangs covering his eyes. “What do you want?”

"Riku. Where were you?! Why haven't you shown up in your work?! Be thankful that it was called off! How many times do I have to tell that never leave your work! Be there 30 minutes earlier. This is not your personal studio Riku."

Tenn was still mad about Riku not showing up in their rehearsal. When Riku was about to open his mouth to answer Tenn's scolding but he was interrupted by Kaito Hoshikage.

" I-- "

"Riku. You don't need to answer them. Go back to your room and take a rest now. Daiki assist Riku."

"Hai. Kaito-sama.." Daiki responded and bowed to Kaito

"Wait Nanase-san!" Iori tried to stop Riku from walking away but Daiki blocked him from getting near Riku.

When Riku left the studio, Kaito was the first one to speak up.

"Riku really is a good kid. Shimooka-san, I’m sorry for the sudden work."

"It is fine Kaito-kun. I'm willing to accept any work from you. I never thought I would see that kid like that again."

"He is. I know this day would come. He will be mine again."

"Why the heck are you here?" Gaku asked Kaito while glaring

"Just what are your relationship to Riku? Why he is following you? Why are you in this studio? "Tenn blurted out questions one after another.

"Hm… I own this building as well as the work you recently accepted.”

“Even this… damn..it…” Touma mumbled

“Starting from now on Riku will be living with me. I told you already right? I am just his doctor.” Kaito winked at Tenn sarcastically

“Izumi Iori, I am not interested in you anymore and I won’t mess with Takanashi Pro anymore since Riku came back to me finally now, thanks to you.”

“Don’t tell me…”

“Yes, I just used you to get Riku back. But I didn’t plan about your secret meetings at Neko Café, it is a huge help anyways.”

“YOU!!!!!” Iori grabbed Kaito’s collar because of anger.Kaito just smiled at him. 

“Iori! Don’t.” Mitsuki tapped his little brother’s shoulders to calm him down. 

Iori released Kaito.

“Let me tell you this Idolish7, Trigger, Re:Vale and Zool. This is the end of line for you. You have awakened the monster who's been sleeping. "

Kaito leave the studio, the managers arrived to picked them up.

" Minna-san! I have heard what happened! Im really sorry I haven't been there! " Tsumugi said to them

The managers just came back from the meeting. They know everything that had happened except for Riku leaving with Kaito. They've all packed up their things and went into their rooms.

Idolish7 was worried about Riku, he hasn't shown up to them neither text or called anyone of them not even his Tenn-nii. RITZ gathered at I7 dorm just to avoid fans and gossips from the media.

"Say.. When will Rikkun come back?" Tamaki opens the topic about Riku.

"Nanase-san… its all my fault…"

"Riku is not someone like that. He is not a badass person."

"Coming from a person who has double personality---Ow!" Tenn stomped Gaku's foot

"I'm just kidding you know!"

"Please stop fighting for Riku’s sake!" Mother Ryuu said to them

"May I ask why we are involved in this?" Haruka said

"I don't remember any of us being close to Nanase Riku except for Touma that is." Minami replied back to Haruka

"What do you mean me being close to Riku!"

"You're even calling him Riku not Nanase."

" So what that doesn't prove anything!"

"Maa~ Maa~ Zool and Trigger are in a terrible mood huh.."

"Oi Ossan stop drinking beer! We've just arrived here and your drunk already!! Nagi help me!"

"Don't talk to me! I need to surpass these inevitable enemy! I need to purchase Magical Kokona Limited merchandise before it gets sold out!"

"Tamaki! Put your wrappers in a proper trash canl!"

"I wanna eat moree pudding~ Iorin can you lend me some money? I’ve ran out of money to buy more pudding~"

"Yotsuba-san! Please budget your allowance! You can't spend all your money into just pudding!”

"Yamato-kun handle your kids."

"I prefer a hands-off approach Yuki." Yamato said before drinking his beer in one gulp "Ah! Beer is the best!"

"Darling ~ Don't worry! They might be like that but when in times of problem, you can rely on them right?"

Yuki sighed but Momo is right, he remembered all the problems that they have encountered and was resolved because of their unity as an idol and as friends. Minutes later, the door opened.

"Rikkun/Nanase-san/Riku/Riku-san/Nanase!"

"Uh.. Good evening.." Riku said blankly to all of them

"I'm just going to get the things that I left... Please excuse me..."

"Get your things?! What do you mean?"

Tenn stood up "Riku. We need to talk. Who is he to you? Why are you following whatever he says? Why didn't you appear at the rehearsal before? Answer me Riku!"

"I thought he already told you why? And why would I answer you Kujou?"

Yes. Riku became so cold to Tenn which makes him shocked as ever he was. It was the first time Riku didn't call him Tenn-nii.

"Nanase!" Gaku approached the redhead wanting answers from Riku.

"What it is Yaotome?" Riku glared at him.

Gaku flinched for a second Riku is more scary than Tenn when angry.

"Nanase. Why are you like that? Did Tenn do something wrong to you? Even your members... And why do have a single song to be released? Aren't you the center of Idolish7? You're supposed to work for Idolish7 not to that man!"

"Gaku...." 

"Nanase-san.. Please tell us what is happening..."

"Riku-kun, We want answers too.." Sogo added

"Com'n Riku tell Oniisan what's wrong" Yamato said while approaching Riku

"You're Idolish7 center Riku, so please be open to us..." Mitsuki also spoke 

"You're my kouhai too Riku! I will help you if you have problem with that man!" Momo exclaimed

Touma sighed and finally speak up as well " Riku... They are your friends... Look how worried they are to you.."

"Aren't you worried too?" Haruka teased Touma

"Shutup!"

They did everything they can to convince Riku but he just laughed hysterically to them with tears on the corner of his eyes.  
"Gomen...Hahhahaa..... I never thought you'll became like this!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! TELLING ME THIS! THAT YOU'RE MY FRIENDS?! THAT YOU CARE ABOUT ME?! BUT DEEP INSIDE YOU ONLY THINK OF ME AS BURDEN! IM JUST BOTHERING YOU RIG-- *Cough*cough*cough”  
"Please calm down Nanase-san... Quick get his inhaler!" Tamaki run towards Riku’s room and get his inhaler and medicines  
”YOU EVEN LEFT ME ALONE! NOT BEING ABLE TO JOIN YOU AND MOST OF ALL YOU ALL LIED TO ME*Cough*cough*cough* LIARS…HAHHH..HAHHH.."

"Here."

"I.. Hahhh... don't... Hah...need it. "  
"Please Rikkun please use it.."

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO USE IT! *cough*cough*cough" Riku throwed way his inhaler causing for it to be destroyed. “I’M SO TIRED OF BEING SICK LIKE THIS!”

"NANASE-SAN! STOP REBELLING!"

"... shutup Izumi Iori."

"RIKU!" Tenn walked up toward Riku (Oh noo lookslike Tenn is angry now.)

"Tch. I'm... Going to leave now.."

Riku stood up still catching his breath. He walk as fast as he can. He needs to get out of this dorm immediately.

"We won’t let you! Quick Restrain Riku!" Yamato ordered to them

Nagi, Tamaki, Gaku and Ryuu runs towards Riku and restrained him.

"LET GO OF ME!" Riku shouted

"Im sorry Riku.."

"Sorry Rikkun"

"You left us no choice Nanase."

"Please Riku stay calm"

Meanwhile the Zool except Touma just look at the scene with pity they can’t believe what they are seeing the cheerful and always happy Nanase Riku is being like this. Momo and Yuki just stayed silent watching them. Riku saw how pathetic he is right now in front of them... He calmed down and began to cry.

"Why...I am so tired of being left alone... You don’t understand me at all…"

"Let go of him."

Kaito entered the scene with Daiki and... Otoharu and Banri at the back

"President?! Hoshikage-san?! What are you doing here?!"

"I said let go of Riku!" Kaito demanded

"Boys, it's alright..." Otoharu said asking the same thing as Kaito

Tamaki, Nagi, Gaku and Ryuu removed their hands on Riku who was still on the floor catching his breath.

"Are you alright Riku?" Kaito kneel down near Riku

"Kaito-san..." He cried

"Shhh... Riku its alright now... I’m here now..."

" I DID EVERYTHING JUST TO NOT BE BURDEN… BUT WHY… WHY…"

"Relax Riku… Let us go home now okay?"

"O... Kay.."

Kaito and Riku exited the dorm with Daiki being their personal assistant.

"President, why did you let Nanase-san go with that person?!"

"Nanase Riku... Is not part of Takanashi Production anymore." Otoharu said to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING! I am updating 3 chapters today ;-)


	24. PITY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otoharu and Banri explained everything from the start. RITZ will be living on I7 dorm from now on. Rei appeared again to Tenn and Kujou Takamasa came back from abroad now.

"Nanase Riku... Is not part of Takanashi Production anymore." Otoharu said to them.

All of them widen their eyes in shocked.

"What do you mean Riku is not part of your Production Company anymore?" Tenn furiously asked

"Please let me explain it president..." Banri told the president

"Go ahead Banri-kun."

" It all started when you had the sudden call of the job a month ago."

"You mean the previous one? The one with Hoshikage Productions?" Mitsuki asked.

"Yes. Daiki Chiba went to our office that day and has offered Idolish7 to that work together with Tigger, Re:Vale and Zool."

"It is the same thing that happened to us." Anesagi entered the living room together with other managers

"Minna-san are you okay?!" Tsumugi asked in worriedness

"I'm pretty sure they are fine. I never thought Riku is a trainee of Hoshikage before! Damn that Kaito! He is using my beloved Riku!" Tsukumo spoiled the important part (A/N: OH GREAT! THANKS TSUKUMO-SAN!! DAMN YOU)

“WHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT???” Everyone except Tsukumo, Otoharu and Banri shouted in shock

"Uhm Tsukumo-san you spoiled the important information. I was the one who must say that to them." Banri said while sweatdropping

"Nanase-san is a Hoshikage trainee?!"

"As to what I was saying.... the president has seen that there is something wrong with this collaboration project so he ordered me to investigate on this. I've asked Tsukumo-san's help for this."

"Well. I still have a lot of connections you know. Plus, if it is something that can make Hoshikage fall apart it will certainly be worth it!" Tsukumo proudly announced

" No one cares about that Ryo-san." Haruka added

"How did Riku ended up becoming a trainee with Hoshikage Productions? Riku has fatal flaw. He can't sing or dance on his own." Tenn explained still not believing it.

"Only Riku can answer that but I found out that.... Kaito Hoshikage can manipulate people."

"Certainly the main reason why Hoshikage Production is an empire production just like Tsukumo Production!" Tsukumo added

"Tsukumo-san you should not be proud of it. AND STOP INTERRUPTING BANRI-SAN!" Touma hit Tsukumo’s head

"If that man can manipulate people then that means Rikkun must been being manipulated all along!"

"I agree with Tamaki-kun. Knowing the Hoshikage Productions they will just use him until he can't sing anymore." Yuki said agreeing on Tamaki

"No. Like I said before, Riku is not part of Takanashi Production anymore." Otoharu stopped them

"But Nanase has signed a contract with you right? There’s still a contract between an idol and its management company."

“It was voided. Apparently Riku's parents has also signed a contract indicating that Riku will be training and debut as an idol under Hoshikage Productions in exchange for money. Looks like Riku is unaware of that and his parents forgot about it. However.."

"However?"

"Riku didn't debut under Hoshikage Pro."

"What's the reason President?"

"His conditions. Works are too much for him to handle because of his health. There’s been an issue that's why... He got him quit instead."

"That makes me remember... When I first heard him sing... I really do wonder why he hasn't debuted yet..." Tsumugi mumbled to them "I'm pretty sure... Riku-san got really affected by it..."

"Damn them! How dare they do that to Riku!" Tenn slammed the table in angerness. "I've done everything for Riku to have a good life... And how could they let him train knowing his conditions!"

"Tenn.."

"We need to convince Riku that Kaito Hoshikage is the real enemy here…”

“Even he’s not in Takanashi Production, he is still Idolish7.”

“Right.”

“Damn just how many problem do we have to solve simultaneously.”

“It is sure exhausting Yaotome.”

“That’s why from now on we’ll be living here in our dorm!” Momo announced to the group

“………….” The words are still buffering in our little idols “EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH????????????!!!!!!!”

“President Takanashi are you against it?” Yuki asked Otoharu

“No its fine with me. It is better to work together in times like this but Momo…”

“Yes?”

“We don’t have enough room for all of them.”

“Why don’t we just share rooms?” Nagi suggested

“Nice idea Nagi-chii!”

“Since Riku’s room is kind of empty…. I guess Trigger would fit there…” Mitsuki said to them while thinking

“Then I volunteer to sleep at Yamato’s room.” Yuki announced 

“Hey! Don’t just decide wherever you want!”

“I wanna sleep with Yuki too!” Momo added

“Then the three of us can sleep on Yamato’s bed.” Yuki winked at Momo

“the heck…” Yamato disgustedly replied

“You can sleep in my room Torao-kun.. I’ll just sleep here in sofa.” Sogo offered to Torao

“What?! Hey! Are you serious?!”

“It is fine by me!”

“No one is sleeping on the sofa! Each one Zool will share room with I7! Haruka and Tamaki! Minami and Nagi, Iori and Touma and lastly Sogo and Torao. Yamato will be sleeping with Re:Vale while Trigger will sleep in Riku’s empty room.”( Mother) Mitsuki arranged everything instantly

“Hey why are you the only who has a solo room! That’s too unfair!” Yamato complained

“Well it was me who is incharge of this” Mitsuki teased 

At night… Tenn is outside the dorm.. taking some fresh air.. when he heard a rustling sound from the bushes

“Whose there?!”

“It is rare for you to be alone at night.”

“It’s you again!” 

“Listen. You must find a way to get that away from him.”

“Huh?!”

“You’ll lose everything if you fail.. I don’t want that child to die..”

“Child? to die? Just what are you saying?!”

“Nanase Riku. His life in danger. You too Kujou Tenn, your life is in danger too…..” And the man vanishes again in the shadows

‘’Wait Rei-san!!”

Tenn’s phone rang… caller Id: Kujou Takamasa

“Kujou-san?! I thought he is still abroad….”

Tenn answered the call “Hello?”

“Tenn… I just came back from abroad…where are you.. we need to talk.”

“I’m sorry Kujou-san but---”

“I knew everything already. Meet me tomorrow at a café. We need to talk seriously.”

“Hai..”  
_____  
The next day at cafe

“Just what are you doing. Tenn.”

“Kujou-san..”

“I told you before right. Don’t get involve with Hoshikage Pro.”

“Why.. Kujou-san… Do you know something about Hoshikage Pro.”

“………I do.” Takamasa replied ”I know everything even about Nanase Riku being a trainee under him. That child, I pity him that time..”


	25. STEAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback 3 years ago when Kaito and Takamasa meet again

Flashbacks 3 years ago…

“Kaito-sama, you have a visitor. He says that he is a friend of yours.” 

“Who is it?”

A sudden person entered the office of Kaito.

“Its me… Kaito… long time no see.”

“Kujou.”

(Takamasa’s age would be 29 and Kaito’s age is 25.) 

Takamasa entered the office and sat on sofa.

“What are you doing here Kujou? I don’t remember inviting you here.”

“ I just came to see it with my two eyes. Congratulations on the success of your production company. You really do have talent in managing afterall.” 

“You saw my potential years before. So I am now using my learnings from you but I still regret that I trusted him in you.”

“him? Ah.. you mean Zero..” 

Kaito slammed the table upon hearing Takamasa saying the word ‘Zero’

“YOU DON’T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO SAY THAT NAME ANYMORE!!”

“It was Zero who betrayed me!”

“NO!! BECAUSE OF YOU HE… HE… HE HAS TO SUFFER LIKE THAT…GET OUT!!”

“ I just came here. Is it rude---”

“I SAID GET OUT!!!!”

Unknown to all of them, Riku (15 years old) was listening to their conversation. He was about to visit Kaito and play with him at least

“ Okay.. Thank you for your time Kaito…” And with that Kujou opened the door and leave. Riku panicked and don’t know where to hide so he and Kujou met at the door.

“Hm? A kid?” Kujou looked at Riku’s shocked expression, he doesn’t recognized Riku at all. 

“Excuse me.” 

He continued walking past through Riku who stand still. If Kujou doesn’t recognize him, well, Riku really does recognize this man. It is the person who took his twin brother away from him.

“Wait! Where’s Tenn-nii?! Give Tenn-nii back!” Riku chased after Kujou and grip its hand towards Kujou.

“Tenn-nii? Ah… Now I remembered. You’re the sick little brother of Tenn.”

“WHERE’S TENN_NIII?! GIVE HIM BACK!!!” Riku tighten even more his grip on Kujou’s hand

“I see. You’ve gotten better now. Tenn is studying abroad. Now let go of my hand. “ Kujou starts to resist in Riku’s grip

“NO!!! I WON’T LET YOU GO UNLESS YOU GIVE TENN-NII BACK!”

“You leave me no choice then.” Kujou pushed Riku backed making him fall on the floor and began having an attack.

*Thud* Kaito heard the loud thud from outside of his office that made him snapped from his deep thoughts that remind him everything in the past. He checked and saw Riku on the floor having an attack.

“ RIKU!” Kaito quickly went over to Riku’s side to help.

“Kaito-san… *cough*cough*cough*” Riku is panting too hard. Kaito was even angrier now.

“You know this child Kaito? 

“How dare you Kujou.. “

“It is not my fault, he doesn’t want let go of my hand. I’m going to leave no--” Kujou was stopped when Kaito punched him in the face. (Author-san: Serves him right! Punch him more Kaito!!)

“I will do even more if you tried to lay a hand again on my child!” 

“Child? ……I see you treat him like your son now. Let me warn you, that child is a monster.” Kujou’s final words before leaving.

Kaito dropped kneeling on the floor. 

“Kaito-san are you alright? I’m sorry I’ve caused trouble on you again..” Riku went to Kaito and apologized but Kaito hugged him instead.

“It’s fine Riku.. Do you know that man?”

“yes.. he is the man that took Tenn-nii away from me…” Riku cried

“so we are the same huh… he also took someone precious away from me..”

“who?”

“…..my older brother… Zero….”  
________________  
“So you mean…” Tenn was dumbfounded

“Yes. Kaito Hoshikage is Zero’s little brother. And when I give up on finding Zero, he continuously blaming me on everything that happened to his brother… He is far more dangerous now he has the power…”

“I need to tell them about this.”

“No Tenn. No one should know about this. Right now I want you to go back to abroad and start over again. You can be star without Trigger.”

“Kujou-san we already talked about that right…I won’t leave Trigger.”

“Kaito has his hand over your monstrous brother. He will promote him even more to control everything. When the time comes, Nanase Riku cannot handle his popularity anymore and he will suffer just like Zero.”

“You need to become a star that would stop his popularity.”

“…. Let me think about it first… but…let me clear this Kujou-san, my brother is not a monster. Please remember that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a short chapter LOL. THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCHHHHH <3 <3 <3


	26. DANGER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku heard Kaito's plan to kill Tenn. He tried to convince Tenn to postpone the concert but Tenn didn't listen. Tsumugi invited Gaku at their house (Goodluck with Otoharu XD)

“bwah! It is so tiring….”

“Riku-kun you still have more commercials to be made after an hour. Right after that you are going to perform in one of Mr. Shimooka’s show then a photoshoot at a certain shampoo brand so please take as much rest as you can..”

“right…” Riku opened the TV “… its being aired…” Shown on TV is I7's first-ever disastrous concert. “Why are they airing it?” 

“It was requested by some of the fans of yours.”

“……..” 

“Do you miss them?”

“…..”

“Riku-kun please always remember what Kaito-sama said to you. These so called friends are nothing but betrayers.”

“….. “

“You have me and Kaito-sama. We promise to never leave you alone just like what they did to you. For us, you are not a burden nor a monster.”

“Thanks Manager Daiki-san..” (Yeps.. Daiki became Riku’s manager under Hoshikage Pro.)

“You’re welcome shall we proceed to your next work?” Riku nodded  
_____________  
“Kaito-sama you called?”

“Yes. How is Riku’s works?”

“As expected Sir, all his albums are sold out within just a day. His commercials are hit and most of all, almost every show he is being invited to guest in. They don’t want any other celebrities nor idols to guest but only Riku.”

“Good. I’m gonna show something amazing Daiki.” Kaito pulled out a news article and showed it to Daiki

“What is this Sir?”

“Read it out.”

“Famous Men’s shampoo product has reached its decline stage… WHAT?”

“It is the rival company of Shampoo Company that Riku recently endorsed. Riku was asked what type of shampoo he would like and he said he wants a shampoo that has not that much smell.” Kaito explained

“I see. Because of Riku-kun’s comment, it has influenced most of the customer's perception of a product. And now, no one has ever bought that shampoo again which leads to losses and bankruptcy.”

“A single sentence from him can impact this much. In a matter of time, Hoshikage Pro can now control the whole entertainment industry. Just make sure to make Riku do a lot more shows.”

“But he can’t handle that much work in his state now.... He's still depressed by the things that recently happened”

“I don’t care. Trigger will be having a concert in 3 days. I bet it is Takamasa’s way to stop Riku’s popularity.”

“.... based on our source, Kujou Takamasa, Zero's manager will be the one who will do the stage directoring.”

“…… Sort out the plan in Trigger’s concert.”Kaito ordered Daiki

“Hai!”

“I want to see Takamasa’s face… By the time that his one and only hope… Kujou Tenn will die in front of him.” Kaito said while gripping his fist

“No…way…” RIku covered his mouth in shock. 

Riku just came back from work and plans to talk with Kaito when he heard the plan on killing his brother on the day of Trigger’s concert. 

He immediately ran away from the door “hahh…hahh.. No.. Kaito-san would not do it… He will never kill Tenn-nii.. I must just misinterpret it…” 

No matter how much he wants make himself believe, he heard it loud and clear, Kaito is planning to kill Tenn at the concert.

“What should I do….” Riku currently on the roof unconsciously this is the place where his legs brought him to.

“I need to stop Tenn-nii from his concert.” He thought of an idea to contact Tenn. No matter how upset he is to Tenn, He ignore it now because what matters is to stop the concert to save Tenn.

So he opened his phone and message Tenn.

Rabbitchat

Riku: Tenn-nii!

Tenn: Riku? 

Riku: Please meet me today at a café 

Tenn: Why so sudden. I am still at work. 

Riku: I’ll wait for you there. Please meet me.

Tenn: Okay. I’ll be there after my photoshoot. We need to talk too.

Riku: Okay.

And so Riku went immediately to the café where he and Tenn agreed too. They both need to wear a disguise for their fans not to recognize them.

Riku sat at the nearest corner and ordered some warm milk with honey. After a just few minutes, Tenn also arrived at the café. He spotted Riku immediately because of his red hair.

“Riku.”

“Tenn-nii! I mean Kujou!” He can't stop his habit to call Tenn 'Tenn-nii" even he is mad at him.

“How are you?” Tenn sat in front of RIku

“I’m fine.”

“Why did you left so suddenly?”

“Because..I’m mad at I7 and you.”

“I’m…sorry… about everything that happened..I wasn't able to control my emotions back there.”

Riku sighed..” Tenn-nii I mean Kujou, I’m not here for that.. I want you to pull off your concert… please..”

“Huh? And why is that?!”

“Please just pull it off don’t ask anymore questions…”

“I can’t. Riku, the tickets are already sold out I can’t have them pull off the concert just because you want it.”

“But—”

“No buts. Riku, I always told you to become responsible for your works. I don’t want to disappoint my fans ever again. Don’t be so ridiculous. I still have a lot of questions to ask you.”

"I told you! I am not here for that! Just pull off that concert!"

“A no is a no Riku. If you are being like this I guess it is better for me to leave.” Tenn disappointedly replied to Riku before leaving

“Tenn-nii… wait… “

And Riku was left alone in the café…” I just don’t want you to die…why can’t you understand that Tenn-nii…when will you listen to me...”  
_________________________  
“Any news about your father Gaku?”

“Still no clue where he is… I guess I really can’t do anything but to wait huh.” Ryuu and Gaku just came back from shopping.

“What do you think of us now..”Ryuu asked Gaku while staring at the sky

“Huh?”

“Trigger… we have become the group we want the fans to see us but.. what if someday.. we disband too..” 

“Geez Ryuu. Don’t think of things like that. Nothing will happen. We will carve Trigger more into history. Besides..”

“Besides?”

“Tenn will surely scold you to death if he hears you.”

Ryuu felt shivers from imagining Tenn scolding him.”Don’t mention that to him please..Hm?” Ryuu noticed Tsumugi coming out from a shop “Isn’t that? Idolish7 manager? And Yamato-kun? Are they dating?”

“WHAT?! WHERE??????!!!!!!!”

“I’m just kidding it is just Tsumugi alone hahaha”

“DON’T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!!!!!” Gaku hit him on the head

“Owwww …Ah1 Hello Tsumugi-san..” Ryuu greeted Tsumugi

“Ah! Gaku-san! Ryuu-san! Hello!” Tsumugi greeted back

“Tsumugi why are you here?” Gaku asked his future wife I mean Tsumugi

“Ah I just went to grocery. I’m going to cook some food for Dad today.”

“Is that so… I…would like to taste the food you will cook too..”

“Sure Gaku-san! Why don’t you come with me today? You too Ryuu-san!” Tsumugi invited them 

Ryuu got an idea.” Ah I’m sorry but I have a photoshoot later at Thunder Dry so I can’t come with you. But Gaku is free today so he can with you today!” Ryuu pushed Gaku forward

“Hey hey! Don’t just leave me alone like this I know you don’t have any work!”

“I just forgot to tell it to you Oh! It is time! Bye bye!” Ryuu rushes to ran away from both of them

“Hey Ryuu! Damn you…” Gaku mumbled but deep inside “Thank you Ryuu!”

“Are you coming Gaku-san?” Tsumugi smiled at him

“Sure..” Gaku blushed  
_______________________  
“Otou-san! I’m back!”

“Oh Tsumugi you brought someone over?” Otoharu walked up to them

“Ah hai Otou-san! He said he wants to taste my cooked food later!”

“Is that so….” Otoharu starts to surround a dark aura “Why don’t we have a little talk while you’re cooking Tsumugi…”

“I’m dead..” Gaku thought to himself scared as he can see the dark aura from Tsumugi’s father  
______________________________  
“So Gaku-kun… how are you?” Otoharu asked him still with dark aura all over his body

“Ha..i! I’….m fi….ne!” Gaku nervously responded

“Hahah relax I won’t eat you.. unless you touch my dear daughter.” Otoharu threatened 

Gaku became even more nervous now. (LOL)

“Just Kidding.” 

Gaku sighed.

” But IM SERIOUS IF YOU DARE TO TOUCH HER OR SO—“

“Otou-san I’m going to buy some drinks for both of you” Tsumugi interrupted

“Sure!” Otoharu replied cheerfully (Dark aura vanished instantly)

“Huh? Are you okay Gaku-san?!”

“Y……e…..s…..” Gaku face can’t be drawn   
____________________

“You’re father… is a good man.” Otoharu said while smiling.“He really does take care of Musubi back then… He never loses hope and continues to try again no matter what happens.”

“Thank you..for thinking of my father like that…” Gaku replied back

“We became good friends you know… That’s why I never thought of him as my enemy despite being a rival company. I know he will come back and retrieve his company back again.” Otoharu responded

“I know how important the company for him is. We always fight and argue in everything we talk about. I never actually the chance to talk to my father like this.”

“Even he is like that I know he loves you. Afterall, every father really does love their children until the end.”

“Then why he hasn’t even told me when the company has a problem.”

“He just doesn’t want you to be in trouble. He knows you’ll do something that would put you in danger if you knew about it.”  
_________________________  
Flashback at the time where Sousuke called Otoharu before he disappeared.

“Hello? Takanashi Pro—” Otoharu answers the phone call

“Otoharu.”

“Sousuke-kun? It is rare for you to call me personally…”

“Shutup! Just listen. Tell your kids to never get involved in my company problem. I need to do some things out while I am away.”

“Away? Where are you going?”

“Somewhere. Tell Gaku to mind his own business. Don’t find me anymore. Just focus on making Trigger famous. That’s all. Bye.”

The phone hanged.  
______________________  
“It’s finished!” Tsumugi announced and brought the food over them.

“Please dig in!”

Otoharu and Gaku eat up.

”Delicious!” Gaku exclaimed as he took one bite. 

“Of course it is Tsumugi’s specialty!” Otoharu proudly exclaimed

“You can be a good wife someday, Tsumugi!” Gaku praised her 

Otoharu broke his chopsticks upon hearing those words. “Gaku-kun…” 

Gaku choked his food when he realized he said something he shouldn’t in front of Tsumugi’s father. “I’m damned.”  
_________________  
At I7 dorm where RITZ decided to live on.

“Huh I feel like Gaku’s been screaming just now….” Ryuu sensed while cleaning their room.

“Tadaima.” Tenn arrived at the dorm

“Oh Tenn!”

Tenn looked aru=ound nad he hasn't seen Gaku anywhere “Ryuu where’s Gaku?”

“On a date I guess?”

“Huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY! I LOT OF KUDOS IS SO AWESOME!! I'M REALLY HAPPY! THANK YOU MINNA-SANN!!!!!!!


	27. BANG!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger's concert... (Author-san sighed)

“Bwah! Nothing can really beat beer!" Yamato who is in the living room exclaimed after drinking his beer in one gulp

"Oi... Oi... It is too early for you drink that much..." Mitsuki scold him

"why don't you join me here~ Ah I forgot! Here." Yamato handed him some tickets

"Huh what is this?” Mitsuki looked into the tickets

“Yaotome gave me the tickets. Its their concert tomorrow."

"Seriously?! He invited us to their concert?" 

"Yah yah.. I'm not planning to go anyway you can have the extra one to Banri-san or President..."

"Who said you can't go! Yaotome gave this to you freely so your gonna pay him back by watching and supporting them tomorrow!"

"But Im too tired...."

"You're just lazy!"

"I'm gonna be the one who will hand this out to them later..." Mitsuki replied as he put the tickets in his pocket

"Mitsu.." 

"hm?"

Yamato lean on the sofa lazily "I feel so pathetic... I’m the leader and I can't do anything to help them... Yaotome.. Zool or even Riku.. Why.. Can't I do a thing to save them... To protect them....

"Yamato-san... You did protect us all the time. You may be a drunk bastard who always just lazily sit the sofa and irresponsible that can't even throw his own trash away... But you’re a great and best leader..."

"I feel too insulted at first... Mitsu.." Yamato sweatdropped

"Just shutup! and listen.. Yamato-san. You have done a lot for us already so don't think like that."

"Thanks Mitsu..."

"Am I allowed to be here?" Nagi entered the living room, he has been there while Yamato and Mitsuki are talking

"Nagi since when you are there?!"

"Ten minutes already..."

"wow... You really did count..." Mitsuki replied deadpannedly

"Of course! I know you will ask me that question so I prepared myself already.." Nagi responded in a weird Japanese accent

"Damn..."

"Yamato... Thank you for being a good leader to I7... You are always supporting us from behind even though you keep yourself secretive at first with a short-tempered attitude that punch Mitsuki before."

"Why do I get insulted too much by you two...Geez.. Fine I’ll go tomorrow too."

"Its time to relax ourselves a bit... Hoping something bad would not happen tomorrow.."  
_________________________  
2 days later....Trigger’s Concert….

“Tenn are you ready?” Gaku asked Tenn in the dressing room

“Yeah. Just a minute to fix my hair a bit.”

“This would be a big concert than our previous ones.” Ryuu entered the dressing room seems so happy about this

“Well of course it was me who managed you boys that’s why the tickets were sold out the moment the sale started.” Anesagi proudly claim

“Well, thanks then Anesagi-san. You never left us behind.”

“Hmp! The concert will start in a few minutes pump up yourselves.”

“Yeah!”  
________________________________________  
“Tenn-nii… I will save you!” Riku mumbled while running towards the stadium

“Isn’t that…Nanase-san?” Iori caught a glimpse of Riku running towards the stadium

“What’s wrong iorin?” Tamaki asked. He and Iori bought some snacks for the group

“I just saw Nanase-san…”

“Huh? Where?!”

“There.” Iori pointed at the direction where Riku ran

Tamaki looked into the direction where Iori pointed and he saw nothing but fans screaming etc “Iorin you just miss Rikkun that’s why you can see him anywhere.”

“But..”

“Come on Mikki is already calling us..” Tamaki said 

Iori nodded

I7 sat in the VIP seats. They had their disguise on so that no one can notice them. The lights turned off signaling that the concert will start now.

On a building nearby the venue… A sniper has also started to set up… Sniper’s phone rang...

“Moshi moshi?” The sniper answered the call

“Make sure to kill him headshot at the finale.”

“hai.”  
________________________  
“Kyahhhhh!!!” The audience started to scream as Trigger appeared and sang their first song ‘In the meantime’

“Awesome.. Trigger really do make you shivers as they started singing” Yamato complemented as he can feel the excitement of the fans while Trigger is singing.

“Konbawa. Thank you for coming to our concert.” Tenn greeted his fans after they sang the opening song.

“Kyahhhhh Tenn-kunn!!!!”

“We will make sure you will have the most unforgettable night with us.”

“Kyahhh Gaku!!”

“Please hear out our next song! Cresent Rise!”

“Kyahhh Ryuu!!!!!!”

Then Trigger continued the concert… while Riku is finding ways to stop the concert by talking to the staff.

“Please staff-san stop this concert immediately! Something might happen to Tenn-nii I mean Kujou Tenn!!” Riku desperately begged.

“I’m sorry but we can’t do that! Please talk to the manager….”

“What is this all about?!” Anesagi entered the backstage

“Anesagi-san!”

“Huh? Nanase Riku?”

“Anesagi-san please hear me out! Tenn-nii’s life is in danger we need to stop this concert immediately!”

“What are you saying all of a sudden! Besides you know Tenn will be mad if this concert gets stopped without any reason.”

“But—”

“No buts.. Talk to Tenn after the concert, I don’t know what’s happening to you but I don’t want to put all my efforts into waste. Quick leave now, I'm afraid that Takamasa might saw you here disturbing the staffs. ”

“Don't worry he is on the front seats watching…huh?” 

Riku saw a red light from afar.

“its a sniper… " He mumbled "TENN-NIII!!!!!!!!” Riku snapped and ran towards the stage where Trigger’s last performance is ongoing.

“TENN-NIII!!!!!!!!!”

Tenn heard his name being called from the backstage but he ignored and continued singing until it is his solo part.

“BANG!” 

A loud bang was heard by everyone who is in the stadium. Blood dripped on the floor… 

Everyone was wide shock.

It wasn’t Tenn who got shot but Riku who ran towards the stage and pushed Tenn while singing the solo part.

Tenn still can’t believe what he is seeing…His brother pushed him away and got shot instead of him. 

Riku saved his life....  
.   
“I’m…glad you are okay…” Riku last words before losing consciousness in front of everyone.

“RIKUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!! I AM REGRETING WHAT I DID TO RIKU... I SWEAR :(((


	28. PROMISES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takamasa and Kaito's encounter once again. The promises that are fulfilled and promises that are broken.

"Riku... Pleasee... Don't die... I promise to be a good brother to you again... Just don't leave me Riku...Please...God..please save him...." Tenn prayed while waiting outside the emergency room where Riku was brought to.

Gaku and Ryuu are both on Tenn's side comforting him.

" Nanase is strong Tenn.. Dont worry... "

" Riku-kun will never leave you Tenn.. "

On the other hand I7 whose been watching the concert earlier was still dumbfounded by what happened. Imagine their one and only center got shot in front of them.

"Nanase-san...." Iori cried...

"Riku... I'll cook your favorite omurice everyday just dont die on us like this.." Mitsuki cried

"I will make them pay... Those who did this. I gonna kill him..." Yamato said with deep rage.

"Riku would not be happy if we kill the person who did this Yamato.." Nagi replied to him

"Then what? Are we going to just let that person freely be happy like that!"

"I never said we ain't going to pay him back for what he did." Nagi replied seriously

Tamaki is on the floor crying "Rikkun...."

"Tamaki..don't worry Riku already face a lot of life and death situations.. Im sure he will survived this.." Sogo tried to comfort Tamaki

Minutes later, the doctor went out from the emergency room., All their attentions are now on the doctor

"How's Riku?!" Tenn immediately asked about his brother's condition

"He is stable now. Luckily, the wound he got is not too deep but he still lost a lot of blood is there someone here who has Type O blood?"

"Me." Mitsuki raised his hand.

"Good. Come with me I need to transfer some blood from you into him."

"hai."

Mitsuki and the doctor left..

"Tenn.." Takamasa went to pick up Tenn on the hospital

"Tenn, I talked to your manager, I going to bring you back to abroad right now. This is not a safe place for you."

"No. Kujo-san."

"Are you rebelling to me?" Takamasa threatened

"Riku risked his life just to save me and now I'm going to leave him again like this?! No, I won't leave my brother again. I'm sorry."

"What a nice drama I've got here." Kaito enters the scene clapping his hands with Daiki at the back.

"Long time no see Takamasa." Kaito glared at Takamasa

"Kaito. Long time no see. Its been quite 3-4 years since we last met."

"Yeah. And I'm going to make the remaining years of your life miserable Takamasa."

"You're still blaming me for the disappearance of your brother huh."

"If only you have listened to my brother instead of your dream, he wouldn't experience that. You are the one who pushes him into his limits until he can't do anymore."

"Tenn just who is this person they are talking about?" Gaku asked Tenn whose been curious about their topic

Takamasa noticed Gaku’s whispering "I see. Looks like everyone here is curious huh..."

"LISTEN I7 and TRIGGER, MAY I PRESENT TO YOU! KAITO HOSHIKAGE'S OLDER IS NONE OTHER THA--" 

Kaito punched Takamasa to stop his mouth from talking "I TOLD YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO SAY MY BROTHER'S NAME NOR HIS ALIAS."

Iori stepped forward and asked Kaito "Hoshikage-san. Just who is your brother."

"Its Zero." Tenn revealed "Zero is your older brother right. The legendary idol who disappeared." He added

"How shame. It was mentioned by another Kujo. So you did tell him huh Takamasa."

"Tenn will know sooner. There's no reason to hide it from him."

"Is that true?! You're Zero's little brother?!!" Mitsuki who just came back asked shockly

Kaito didn’t reply.

"I am an ultimate fan of Zero! Do you know why he disappeared?" Mitsuki asked even more desperately wants answers

"Daiki. Let's go." 

"hai." (Daiki became too extra in here. XD)

"Wait. We are not done talking yet." It was Yamato who blocked Kaito’s way from escaping.

"Move."

"I ain't moving until you answer Mitsu's questions." Yamato declared

"Then I'll just force my way out. Daiki."

"Yes." Daiki pushed Yamato to sides forcely to make way for Kaito. While pushing, Yamato fell the brooch from his pocket where Kaito noticed it. He immediately picked it up and recognized the brooch. "Where did you get this?!" Kaito asked Yamato

"Not answering." 

"You.... How did you get this?!!" Kaito grabbed Yamato's collar

"You didn't answer Mitsu’s question so I ain’t gonna answer your question as well."

Kaito sighed. "Tch Fine. But I’m going to get this."

"Hey that is not yours!"

" It is not yours either."

"Give that back!" Yamato struggles

"Please stop making more scandals in the hospital." Daiki said to Yamato

"You're the ones who is making a scandal here!"

"Takamasa we will meet again." Kaito told Takamasa before leaving

"...." Takamasa didn’t reply instead he just glared at Kaito

Kaito and Daiki exited the scene I mean hospital 

Kujou Takamasa walked up to Tenn "Tenn. I already booked the plane tickets. Let's go. "

" Kujo-san, I told you already I'm not going with you. "

Takamasa slap Tenn.

" Don't make me force you. "

" No. I ain't gonna go. " Tenn replied back

Takamasa slapped Tenn again

" Have you forgotten your promise to me?! You said you will surpass Zero! You will make my dream come true!!"

Tenn shocked "... No I haven't... "

" Then let's go. "

" Please let me see Riku first... "

"......... "

" Please I begged of you...."

“Fine. But right after that we will leave.” Takamasa left Tenn at the hospital  
______  
“Nurse can I see my brother..” Tenn asked the nurse checking on Riku

“You can but… he is currently asleep..” The nurse replied

“It’s fine.. I just want to say some things to him before I leave.”

The nurse nodded and Tenn entered the room where Riku is asleep.

“Riku…” Tenn facial expression became sad when he saw his brother lying in a hospital bed again..

He fell into his knees “I’m so sorry… I’m sorry Riku… if only…if only I had listened to you… you won’t be here…” Tenn cried “Why… why…do you have to save such a useless brother like me… I can’t even protect you… Damn this..”

“Tenn-nii…” Riku whispered while opening his eye a little bit 

“Riku!”

“It’s alright Tenn-nii… This time… I want to protect you too… I don’t want to lose you again Tenn-nii….” RIku whispered 

“Riku….” Tenn hugged Riku softly 

“Please Tenn-nii… don’t leave me alone again….”

“I promise! I won’t leave you again Riku! From now on… I’ll be always in your side.”

“I’m so happy…”

Tenn wiped his tears “For now take a rest okay? We are waiting for your return Riku..”

“Mhm.” Riku responded

Then Tenn left the room for Riku to take a rest.  
_______  
“How is he?”Gaku asked as soon as he saw Tenn walking outside the room.

“He is fine now. He needs some rest… “ He bowed in front of I7 “I7 please look for my brother. I’m going to deal with some business first.”

I7 nodded

“Hey brat! Don’t tell me you are really going with Kujou Takamasa?” Gaku asked Tenn 

Tenn didn’t respond and just continued walking

“Hey Answer-- ” Gaku shouted at Tenn but he flinched when he saw his fiery eyes.

“I’m going to deal some business, Gaku.”  
________  
At Kujou’s house.

“Hm? You’re back. I already packed your things so let’s go.” Takamasa noticed Tenn enter the house

“Kujou-san.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry but I really ain’t going with you.”

Takamasa’s eyes widen “You told me that you only need to see your brother!”

“Yes. And I promised him that I’ll never leave him alone again.”

“So you’re going to defy me?!”

“I’m really sorry… I can’t fulfill my promise to you.”

Takamasa grabbed Tenn’s collar “HUHHHHH??? YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME AND MONEY I ALREADY SPEND TO YOU?! THEN YOU’RE JUST GOING TO TAKE BACK YOUR PROMISE TO ME!! HOW DARE YOU!”

“I’m really sorry Kujou-san…”

“Tenn Onii-chan!” Aya saw the scene “Kujou-san Please stop hurting Tenn onnii-chan!” Aya begged to Kujo-san

“Aya… you’re the one who is left to me… Tenn will leave us..” Takamasa released Tenn and hugged Aya

“Is that true Tenn Onnii-chan?!”

Tenn hold Aya’s hand “Aya.. let’s go back to your real brother…”

“but…I don’t want to leave Kujo-san too...”

“I promised Tamaki to return you to him… you missed him aren’t you..”

“yes… I want to be an idol but not like this… I want to see Nii-chan too..”Aya replied sadly

“Aya will you come with me?!” Tenn asked Aya

“Yes.”

Takamasa was shocked “NO!!! Even you Aya?….”

“I’m sorry Kujou-san…” Aya apologizes to Takamasa

“We will take our leave Kujou-san.” Tenn and Aya’s belongings are already packed so it is easy for them to leave.

And Takamasa was the only one left in the house. “All of you… you’re all just the same…. HOW DARE YOUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating 3 chapters XD


	29. REUNION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Idols are complete once again! Iori and Riku's little drama

"AYAA!!!"

"NII-CHAN!!" Tamaki hugged Aya.

"AYAAA FINALLY WE CAN BE TOGETHER AGAIN...."

"NII-CHAN I REALLY MISSED YOU!"

"I'm happy for you Tamaki..." Nagi cried as if he is watching a drama

"TENTEN! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!" Tamaki bowed and thanked Tenn multiple times

"I just fulfilled my promised to you. It's not a big deal." Tenn replied back

"Still...on papers you're still under Kujou Takamasa's custody right?" Mitsuki asked Tenn

"I've contacted a lawyer to handle that. Returning Aya's last name would not be a problem but..." Tenn answered back

"It's yours that can't be changed back..." Yamato continued

"The fans would be confused if you return into being Nanase Tenn..." Sogo thought and mumbled

"That's right... I don't mind mine as long as Aya's will never be connected to Kujo-san." Tenn agreed

"You really did kill me and Ryuu back there. We thought you' s really leave us behind." Gaku complained to Tenn

“Well, Trigger can't function without me... " Tenn proudly claim

" damn brat.. Don't be so proud of yourself like that.. " Gaku deadpannly replied

"Well I'm only saying the truth. But.... I can't function as well without Trigger on my side..” Tenn shyly replied back “Gaku... Ryuu...Aside from Riku... You're my real family to me now."

"Ryuu are we hearing things right?" Gaku asked Ryuu, they are both shocked from what they are seeing and hearing from Tenn

"I didn't heard it clearly Tenn can you repeat it?" Ryuu teased Tenn

"I SAID YOU'RE MY FAMILY NOW!" Tenn replied and turned back to hide his blush

Ryuu and Gaku laughed "We actually heard it you don't need to actually repeat and shout it." Gaku said to Tenn putting his arm over Tenn

"Tenn is becoming a softie now." Ryuu put his arm over Tenn as well

"Shutup..." Tenn shyly responded

I7 smiled on the scene 

"Trigger's having a good time huh.." Yamato stated 

"I don't care as long as Aya is with me now." Tamaki whined

"Nii-chan! Don't be rude!" Aya poked his brother’s cheek

"Okay! I'm sorry!" 

"Wanna have some beer tonight Mitsu?" Yamato offered to Mitsuki

"I guess a little relaxing tonight won't be a problem, how about you Sogo?"

"I am planning to take over in taking care of Riku tonight..." Sogo replied back

"I see.. Then I guess its gonna be just us Mitsu.." Yamato said 

"Are you forgetting about me?" Nagi interrupted them in a weird Japanese accent

“NO! You’re still underage!” Mitsuki scolded Nagi

"I want to join you too." 

"Am I invited as well?"  
Momo and Yuki entered the hospital where they are currently in.

"Re:Vale?!" Sogo solo shocking moment

"Hello my dear kouhais~~" Momo greeted them

"We've heard what happened to Riku so we immediately came here." Yuki explained as he can see clearly their want-an-explanation faces

"Ahhh thank you so much for worrying..." Mitsuki immediately thanked

"Is it okay if I speak with him?" Yuki asked the group

"Yes of course but..."

"But what??"

"Iori is talking with him now..." Yamato replied back

______

"Nanase-san..." Iori whose is in the door mumbled, he doesn’t have the courage to face Riku

"Huh? Ah...Iori..." Riku recognized the voice and it was Iori

"How are you feeling now Nanase-san?" Iori asked in concern

"I'm fine now... Iori I--" 

Iori interrupted Riku "I'm sorry Nanase-san!"

"Eh?!"

"I'm really really sorry!... I was too naive that I forget my promise to never leave you behind... I... became too selfish that what only matters for me is to keep you away from danger. I lied to you... I should have told you everything instead of hiding... I'm really sorry.... " Iori apologizes

" Iori... Don't put all the blame into yourself... It’s my fault too... I should have listened to you first before making such a conclusion on my own...I should’ve asked you why are you leaving i7 first…”  
“Nanase-san…”  
“Being alone... Being judge... People always pities me because of my health... But being with you i7, and everyone else... It really do feels different... As if I was being accepted for who I really am... That's why... It hurts me too much when you lied and left me alone at the dorm... Being called out by my brother as a burden... It cracked my heart... But... I…..I… should have listened. I should at least look into the situation you're in too. I've realized those things when I heard Kaito-san planning to kill Tenn-nii... I'm sorry Iori... I'm sorryy.. " Riku cried

"Nanase-san... Please put your trust to me once again... I promise to never leave you nor lie nor hide something from you again.... We will tell you immediately if you made a mistakes or created a problem to us. You are our center, Idolish7 center..... Our Superstar. You still have to keep your promise that you will pull us along with you"

"Iori....." Riku got motivated by Iori’s words "That’s right! I'm Nanase Riku! Idolish7 Superstar!"

Iori smiled at Riku’s cheerfulness.

"Iori."

"yes?"

"I'm back." Riku smiled at Iori

"Welcome back Nanase-san."

______

"Riku will be discharged in the hospital next week. So one of Trigger will be sleeping with me." Mitsuki announced to the group. They are rearranging their rooms again because Riku is back to I7 finallllllyyyyy!

"Then I would like to volunteer." Ryuu raised his hand.

"Okay! You can bring some of your things at my room later roommate" Mitsuki winked at Ryuu

"Thanks."

"So I'm still going to sleep with these two!!?!!" Yamato complained

"No complains allowed Ossan!" Mitsuki replied back

"This is too unfair... I haven't sleep for 2 weeks you know!! Yuki and Momo are always disturbing me! ”

"We've got no choice. Knowing Takamasa, he will not let Tenn and Aya go just like that. He might come after you so we will put more bodyguards in I7 dorm."

"Speaking of where would Aya live?" Tenn asked the group

"She can live with me.." Manager (long time no see!) entered the place they are in

"Ah manager!"

"Is that okay Tamaki?" Manager asked Tamaki whose been hugging Aya

"No... I want Aya to be with me always!"

"Geez! Be matured Tamaki! Do you want Aya to sleep in sofa?!" Mitsuki whined to Tamaki

"No..." Tamaki sighed "Please take care of Aya for me Manager!"

" Of course! It's nice to meet you Aya-chan! " Tsumugi greeted Aya

" Mhm! It nice to meet you too uhmmm? " Aya titled his head he don’t know this girl’s name afterall

" Tsumugi"

"Tsumugi Oniichan!"

"I feel like I have a little sister" Tsumugi blushed

"Iori's been taking too long shall we take a look?" Yuki told the group

I7, Re:Vale and Trigger took a glimpse on Riku’s room.

Iori and Riku are sleeping side to side to each others. The others smiled on how peaceful they look proving that finally Iori and Riku’s problem are now resolved.

Extra:

" What the heck is Izumi doing to my littMhmmhnmbhmmm" Mitsuki covered Tenn's mouth

"Shhh Kujou"

Tenn glared at Mitsuki with scary aura.

"I'm dead." Mitsuki thought to himself.

______

2 days later…

“Riku-kun… you got a new visitor…” The nurse told Riku

“New one? Huh? That’s weird…” Riku mumbled 

Soon the new visitor entered Riku’s hospital room..

“Kaito-san…”

“How are you Riku? I’m sorry I wasn’t able to come here immediately.”

“….”

“What’s wrong?” 

“I hate you…”

Kaito was not shock upon hearing Riku hates him. He knew that Riku actually knows about him attempting to kill Tenn.

“What are you saying Riku? You come back to our house now. I’ve prepared your room for you to rest…”

“I won’t be coming with you Kaito-san..”

“……”

“Tell me…why did you have to kill Tenn-nii?!”

“Huh? Didn’t you hate your brother for calling you a burden before?”

“But that isn’t an enough reason for you to kill Tenn-nii! I hate you Kaito-san! I HATE YOU!” Riku screamed at Kaito

“*cough*cough*cough” 

“….” Kaito just stared at Riku having an attack in front of him

The nurse heard Riku’s coughing so she immediately entered the room and help Riku

“Please don’t stress our patients anymore.. May I ask you to leave.” The nurse told Kaito

“I see. Riku one last question. Are you coming with me?” Kaito asked Riku 

“hahhhh…hahhh…Never….again….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next...


	30. TROUBLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh nooo... Zool got kidnapped...wait Takamasa too?

"Is it a bit quiet.." Haruka asked Zool. 

Zool was the only one who is left on I7 dorm.

"I7, Trigger and Re:Vale are all in the hospital... I heard Riku will be discharge today so... " Touma got interrupted

*Ding dong*

"Ah it must be them! I'll open the door!" Touma volunteered to open the door

"Welcome ho--"

___________

I7, Trigger and Re:Vale are on their way home now riding a huge van that fits all of them.

"When we got home, I'll cook your favorite omurice!" Mitsuki pump Riku

"Hahaha Thank you Mitsuki-san!"

"Rikkun! I've downloaded a new game let play it!" Tamaki offered Riku as well

"Sure Tamaki!"

"I have a gift for you too Riku.. Some new books to read~" Yamato teased to Riku

Mitsuki hit Yamato on the head "That's just your dirty magazine You Ossan!"

"Then how about my Magical Kokona mangas! I can lend them to you!" Nagi offered to Riku

"Thanks Yamato-san! Nagi! I will read them out."

"Please make sure to take a rest as well Nanase-san"

"Don't forget to drink your medicines too. Riku.." 

Iori and Tenn being brocons here XD

"At least we can have some rest today..." Gaku mumbled

"Don't jinx it Gaku... Please..." Ryuu facepalmed remember the last he said it, they got into trouble 

"Were here. Let me open the door for you Riki-kun..." Sogo volunteered

"Huh..." Sogo got confused

"What's wrong Sogo?" Momo asked Sogo 

"Its unlocked... I swear I told Touma-san to always lock the door..." Sogo explained

One by one they entered the dorm. What they saw is a messed up living room. It was like a storm was hitted on their dorm.

"What.... Happened... Here..." Mitsuki and the other said in unison

"Don't tell me... This is how messed up Zool is when they are left alone..." Iori deadpannly suggested

"Impossible... Even if they are irresponsible... The dorm would not look too much like this... Look most of our furnitures and decorations are destroyed." Yuki explained observing the dorm more further

A phone on the table rang...

"This is Isumin's phone!" Tamaki recognized

Caller ID: Unknown.

"Hello?" Tamaki answered the phone call

"Tamaki don't just answer it!!" Sogo scolded Tamaki

"Put this on speaker." The unknown man ordered to Tamaki

"Hello there RITZ IDOL GROUPS. OPPSSS MY BAD. IT SHOULD BE JUST RIT..."

"Who are you?" Momo asked seriously

"Can't you really recognize my voice?"

"Its Kaito-san!" Riku shouted

"How sad.. Riku’s the only one who did recognize me. BUT I DONT CARE."

"listen. If you want Zool alive, hand over Riku to me."

"Why are you doing this Kaito-san?!"

"Because we are not yet done destroying the entertainment industry Riku."

"Please stop this Kaito-san..."

"I will not stop until I had fulfilled the wishes of my brother. I will wait for you Riku at the Warehouse."

Call ended.

____

At the warehouse…. Zool are blindfolded, their hands and feet are tied kneel on the floor.  
"Hey is this what they call Karma?" Touma started

"Probably." Torao replied back

"The last time I remember we are kidnapping Trigger and now we are the ones being kidnapped?" Haruka told them

"How small the world is.." Minami mumbled

Kaito entered the room where Zool is locked "Look at this little pieces of shit... Having some last moments with each others?"

"Who are you?!" Haruka shouted

"Make a guess."

"Hoshikage-san."Minami answered

"Minami you know my voice too huh.. Listen. I don't have any interest in you. All I just want is Riku. But if you ever make me pissed I will not hesitate to kill you immediately."

"Fuck you!" Torao shouted

"Daiki."

Daiki hitted Torao with a metal.

"Argh!" Torao screamed in pain

"Stop it Hoshikage-san!" Minami begged Kaito. He knows he is doing something to Torao.

"Daiki continue."

Another swing of metal hitted Torao more and more.

"Argh! Argh! Argh!"

"Torao!!!" Touma shouted in concern

"Stop this! I'm begging you!" Haruka tried to lean forward to begged Kaito to stop hurting Torao.

"Don't touch me you piece of shit!" Kaito get his gun from his pocket and  
*Bang! *

"Ahhhhhh!" Haruka screamed in pain.

"Huh? I missed. It should be at your heart."   
The bullet hitted Haruka’s arm 

"Haru!!"

"Next time I will not miss you little shit." Kaito declared "Daiki let's go."

"Hai..."

Both Kaito and Daiki exited the room leaving Haruka bathing in his own blood.

"Kaito-sama..." Daiki started

"What is it?"

"Isn't this... a bit too much..." Daiki is getting to have some conscience. He loyally follows every Kaito’s order but he can’t take this much as killing an innocent person.

"This is the first you doubted me Daiki."

"I'm sorry... I just... can't stand if you're going to kill them..."

"I'm going to kill you too if you're gonna betray me Daiki."

"So.. rry.."

______

Back to I7 dorm…  
"We should call the police..." Mitsuki panicked

"I doubt that's a good thing to do...he might hurt them if he foundout." Yuki explained the group

"There's no choice... I need to go back to Kaito-san..." Riku mumbled to himself

“No you won’t.” Momo told Riku “Just relax okay? We can make a way to stop him. Why don’t we clean this up first? “

They all agreed and started to clean up the messy dorm. 

______

Daiki and Kaito proceeded to the next room in the warehouse….

Guess what.. It is not only Zool but Kujou Takamasa too is blindfolded and tied.

"....Where am I? " Takamasa who just woke up asked 

"Hm? Oh Takamasa! Look how miserable you are right now!" Kaito leaned closer to Takamasa "Ne~ How does it feel to be alone and suffer like this? Your precious Tenn left you behind... Not being able to fulfill your dream..."

"Its your fault.... You are the one who tried to kill Tenn at the concert aren't you?!"

"That scene is way more better if only Riku didn't save his dear brother." Kaito replied back "Don't worry later... You'll have a precious reunion with Tenn... They will come here to save Zool and this time I will surely kill him in front of you... I wanna see your face losing your precious idol once again." He continued

"bang!" Kaito giggled

Daiki just watched how Kaito is provoking Takamasa "Kaito-sama... why..."

______  
Back to I7 dorm again….  
"NANASE-SAN?!!!" Iori panicked he can’t see Riku anywhere

"Iori don't tell me..." Yamato deadpannly replied

"NANASE-SAN DISAPPEARED AGAIN!" Iori continued

Mitsuki sighed "Why does always keep on disappearing like this..."

"I found a note on the table!" Sogo showed it to them "It says... 'I' m going to save Zool! I'll try to talk with Kaito-san maybe he would stop this..."

"He went there all by himself?!"

"JUST HOW STUPID CAM HE BE?!!!!" Iori shouted in disappointment

"WE CAN'T WASTE ANY TIME NOW LET'S FOLLOW HIM!"

Trigger just came home they reported to the managers what happened

"Woah Why are you running like that." Gaku asked as one by one of I7 is running outside the dorm

"We don't have time to explain just come with us!" Yamato declared

Trigger nodded and they ran towards the warehouse

_____

Warehouse againnn……

"Riku you came back..." Kaito mumbled as he can see Riku slowly approaching him

"Kaito-san.. Please stop this. Please let Zool go."

"Not until you promise to come with me."

Riku sighed "I-- "

"So this is your plan... Kaito. " Daiki dragged Takamasa out of the room and removed his blindfond as per Kaito’s orders.

"Kujo-san?! What are you doing in here?!" Riku’s eyes widen when he saw Takamasa being held like a hostage.

"What can I do? Kaito kidnapped me obviously." Takamasa replied rudely to Riku

"What? Not only Zool but also Kujo-san?!"

Moments later, RIT idol groups had arrived at the warehouse "RIKUUUU!!!"

"Perfect." Kaito mumbled before grabbing his gun from the pocket and aim at Tenn

"Watch closely Takamasa."

"No Stop!"

Before Kaito can click the trigger of the gun. An unknown man hit his hand.

"Stop this Kaito."

"That voice it couldn't be." Kaito thought to himself while staring at the man who has the hood.

"Rei-nii-san?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! See you on Friday for the next chapter!


	31. ZERO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back story of Kaito, Rei and Takamasa

Kaito has a normal life with his parents and with his older brother Rei. Rei has a dream to be a SuperStar someday. One day he was recruited to be an idol, where he met Haruki and Takamasa. They shared the same dreams to be superstars that no one can reach them. Kaito adored his older brother and promised him that he will support his brother until the very end... Until one day...

Rei also known as Zero disappeared.

Kaito knew that something was wrong with his brother before he disappeared, he wishes that he should have asked his brother whatever was wrong. He wishes that he there at the last concert where Rei(Zero) disappeared.

After Zero, disappeared his parents abandoned him. They suddenly left Kaito fearing that someone will found out who Zero really is. Kaito continued studying on his own. He worked part time and lived independently until 17 years old where he met Daiki. Both him and Daiki lived comfortably at that time but Daiki got to study abroad so he was left alone again. At age of 24, Daiki finished his studies and worked in a hospital as a pediatrician where he met Riku singing alone.

______

"Ze... ro...." Takamasa mumbled can't believe that what he's been looking for so many years is right in front of him.

"How can this be... you disappeared 15 years ago! Why! Why do have to disappear like that?!!!"

"Takamasa... I'm sorry.. but I couldn't take it anymore."

"That person..." Tenn mumbled under his breath recognizing the person in front of him

"What's wrong Tenn-nii?" Riku asked in concern

"He is the one who kidnapped Tenn before right Gaku?!!" Ryuu exclaimed remembering the time Tenn got kidnapped

"And... Takamasa calls him Zero?" Gaku shocked not clearly understand everything that Takamasa said

"I can't be wrong... He is Zero!!! I know he really is Zero!!!" Mitsuki exclaimed observing every inch of Zero's body

"Hey! Answer us! Are you really Zero?!" Gaku questioned

Rei removed his hood. "Yes I was known as the Legendary Zero before but my real name is Rei Hoshikage."

"Rei-nii-san... I have fulfilled your wishes one by one! I already destroyed some production comp--" Rei slapped him.

"Wishes? My wishes?! Look what you have done Kaito! You tried to kill the same person twice! Just to what? Take revenge for me?! You're gonna use up an innocent person to destroy the entertainment industry?! You even kidnapped and hurt idols just to take what you want?! Destroying Production Companies to make yours the most powerful one?! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT THOSE ARE MY WISHES KAITO?!"

Kaito can't speak

" WAKE UP! THIS ISN'T ALL ABOUT MY WISHES AND ALL! STOP USING ME AS AN EXCUSE! WHAT YOU REALLY WANTED WAS TO HAVE REVENGE! "

______

Zero's real name was Zen Hoshikage. He and his little brother are so close to each other. Rei always tells stories about being an idol and superstar to Kaito. Rei always sing a song to Kaito before he sleeps. Until one day Zen was recruited by an agency that wants him to become an Idol. Both Rei and Kaito were happy about it. He met Takamasa and Haruki who were also recruited by that agency. Rei, Takamasa and Haruki were a legends. Haruki was the one who composes songs, Takamasa was the one who manages the production and stagings, and lastly Rei who is singing and dancing in the stage. Rei became a superstar astonished by his singing and charm but as time goes by... He became too much exhausted. Work here, work there, work everywhere. He is tired of wearing a mask and wants to show his real identity to the public but Takamasa contradicts it. Takamasa wants to maintain the mysteriousness of Zero, he is afraid that a sudden change of appearance of Zero would make a huge downfall for them. Rei told him that he will just quit being an idol because he wants to have time with his family again, he is not happy anymore.

"YOU CAN'T JUST QUIT WHENEVER YOU WANT! YOU ARE ZERO! YOU ARE A LEGEND NOW! NO ONE CAN REACH YOU ANYMORE!" Takamasa contrasted Rei's decision to quit

"THIS ISN'T THE HAPPINESS THAT I WANT. TAKA...I WANT TO GO BACK TO MY OLD LIFE... I MISSED MY LITTLE BROTHER..."

Takamasa punched him. "IF ONLY ZERO WAS ME. I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE WHO IS ZERO!! NOT YOU!!"

That where it hit him. Takamasa has also a deep desire to stand on stage. Takamasa wants to be an idol too. And all this time, he wasn't able to pay attention to his best friend's dream to also become a star.

Both Takamasa and Zen become cold to each other, Haruki was the only one who is in between the two. 

One day, gossips surrounded Zero,

"Zero why he is always wearing a mask? Maybe he is ugly that he doesn't want to show his face." comment of one staff

"Maybe you are right... He isn't revealing himself for over 2 years now. I'm getting tired of his songs already." reply of another staff

Zero is on the decline stage now. Yes, he is still popular but most of the people are now tired of him. That pressured him to work even more load than before. He doesn't get enough sleep and food. He barely eats once a day only. He needs to sing and sing and sing and sing. New songs were to released every week. Interviews, practices, etc etc etc. He can't take it anymore. He wished to just disappear. For him, the entertainment industry is just hell.

"That's right... I should just disappear. This would be Zero's last concert."

_____

Kaito was watching the concert of Zero on TV. He was admiring his brother so much. On the first break of the concert, their residential phone rang. Kaito answered and was surprised that it was his brother.

"Nii-chan!" Kaito excitedly greeted

"Shh.. Kaito.. I'm sorry..."

"Eh?" Kaito is still a kid he still can't understand what is happening

"It seems like.. This dream.. Will never be fulfilled. I am so tired now... I want to rest... I am sorry that I can't be with you anymore Kaito... I am.. always gonna support you... Okay? Remember that, your Nii-chan is always here. Goodbye Kaito.."

"Wait Nii-chan!" the phone hanged

Kaito went back to the TV and that's where he saw it... His brother Zero, disappeared.  
____________

While Kaito was growing up, he is studying everything about the idols, he is solving the mystery why his brother decided to vanish.

Then one day, Kujou Takamasa barged into their house trying to find Zero.

"Where is Rei?!!"

"Rei is not here!" her mother replied

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I KNOW HE IS HERE HE IS HIDING IN HERE!!!" Takamasa forced his way into the house destroying each of the room door just to find Rei.

"MY NIICHAN ISNT HERE! WHO ARE YOU!" Kaito bravely faced Takamasa.

"NIICHAN?! SO YOU'RE THE KID THAT HE ALWAYS BLABS ABOUT. TELL ME WHERE YOUR BROTHER IS." Takamasa threatened the poor child.

" I TOLD YOU HE IS NOT HERE."

"TCH." Takamasa clicked his tongue"HOW DARE HE LEFT ME! HE SAID WE WILL BECOME THE SUPERSTARS BUT NOW...HE SUDDENLY DISAPPEARED?! DON'T TELL ME THIS IS HIS WAY TO QUIT?! I WON'T LET YOU QUIT ZERO...I SWEAR I WILL FIND YOU UNTIL THE END OF THIS WORLD... YOU NEVER GET AWAY FROM THIS. "

Kaito realized how creepy the entertainment industry is. He saw how Takamasa was desperate to find and bring back his brother. He realized it at that moment. Takamasa was the reason why his brother disappeared.

_______

As years passed, Kait, who is now in highschool, interviewed some of the staff surrounding Zero at that time.

"Huh Zero? The Legendary Idol who just disappeared? Hmm. I thought he was gonna be the super idol thingy but it looks like he is an irresponsible one. He just left everything that we worked hard to." The staff commented

Another staff walked in and commented "Maybe he got tired. He is too exhausted you know..."

"Come'n that isn't a reason to just vanished out of nowhere. If he is tired he could have just told us. He is just an irresponsible idol end of the story."

Kaito awlays gripped his fist when he hears bad rumors about his brother. He can't just tell them that 'Hey my brother isn't like that!' so instead he just thanked and sarcastically smiled at the staffs "Thank you so much!" 

"Who is this kid?" A man around 30's came towards them

"Ah sir! He said he is studying a research about Zero." The staff replied politely

"Oh. I am the Zero Arena manager if you want to research you can ask me."

"Thank you sir! Then.. What do you think is the main reason why Zero disappeared?"

"....., To get out of this jail. Zero mask cannot hide his feelings. The last song he sang here at Zero Arena, it is saying that he wants to be free. He wants to go back to the person he missed so much. I understand why he left, this industry is not as paradise. It is much more like an inferno. Zero did his best to survive but it wasn't always enough. The people would desire even more than what you are capable of. Zero is a legend but he is still a human. He has his own limits too." He sighed." I just wished Zero had real friends with him. Someone that he relied on. I named this arena after him. To show my never-ending support for him. "  
" neverending support.. "

" Yes... You're Zero's fan aren't you? It is rare for a student to do research about him " Zero Arena manager told the young Kaito

"hahaha.." Kaito laughed to hide his true intentions

" Continue to support him... Someday there will be those who will even surpass Zero. " The Zero Arena Manager last words before leaving Kaito alone.

" That's.. Right... I will support mo brother's wishes .. I will destroy the entertainment industry. "


	32. COMEBACK

" I... Thought... " Kaito was shocked as ever he was

" I am dead? No. I'm not. I am just hiding from a far place away from anything related to the entertainment industry." Rei replied back

"Zero..." Takamasa solo shocking moment (XD)

"Taka... Kaito... I've been watching you two for the past 15 years... I never thought you'd reach this point where you can kill a person." Rei disappointedly told the two

"Rei-nii-san! It's Takamasa's fault! He is the reason why you suffer before!" Kaito tried put all the blame on Takamasa 

"That's right..." Rei agreed but

"See? That's why I should kill hi---" Kaito couldn't finish his words when Rei slapped him. "Why..."

"Stop using me as an excuse! What you all wanted was revenge!"

"But... Rei-nii-san..."

"Wake up Kaito! Revenge isn't the only way to correct things up!"

Kaito can't speak. Everything that his brother told him was true. He seeks revenge not because his brother disappeared but revenge for himself being abandoned by his parents and brother, 15 years ago.

"Kaito... I understand your feelings... I know how difficult it is to be left alone but... Everything is in the past now... Look to your surroundings there is a person whose been with you all these times..."

Rei glanced at a certain direction where Daiki is standing

"Daiki..." Kaito mumbled under his breath

Daiki smiled "Because I consider you as my friend Kaito-sama."

Rei hugged Kaito.

"I'm sorry my little brother.. for all those years... It wasn't really me who suffered... But you..."

"Rei-nii-san..." Kaito cried at Rei's shoulders releasing all the pain he had for so many years. 

"I'm sorry..."

Slowly Kaito is grabbing his gun and aim at Rei's heart

*BANG!*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kaito fell into his knees. He got shot at his legs.

From afar Yuki is on a sniper stance with Momo at his side 

"Woah Yuki! You shot him perfectly from here! Amazing Darling!!!"

"Hmp! Of course! I am practicing my aiming skills secretly." Yuki proudly claim

"Yuki-san! Momo-san!" Everyone shouted in unison

Yuki and Momo walked down from their place gathered at the place where I7 and Trigger are.

"You don't expect us to just sit and watch you know." Yuki announced to them

"We've been there for almost an hour already! We were planning to shoot earlier when Hoshikage is planning to kill Tenn actually." Momo explained

"WOAHHHHHHHH~"

"Kaito Hoshikage. You are under arrest for attempted murder and kidnapping." the police entered the warehouse

"I told you to not call the police!" Kaito exclaimed

"We didn't call them!" Yamato replied back

"We aren't either." Yuki replied as well

"Then who?" 

"Me."

Sousuke Yaotome with... Ryo Tsukumo entered the warehouse

"Listen I am not teaming up with you okay?!" Sousuke announced while having a grand entrance

" Shutup! I am not even planning to! This is just business collaboration against Hoshikage Pro. " Tsukumo replied back with a grand entrance as well

" Tsukumo-san... Yaotome-san.. " Iori mumbled 

" Dad! " Gaku exclaimed in shock seeing his father, Sousuke.

" Gaku! I told you to mind your own business."

"Geez you never changed even at times like this." Gaku sweatdropped

Sousuke grabbed Kaito's collar "This is the start of my payback for what you did to my company."

"Payback huh... Have you forgotten I have hostages... I bet one of them is dying right now.." Kaito smirked

"Are you referring to me, you Old man!" Haruka and Zool enters with Banri assisting them.

"How did you?!" Kaito shocking moment again everyone

"I told you we are not just sitting back and relaxing here. We got Banri to save them while you are busy with your so-called revenge." Yuki explained

"Touma and Minami are fine but Haruka and Torao have wounds we need to bring them immediately to the hospital." Banri explained the condition of Zool.

"Damn you.... All of you!" Kaito cursed

"Daiki Chiba you are also under arrest as well as you Kujou Takamasa." the police handcuffed both of them

"What?! I didn't do anything! I am a victim here you know!!!" Takamasa exclaimed

"Nope you are not. Here are the files of the kids whom you abused and abandoned before." Tsukumo stated throwing out the documents of the kids in front of Takamasa

"As for you Kaito and Chiba, here are the documents stating the money you illegally earned and used for destroying companies in the entertainment industry. Not only attempted murder to Kujou Tenn but murder to your previous co-workers as well."

"Tch. Rei-nii-san help me..." Kaito begged at Rei.

"You need to pay the crimes you have committed Kaito." Rei replied back completely disappointed to his brother  
_______________

The police brought Kaito, Daiki, and Takamasa outside the warehouse.

"Wait." Haruka stopped the police.

"Chiba-san... You're the one who gave us first aid aren't you."

"No... I'm not." Daiki denied and continue walking

"I knew it was you. Thank you." Haruka barely whispered.  
___________________

"Kujo-san." Tenn walked up to Takamasa with the police at his side

"Tenn."

"I'm sorry." Tenn apologizes to Takamasa

"It's fine now Tenn. I am not forcing you any more to fulfill my dream"

"Huh? Why?"

"I've already found Zero."

"Taka..." Rei (Zero) glanced at Taakamasa

"I'm sorry Zero. I wasn't able to become a good friend to you back then. All I thought was my dream. I forgot that I have you and Haruki on my side too. I'm sorry that I controlled you without realizing you're feelings first... that you're suffering already. "

" That's fine Taka. As I said everything is in the past now. Our generation has already ended, it's time for these kids to shine. "

Takamasa nodded and smile." They can surpass you Zero. "

" They already did. " Rei(Zero) replied back.

"It's Zero... It Zerooo... ITSSS ZEROOOOOOO" Mitsuki is panicking like crazy

"Iori am I dreaming... Its Zero.. Right? The legendary Idol?" Riku shaking Iori's shoulder

"Y... E.. Ss... Its.... Zero..." Even Iori is stuttered

"Ze--" Sogo fainted

"SOU-CHAN!!" Tamaki caught Sogo

"Geez these kids... I wonder how Trigger and Re:Vale would react." Yamato looked the direction where Trigger and Re:Vale is.

"They're STONES??!!"

Trigger and Re:Vale are stones with a shocked expression on their faces.

"Wow..." Yamato walked up and poked one by one their faces "It's really that shocking huh..."

"It's nice to meet you Zero. I am Nagi Von Valh--"

"STOP USING YOUR FULL NAME!" Mitsuki exclaimed to Nagi while hitting his head

"*cough* I am Nagi Rokuya from Idolish7. I am an acquaintance of Sakura Haruki from Northmarea."

"I see. How is he?"

"Haruki died a year ago at Northmarea."

"...." Zero looked into the sky "I'm glad he can finally have rest. His composed songs are full of emotions, always full of feelings that he wants to convey to the audience. No one can sing his songs other than me. But now... It is way more different... Haruki you did a great job in passing out our songs to the next generation of idols."

"Idolish7."

The crowd became silent. All attention to Zero.

"Trigger."

"Re:Vale."

"And lastly Zool."

"Yout fates had become one! Never forget those who helped you lead the way towards your throne. Your smiles and charms who reach out the fans must always remain. Let your feeling be shown to the world through singing! Now...show me which among you will become this generation's Superstars?"

Zero vanished in shadows.

_____________

Extra scene:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Mitsuki screamed like it is the end of the world

"What's wrong Nii-san??!!!" Iori immediately approached Mitsuki

"I... I..."

"You what?! Are you hurt Mitsu?!" Yamato become concerned too

"I FORGOT TO TAKE AN AUTOGRAPH AND PICTURE WITH ZEROOOO!!!"

Everyone sweatdropped at Mitsuki

"AH Me too! how could I forget something like that?!! PLEASE HIT MY HEAD MULTIPLE TIMES!!" Sogo exclaimed bowing 90 degrees to them.

"Sou-chan calm down.." Tamaki replied to Sogo.

"Stay calm I'm sure he will show up again." Yuki tried to calm the two

"Yeah. A moment ago you were like a stone in front of him." Yamato deadpanly told Yuki

"I... Am......" Yuki replied back "such... A... Miserable person..." Yuki sulked in a corner.

"Even the most professional Trigger were stone too." Iori declared insulting Trigger

"WE ARE..NOT A STONEE!" Tenn shyly said "We are just being respectful and professional." Tenn turns around for making such a lame excuse

"Yah. Tenn's right it's called professionalism!" Gaku turns around too

"Right! We are not making such a lame excuse to cover up ourselves from being stones!" Ryuu proudly claim

"RYUUUU!" Tenn and Gaku said in unison.

"Iori what should I do?" Riku approached Iori

"What is it Nanase-san?" 

"Zero vanished again and I haven't asked him why he disappeared years ago."

You're worried about something like that? Haven't Kaito and Zero also known as Rei already explained themselves? "

" Ah you're right! "

" Nanase-san how dense can you be? "

" I'm not dense!!! "

From not so distant, Zool is watching them with a sweatdrop in their heads 

" Their all back to normal now. " Banri smilingly told Zool

" Are they forgetting something? " Touma replied back

" Yeah we should be bringing Haru and Torao to hospital by now. " Minami exclaimed


	33. SUPERSTARS (END)

"Yamato... You traitor... How could you do this to us?!" 

"Huh? Do you really thought that I am your friend? HAHHAHAHA! How dumb you are!" Yamato hysterically laughed

Mitsuki grinds his teeth.

Found on the floor are the bodies of I7 full of blood. Don't know whether they are still alive or not.

"You...you will pay for this!" Mitsuki charges towards Yamato to punch him in which Yamato easily block. He holds Mitsuki's fist and leans closer to his face.

"How can a kid like you will punch me? You're so small and weak."

Mitsuki gave Yamato a death glare while Yamato just smirk.

"and...... CUT!" The director commanded "That was really good! I never thought Mitsuki Izumi would have an acting talent too!"

"Thank you director-san! It was thanks to Yamato-san! He gave us some tips and trainings at the dorm." Mitsuki gladly replied

One by one I7 started to stand up and gather around Mitsuki and Yamato

"OH! I never thought you would kill me Yamato!" Nagi expressed disappointment "We are your friends!" He continued

"Nagi that is just an act I would never try to kill you!" Yamato replied

"You already did kill me!" Nagi replied back

"Then how are you still standing and talking?!"

"That makes sense... Maybe because Kokona revived me! OH KOKONA~"Nagi started to daydream at his Magical Kokona

Sogo walked up to Tamaki who is still on the floor

"Tamaki! Come on! Don't tell me you slept while shooting?" Sogo said as he shakes Tamaki's body

"Nghh...Goodmorning Sou-chan.. Are we done now?" Tamaki groans

"You did actually sleep?!" Sogo thought to himself

"If you don't stand up now I will throw all your pudding at the window." Sogo threatened the poor Tamaki

"I am awake! I am ready for the next shoot! I am awake! Definitely awake!" Tamaki panicked standing up as soon as possible.

"Good."

"Nanase-san are you okay? Does the smell of this fake blood affect you? " Iori walked up to Riku

"I am fine Iori! Thanks for worrying! The smell isn't too bad."

"That's good to hear. I guess we should wash up ourselves now." Iori announced to the group

"Right we still have one more job to do!" Mitsuki cheered up

"YEAH!"

_________

"Kyahhhhhh! This so awesome!!!"

"Who would think this would actually happen?!"

"WAHHHH I'M SO EXCITED!!!"

"I can't wait anymore!!"

"Megumi-chan don't be too serious. The stage might melt if you continue staring like that. " Fuuka laughed at Megumi whose been staring at the stage seriously

"Hehe. Sorry I just can't miss a chance like this!"

"You're right.. Ah! It's starting!" Fuuka immediately took her seat

The lights turned off. The music started playing and one by one different colors of light started to shine. In the middle, there's a person standing.

" KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! "

The sound of cheers from the fans recognizing one by one who are the persons standing in between the lights.

All the lights turned on revealing the idols who wear such a beautiful costumes.

"Welcome everyone! We are.." The persons standing on stage shouted in unison

"Idolish7!"

"Kyahhhhhhhh!!!"

"Trigger."

"Kyahhhhhhhhh!!!!

" Re:Vale! "

" Kyahhhhhhhhh!!!!

"Zool!"

"Kyahhhhhhhhh!!!"

"LET US HAVE A FUN NIGHT!" All of them shouted in unison.

"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"The real Superstars are in front of you..." Zero mumbled under his breath watching the concert of RITZ from afar. "All of you have surpassed me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Final Notes  
> Thank you so much for reading this story! I started this as imagination and now I finally was able to actually publish it.
> 
> As you can see I am a beginner writer. This is my first time to create such a story like this so let me apologize for all the mistakes that I have made. I will try to revise this as much as possible.
> 
> Maybe you are wondering why it has ended too soon. I am sorry but I really need to finish this because of the following reasons:
> 
> 1\. School os coming! (I'm gonna die jk.) I won't be able to manage this because I'll be very busy from now on. (I am actually a college student. I took the course I didn't have any interest with. The bad news it even has qualifying exams. Pray for me please. 😭)
> 
> 2\. I was thinking of focusing on enhancing my drawing skills. I am planning to make a manga actually.
> 
> 3\. I also want to focus on making song covers (Yep author-san can also be a singer too! I am actually dreaming of becoming an idol someday too! Greatly inspired by I7!)
> 
> 4\. Lastly, I am afraid to make this any longer. I didn't expect to reach Chapter 33 seriously! I thought I was just gonna have 10 chapters all in all but too many ideas came into my mind! (I hate you brain XD)
> 
> Oh right! Actually a few days ago, I started writing another story called Nanatsuiro Realize ( inspired from the MV). This time they are not idols. Just a story from that MV. It is not that accurate though.
> 
> But I won't be publishing it right away. Maybe, if my schedule is not so tight anymore.
> 
> Again! Thank you so much for reading "Superstar"! For all of us I7, Trigger, Re:Vale and Zool are all Superstars!
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH! LOVE YOU MWAH! 🥰😘


End file.
